Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no Bōken
by Cuius of Caelum
Summary: We all know how the story of Bleach goes, but what happens when you add Uzumaki Naruko the first, now ex-captain of the Niban-tai of the Goteijūsantai? Read and find out... Yuri, Bi, starts Naruko/Yoruichi, later Naruko/Shikamaru. Extremely powerful Naru. Rated M for possible lemons, language, violence and simply to be safe.
1. A Midnight stroll and old friends

Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no bōken

(Life in Death: The Adventures of the Thunder Fox)

(死の生活：雷狐の冒険)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

Prologue: A midnight stroll and old friends

* * *

A figure clad in darkness was walking down a street in the dead of night. The figure was clearly female from its build and stature. She was wearing a pair of dark blue pants and black hoodie with the hood obscuring her face, leaving nothing visible.

As she was walking down the street with her hands in her pockets humming a simple melody she paused and looked around before looking towards the sky.

"Hmmm? She said to herself, "Seems like its starting, guess I better go see some old friends". As soon as she finished her form seemed to blur and then she was gone.

* * *

Re-appearing in front of a small convenience store named "Urahara Shop"; she took a second to take in the nostalgic feelings of being back here. Not many knew that it also doubled in selling Shinigami items.

Walking up to the door of the building she was about to knock when the door opened and a man stood there. The man was tall and lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was a mess and light-blond with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he also has chin stubble. He wore a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a diamond pattern along its bottom half. On his feet he wore a pair of geta sandals and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat adorned his head. In his hand he had a unopened fan. This man was Urahara Kisuke owner of the shop and ex-captain of the 12th squad in Sereitei.

"Oh my and who would you be? Standing there all shadowed and clothed in black, hmmm?" He said.

Smiling the woman said "Kisuke im hurt, don't you remember me? Maybe this will brighten your memory." as she finished speaking she took of her hood and showed her full face for the first time; she had yellow hair that was set up in a high pony-tail and framed her face with blond bangs reaching down to slightly shadow her cerulean eyes that were shining with laughter. Her face was smooth and very pretty with six whisker marks on her cheeks, three on each.

The man brightened as he realized who he was looking at. "Naruko! I haven't seen you in ages! We're have you been?"

"Oh you know, traveling the world, hiding from Soul Society, waiting for the time to come, which seems to be soon doesn't it?"

"Yes indeed, but let's not talk about that right now, come in come in, I have someone here who would love to see you."

As they walked in Kisuke called out "Yoruichi! I got someone you might want to see!"

"Oh? And who could that be?" Yoruichi said as she came around the corner and seeing who was with him, froze.

Yoruichi was slender, dark-skinned woman of average height with golden eyes and long purple hair that she keeps up in a ponytail. She wore a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes. She also wore long beige wrist and leg warmer, each secured by bands. She was Yoruichi Shihoin ex-captain of the 2nd squad of Seireitei.

Before she could do anything Naruko had flashed in front of her and grabbed her in a soul searing kiss. After a moment her mind caught up and she returned the kiss full force, but before they could get too caught up they heard a loud cough cutting them off. Seeing Kisuke standing there with his fan hiding his face and undoubtedly his wide grin only made them gain a slight blush.

"Well I assumed you would like to catch up but I thought you would atleast move to a room." Kisuke said with mirth in his tone.

"Well sorry but I haven't seen my girlfriend in years and got caught up in the moment. But I guess we should push that back and have a talk, I haven't exactly kept up with what's been happening around here, oh and i want some Ramen!" Naruko said as she let go of Yoruichi and they moved over to the small table in the middle of the room to talk.

* * *

**Well guys, this is my first story so please keep that in mind. This is a female Naruto story as i feel there isnt enough of them out there, especially in crossovers. If you want some pictures of what Naruko looks like in this story and some other things i will have links in my profile. Hope you liked it, if you feel like it leave a review, advice is always welcome.**

**Till next time, Cuius of caelum**


	2. First school day a story and new friends

Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no bōken

(Life in Death: The Adventures of the Thunder Fox)

(死の生活：雷狐の冒険)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First school day, stories and new friends

As Naruko was walking down the street she was thinking of what had happened in the last week, after getting caught up on recent events (which wasn't that much mind you) they spent the time deciding where she would live and such. They had gotten her an apartment in an apartment complex and a job at a convenience shop, Kisuke had offered one at his but she refused saying no matter how much she liked him there was no way she was working for him. They had also gotten her a place in Karakura High School, to help her blend in seeing she looked to be a high school student anyway, and this way she could keep a closer eye on a certain someone.

So that's where she was headed now, to her first day at high school, wearing the boy's uniform as she flat out refused to wear anything with a skirt. It consisted of grey pants, grey jacket that she left unzipped showing that she was wearing a white tank top underneath and had on a green crystal necklace around her neck. On her feet were a couple of black and white sneakers. Her hair was done up in its regular style of a high ponytail. Reaching the school she walked inside walking through the corridors where she spotted an interesting sight, a brown haired boy was running towards a (strangely enough) orange haired boy screaming "ICHIIIIIGOOOOO!" and as he reached "Ichigo" got clotheslined by said person as he simply responded. "Yo Keigo." "Ah hello Ichigo." This was said by another boy with short black hair that was parted down the middle. "Hey Mizuiro." As she walked past unnoticed she couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she mused to herself. 'Hmm, so that's Kurosaki's kid huh? Well you can definitely see the likeness; the only real difference is the hair which is clearly from Masaki-chan.' Seeing that she had about ten minutes till she had to be at class she decided to familiarize with the school as much as she could and went and explored.

* * *

Ten minutes later she was knocking on the door of the class room she had been assigned, getting the ok she opened the door and walked in. "Ah you must be the new student I heard about, welcome my name is Misato Ochi, but you can call me Ochi-sensei and I will be your teacher from now on. Please introduce yourself to us." The teacher, now identified as Misato said as she gave a kind smile. Giving a small smile back she nodded and turned slightly to face the class as she pulled out a book from her back pocket and started reading it. "I'm Uzumaki Naruko. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes…My dreams for the future…hmm…As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies…" Giving of a big grin at the end of her introduction she scratched the back of her head as she put away her book. The class all had one thought, "All we learned was her name….." "Um, ok well if you'll go take a seat we'll begin, you can go sit by Tatsuki over there." Giving a nod she went and sat down next to a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, Naruko could tell she was a fighter from her frame, her kind of girl and as she sat down she gave a greeting which was returned before they had to listen to the teacher.

* * *

Lunchtime arrived and as she went to find a place to eat she was approached by Tatsuki, having talked a bit during the boring parts of class they had bonded over fighting sports. "Naruko-san, me and my friends are going up to the roof to have lunch, want to join us? I can introduce you properly?"

"Hmm, well I don't see why not it's always good to get some new friends."

Getting to the roof they saw Tatsuki's group of friends was already there. "Hey Tatsuki-chan why'd you take so long?" The speaker of this question was a curvy orange headed kind looking girl that had spotted them coming first. "I was asking if Naruko-san wanted to join us, I thought it'd introduce you to her properly, we talked some earlier and apparently she's quite the fighter and I can't wait to test her."

"Please Tatsuki, I really don't like honorifics, just Naruko is fine, that "san" stuff just makes me feel old." Naruko told Tatsuki and by extension the rest of the group who by now all had their attention on the new arrivals. "Well, let me introduce you to my friends, this is Orihime Inoue my best friend." Tatsuki started. "Hello, nice to meet you" Inoue said with a smile which Naruko returned giving a "hello" back. "That is Mizuiro Kojima, watch out for him he may look innocent but he's very sly with the ladies." "I prefer older women, and hi nice to meet you" Mizuiro said. "Yes well, this is Yasutora Sado, also simply known as Chad" Tatsuki continued, pointing to a muscular and extremely tall dark-skinned brown haired male who looked like he was too old to go to high school. "Hello" The giant known as Chad simply said, Naruko nodded back. "This is Kurosaki Ichigo, Don't mind him, he always looks grumpy for one reason or another."

"Yo" The orange haired simply said, barely looking up. "Hello strawberry" Naruko greeted back with a mischievous smile on her face. "That's not what my name means, Ichi stands for first prize and go stands for guardian angel" Ichigo said, looking slightly aggravated. "Whatever you say Strawberry." Naruko responded, not even looking at him, instead looking behind Inoue were a red-headed girl was seemingly sneaking up with intent to hug her, however she wasn't the only one who saw this, Tatsuki saw it too and as soon as the redhead lunged screaming "HIME" she got a kicked back courtesy of Tatsuki.

"Dammit Chizuru, what have I said about trying to grope Inoue!" Tatsuki screamed at the now identified "Chizuru". Tatsuki was gonna keep ranting at her but she was interrupted by Naruko. "Girl, what the hell was that? You try to molest a girl who clearly doesn't like you in that way at all. If I see you do that again I will make sure you can never do it again you got me? You're a disgrace to people like us, you want to date a girl you ask her out not try to grope her!" She said as she towered over the now really scared smaller girl, her voice getting louder as she talked. "Y-yes! I'm s-sorry!" "Good, now get out of here." With that Chizuru scampered off trying to get away from the angry new girl as fast as possible.

The rest of the group was looking at Naruko shocked from her outburst. Tatsuki, Chad and Ichigo was impressed how well she used her presence to intimidate. Noticing the stares Naruko asked "What?" This seemed to snap them out of their stupor, Inoue the first to say something. "Thank you Naruko, but wasn't that a little rough?"

"Rough? Please that was soft, she's lucky I don't feel like getting in trouble on my first day here. I hate people like her; she gives the rest of us a bad reputation." "Rest of us? What do you mean by that?" The only one yet to be introduced asked.

"Oh right, Naruko this is Asano Keigo, a blatant pervert and all around idiot." Tatsuki said introducing the eccentric brunette pervert. "Hey!" Came the shout from Keigo. "I'm not an idiot." "Says the dude who ran straight into a clothesline earlier this morning." Naruko commented making the rest laugh. "And to your question simply put I like girls as she does. But unlike her I don't try to molest every hot chick I see."

"Oh" Was the general thought as now her outburst was more understandable.

* * *

A few minutes and they were all sitting around eating and talking when Keigo the ever pervert asked Naruko. "So Naruko, you got a girlfriend?" Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Naruko who was lying on her back after having finished her lunch "Hmm'd" and sat up to answer. "Yeah I got a girlfriend. So?"

"Well! C'mon give us the juicy details!"

"Juicy details? Oh you mean like how far we've gotten and such right? Well im not a virgin if that's what you're wondering." Naruko said with a grin which made several people blush and Ichigo to spew his drink all over Mizuiro. Of course Keigo had to know more. "Was she your first?" as he leaned towards her.

A simple "No" was the answer making him lose his balance and fall over. "My first was with my first girlfriend, who I meet in the village I grew up in, she was beautiful, she had long red hair, fair skin and chocolate colored eyes. She was a real spitfire, always getting into fights before we got together. Her name was Tayuya." She told them, a small sad smile on her face as she did. The others noticed that she looked sad, so Ichigo asked. "What happened to her?" This made Naruko look up at them all with dark eyes and say. "She was raped and murdered by a group she used to be a part of before we got together. I held her in my arms as she died."

A collective gasp went through the group and their eyes widened. Chad was the first who saw the look in her eyes. "You avenged her didn't you?" It was more a statement then a question but Naruko answered anyway. "Yeah, I chased them down and utterly destroyed every last one of them. They couldn't identify the bodies afterwards. I only stayed for her funeral then I left, I couldn't stay there, only thing I took with me was this necklace, she gave it to me on our one year anniversary. Since then I've been wandering, until I finally decided to come here, and here I found my current girlfriend, she saved me in many ways."

It was quiet until Ichigo broke the silence. "Eh, I can't blame you; I would do the same thing." The rest of them all agreed, Naruko looked at them all and gave a sad smile and could only say "Thank you."

Before anything else could be said the bell rang signaling the end of lunchtime.

TBC...

* * *

AN: Well thats the second chapter of SnS: KKnB. The necklace for any that didn't get is the 1st Hokage's necklace, don't know how many Naruto characters I'm gonna have in this, but none of them will have a big role, if anything some might be mentioned kind of like Tayuya or referenced like Kakashi. If anyone seems out of character I'm sorry, it can be quite hard to get their personalities right. Maybe it would be easier if I re-watched the anime...Oh and this happens a while before Canon, around a month or so, though in the next chapter Ichigo will probably meet Rukia and all that. Also thank you to rexthehero for your review, i definitely appreciate it. Other than that, hope you all enjoyed it. Review if you feel like it, i guess. Till next time Cuius of Caelum


	3. A fight and a passionate night

Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no bōken

(Life in Death: The Adventures of the Thunder Fox)

(死の生活：雷狐の冒険)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter contains adult content of explicit nature aka lemon**

* * *

Chapter 2: A fight and a passionate night

Three weeks had passed since Naruko's first day of school and she was currently walking to the gym after school with the group after Tatsuki had challenged her to a fighting match wanting to see how well of a fighter Naruko was.

"Ok guys can we be quick about this? I do have a job I have to be at in an hour" Naruko said as they entered the gym.

"Of course, it won't take too long for me to kick your ass!" Tatsuki confidently boasted. Naruko just shook her head and settled for stretching out.

While Naruko and Tatsuki stretched out the rest of the group was talking about who they thought was going to win.

"I'm sure Tatsuki is gonna win this." Inoue said.

Ichigo shook his head as he said. "I don't know Inoue, from what I can tell Naruko is an experienced fighter, I'm not so sure Tatsuki will win." Chad nodded his head agreeing with Ichigo.

"I think Naruko is gonna win this, she has the presence of an experienced fighter." He said.

"I don't care who wins, either way we get to see a catfight!" Of course the one saying this was Keigo.

Tatsuki and Naruko were now in the middle of the room facing each other when Naruko realized something. "Wait a second, we don't have a judge." She said.

"I'll be the referee." Ichigo said as he walked up to them. Naruko nodded accepting it.

"Ok ready? Fight!" Ichigo exclaimed as he got back.

The fighters simply stood there facing each other before Naruko reached behind her back making Tatsuki tense…..only to face vault as Naruko pulled out a book and put her face in it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed as she got back up.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm reading this book." Naruko responded without looking up from her book.

"Yes but why!?" Tatsuki questioned getting frustrated.

"To find out what happens next of course." She replied still not looking up.

Getting enough Tatsuki charged and went for a high kick to Naruko's head only for Naruko to block it with her left hand easily still not taking her attention away from the book. Ripping her foot out of her grip she went for a left hook which Naruko ducked under and then spun while extending her right foot aiming to sweep Tatsuki's feet out from under her. Tatsuki jumped over the sweep and again went for a kick making Naruko roll back then coming up in a straight pose still reading that damn book, a small smile on her face as she did. Tatsuki jumped back to create some space and cool down a bit, realizing the book trick was to get her aggravated and make her attack recklessly. Smirking she went for another charge this time going low to sweep Naruko's feet from under her to which Naruko instead of jumping over like Tatsuki assumed she would simply crouched and caught the foot before quickly spinning as she stood up and threw Tatsuki away, still reading that infernal book. Hitting the ground Tatsuki took a few seconds to take a breather before getting up.

"Are you going to recklessly charge again Tatsuki? Because that's never going to work against me." Naruko said as she finally put her book away.

When Tatsuki didn't say anything and simply tensed up for another charge Naruko let out a breath and looked at the clock. "Hmm, well seems I have to end this, sorry about this Tatsuki,"

"What-"Before she could question what she meant Naruko was on her with a right kick to her ribs that she barely managed to block. Naruko used the arm Tatsuki blocked with to push off and spin around Tatsuki while in the air before getting a clean roundhouse kick on the back of her neck knocking her out and sending her to the ground.

The rest of the group were wide eyed and stunned as they saw Naruko completely outclass Tatsuki and as the match was over it took Ichigo a few seconds before realizing he had to call it. "Uh…winner Naruko."

It was quiet for a few more seconds before Keigo broke the silence. "That was awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Eheheheh, sorry about this but I got to go, tell Tatsuki that was fun and sorry for the blow to the neck." Naruko said as she ran out of the building heading to her job.

* * *

Naruko sighed as she closed the door to her apartment and leaned her back on the door. 'Man that job sucks' she thought to herself before she noticed a pair of shoes not hers on the floor. Then she noticed the orange jacket and smiled as she realized Yoruichi was there.

As she walked into her living room/kitchen she saw her sitting in her couch watching the TV and walked up behind her before draping her arms around Yoruichi's shoulders and put her head next to her face as Yoruichi turned her head and gave her a kiss.

"Hey babe, how was school?" Yoruichi said with a slight teasing tone in her voice. Naruko walked around and sat in her lap before replying. "Oh you know, unnecessary and utterly mind numbing. The only highlights was seeing Keigo get hit by a football during gym, and beating Tatsuki after she challenged me.

Yoruichi let out a snort of laughter at the thought of Tatsuki challenging Naruko, even she herself could barely hit her.

"But enough of that, I'm tired and I want to go to bed, I hope you'll join me Yoru-chan?" Naruko said as she got up and walked to the other part of the apartment which happened to be the bedroom/bathroom.

"Of course I'll join but I don't know how much sleep you'll get." Yoruichi said in a seductive tone as she got up and followed Naruko.

* * *

**Warning: Lemon starts here**

* * *

Turning around once in the bedroom Naruko caught Yoruichi in a searing hot kiss which she eagerly returned as she grabbed her blond locks in one hand and the other hand went to her lower back while Naruko had her hands on her ass.

As their tongues danced against each other they moved to the bed where Naruko lowered Yoruichi onto it only breaking the kiss to remove their shirts before Naruko started kissing and sucking on Yoruichi's neck while her hands went to her breasts massaging them firmly but softly making her moan her name hotly.

Yoruichi's hands weren't idle either as they went to Naruko's ass to squeeze them making her give a groan as dipped her head and took a nipple into her mouth as the now free hand went into Yoruichi's pants to touch her wet heat. Yoruichi let out a gasp that turned into a moan as she felt Naruko's mouth on her breast and her hand on her slit softly rubbing.

Naruko took her hand out of Yoruichi's pants and stopped her ministrations on her breasts getting a whine of protest from Yoruichi as she was getting extremely hot and bothered before Naruko slid down removing her pants and underwear on the way before leaning back to look at her chocolate colored beauty. She was a sight to see, hair disheveled her skin shining with sweat and her eyes looking at her with unrestrained lust.

Yoruichi getting impatient whined out a "Naru-chan don't just look!" getting her back on track as she bent down and engaged Yoruichi in a brief kiss before kissing her way down her body making her writhe in pleasure, she stopped to nuzzle the fine patch of hair sitting at the top of her goal with her nose, breathing in the scent of her arousal before she continued and finally reached Yoruichi's cunt which was by now dripping wet.

Deciding to end the torture she finally dipped her head and spread her folds before slowly sliding her tongue into her while she used a thumb to rub her wet pearl. Yoruichi threw her head back and moaned as she felt the hot organ enter her and her bundle of nerves get stimulated. Reaching down she raked her fingers through her lover's blond hair pushing her in further, Naruko obliged by joining a finger with her tongue making Yoruichi gasp loudly. Feeling extremely hot herself Naruko pulled her tongue out and replaced it with another finger before starting to suck on Yoruichi's clit as her now free hand went to her own cunt as she inserted two fingers making her moan which sent vibrations through her mouth to Yoruichi's pearl making her reach inner walls clench around Naruko's fingers and exclaim "Narukoooooo!" as she climaxed for the first time. Naruko kept pumping her fingers in Yoruichi getting slower as she let her come down from her high. Once she was done Naruko crawled up her lover's body until she came face to face with her where she engaged her in a passionate kiss letting her taste herself.

After a while Yoruichi broke the kiss and said. "Your turn." before she flipped them over and for the rest of the night all Naruko could do was moan.

* * *

**AN: And so the third chapter of SnS: KKnB is done, containing both my first fightning scene and first lemon scene, i hope it was good for a first time. I know last chapter i said this chapter would be where Ichigo meet Rukia but i changed my mind, that's next chapter instead.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, Till next time, Cuius of Caelum.**


	4. Shinigami, hollow and family

Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no bōken

(Life in Death: The Adventures of the Thunder Fox)

(死の生活：雷狐の冒険)

Chapter 3: Shinigami, hollow and family.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

As Naruko was walking aimlessly after having finished her shift at her job she spotted Ichigo getting rushed by another boy to which he simply shoved his foot in the guy's face before proceeding to stomp on his head enough to crack the concrete while one of the three people who hadn't been knocked out and along with a fourth person who was already knocked out who she assumed was a group said. "Whoa, Toshirin's gettin'…" Not finishing in disbelief while another said.

"This is bad!" And the final one still awake exclaimed "That's so messed up…"

As Ichigo finished stomping on the guy who had attacked him he said. "Quit yakkin'! All of you bastards LOOK AT THAT!" Pointing at a knocked over bottle with flowers in it that was by a light pole.

"Question one: What the hell is that? Yes, you in the middle!"

The person he called out jumped in surprise as his buddies leaned back before answering nervously. "Um, uh, a tribute for the kid who died here recently….."

"ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" Ichigo exclaimed as he appeared in front of him and hit him with a high kick making him fall back in an awkward position while the one on the right called out. "Mit-chan…."

"Okay then, why would that bottle have fallen over?" Ichigo asked.

This time the one on the left replied looking extremely nervous. "Well, we were skateboarding and knocked it over…."

Ichigo hit them with a flurry of kicks making them fly back as he screamed at them. "I dare you to do that again! I'll make it so people have to lay flowers for you too!" As his appearance took on a hellish look making them scream "We're so sorry!" as they ran away in fright.

Ichigo stood there watching them run away before sighing and saying. "If I scared them that badly, they probably won't come back here."

Then turning around he said. "I'll bring some new flowers for you tomorrow." To a girl that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The ghost girl replied with a smile. "Thanks for chasing them away. Now I can rest peacefully, O-nii-chan."

Ichigo bent down and set the bottle back up as he said "You're welcome. Hurry up and go to heaven." As he started to walk away and the girl disappeared Naruko ran to catch up with Ichigo before saying. "That was a nice thing you did for that girl Ichigo."

Halting Ichigo turned around and exclaimed."Naruko! You saw that? And wait you could see her?"

"In order, yes I saw that, and of course I could see her, why shouldn't I have? Because she's a ghost? I've always been able to see ghosts."

"So you're like me, I've always been able to see ghosts too. I've never meet anyone outside my family who could."

"Really? Where I grew up it wasn't that uncommon."

"Oh? Were exactly did you grow up? I don't believe you ever told any of us that."

"I grew up in a village in the middle of a forest, it was very peaceful for the most part, I haven't been there since I left after the….incident." She finished awkwardly as she didn't really want to talk about that.

"Sorry." Ichigo apologized. "I didn't mean to bring back bad memories. I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you."

"Oh? If you don't mind me asking, who did you lose?" Naruko asked, even though she already knew.

"It's ok, it was my mother. When I was nine."

* * *

As they were talking they reached his home and Ichigo asked. "Do you wanna come in?" Smirking Naruko teased. "My my Ichigo, taking me home to see the family. You aren't making moves on me are you?"

Ichigo blushed thinking she misunderstood and hurriedly said. "N-no no, I just-." He was interrupted when he heard Naruko laugh and frowned as he realized she had been teasing.

Quieting down she said. "I'm just teasing you Ichigo, but yes I would love to meet your family."

Nodding Ichigo opened the door and called out. "I'm home." Before getting kicked in the face by a man who exclaimed. "YOU'RE LATE!"

As Ichigo landed on the floor in a….awkward position he proceeded to yell. "You punk of a son! You know our dinner time is seven o'clock every night!"

Ichigo got up and got in his (now identified) father's face and yelled back. "Damn you, is that how you greet your son who went out of his way to help a ghost on the way home!?"

"I don't wanna hear it! Only punishment awaits those who disrupt our family time, no matter what the reason is!" His father responded as he pushed his head against Ichigo's.

They were interrupted by a laugh which made Ichigo remember that Naruko had come in with him.

"Oh, Naruko, this is my idiot dad Kurosaki Isshin, Dad this is my friend Uzumaki Naruko, and she can see ghosts like me."

"Aha! So that's where you've been, doing things with a girl!"

"Wha-what? No I just meet her on the way home and asked if she wanted to come in."

Isshin ignored him as he walked up to Naruko and leaned close to scrutinize her before asking. "Hmm, so are you his girlfriend?"

Naruko laughed before answering with a smile. "No I prefer girls, Kurosaki-san."

Isshin surprisingly didn't comment as he only nodded and turned to Ichigo and gave him a punch straight in the jaw before the two started fighting again as he said. "And you! Are you bragging about being able to talk to and touch ghosts?!"

"Shut up! I didn't ask for this power!" Ichigo responded. Naruko just looked on in amusement before she heard a young female voice say. "Stop it you two. The food is getting cold."

Looking over she saw two girls obviously Ichigo's little sisters, who looked like they were opposites and were most likely fraternal twins, sitting by a table eating food as the dark haired one replied to the light haired girl. "Let them be, Yuzu. More please." She said as she held out her bowl.

"But Karin-chan…"

Noticing Naruko looking at them Yuzu waved and greeted. "Oh, hello my name is Kurosaki Yuzu and this is my sister Karin. Nice to meet you." She said as she offered a bowl of rice to her.

The dark haired girl nodded her hello. Nodding back Naruko and accepting the bowl she said. "Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruko. I'm a friend of Ichigo. Nice to meet you."

They were interrupted by a yell from Isshin as he charged Ichigo only to be met by a fist sending him flying back.

"First of all, making a healthy male high school student come home at seven every night is unimagi—" Ichigo said before he was interrupted by Karin.

"Ichi-nii, you've got already got a new friend."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw a new ghost and exclaimed. "What, when did you-?! I exorcise and exorcise and they keep coming, dammit."

"Thanks for the food." Karin said before turning slightly in her chair to look at Ichigo and said. "Ichi-nii has it rough being _hi-spec_."

"But you know, I'm kind of jealous. I can sense presences but almost never see them."

"It's not as great as it seems trust me, it can be quite annoying to be honest." Naruko said as she watched Ichigo make a fool of himself trying to get rid of the ghost.

"I don't believe in ghosts and stuff, so…" Karin said.

"What!? But you can see them too can't you? Dad's the only one who can't see them."

"Regardless if you see them or not, if you don't believe, then it's like they never existed."

Naruko and Yuzu just looked at her as the ghost passed by them and said "That's cold!"

"Dinner…" Ichigo sighed before getting ground tackled Isshin as he yelled "Your guard was down!" and put in an arm lock that he quickly broke out of pushing his father back before then both punched each other in the face. After a second Ichigo remained standing as Isshin collapsed on the floor.

Wiping his face Ichigo said. "Forget it, I'm going to bed. Sorry Naruko but I'm sure you can find your way out yourself." As he walked upstairs.

"O-nii-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed before Isshin lifted his face of the floor making a questioning sound and a stupid face.

Karin sighed and said. "It's your fault, Dad."

"Why?!" Isshin questioned as he leapt up from the floor.

"O-nii-chan has been having a rough time lately:"

"Now that you mention it, he said he's seeing them a lot more lately."

"What?! He tells you two that kind of thing?! He didn't tell me…" Isshin said.

"Of course not. Karin said sitting backwards on her chair, not even looking at her father. "Who'd talk to a father who's past forty and still communicates like a child…"

Naruko laughed as Isshin stumbled up to a big poster that had a woman's face on it and said "Masaki Forever" and started whining to it.

"Well I guess I better get going. Yuzu, Karin, Kurosaki-san it was nice meeting you." Naruko said as she walked out, right as she had opened the front door Isshin came up behind her and followed her out.

"So, you're here huh?" Isshin said in a surprisingly serious voice. "I assume you are watching over Ichigo right?" Naruko only nodded. "Then do me a favor and make sure he doesn't get hurt, I realize that it won't be too long till his powers start to manifest. The fact that he's seeing more ghosts is proof of that."

"Don't worry, Kurosaki –_taicho_. I'll keep watch and make sure nothing he can't handle happens." Naruko said, putting emphasis on taicho making Isshin glare at her. "You know that was a long time ago, I've moved on from that life." He said.

"As have I Isshin, as have I." Naruko said before disappearing in a blur.

* * *

Next day Naruko as she was making breakfast for her and Yoruichi she saw a news report about a, what was believed to be a bomb having gone off. She could tell immediately that it was a Hollow from the footage though. "Hmm." She said. "That's near Ichigo's place." She shrugged and took the breakfast to the bedroom where Yoruichi was still sleeping and proceeded to "wake her up".

An hour or so later she was standing on a rooftop watching Ichigo's first encounter with a hollow, ready to jump in if she needed to. She didn't though as just as he was about to be attacked a Shinigami (Death God) appeared and killed it in two hits.

"Hmm, so now he's seen both a Hollow and a Shinigami, that won't leave his mind easily." She said to herself before leaving.

After seeing the Shinigami Naruko had decided to follow her around a bit knowing what she was looking for. By the time the moon stood high in the night sky they had finally arrived at Ichigo's house. Deciding to stay a small distance away and simply observe for now, as she watched the Shinigami enter Ichigo's room she thought to herself. 'Boy is he going to be surprised by that.'

* * *

A little later she felt a hollow approaching and looked around, sure enough there was a big one headed straight for the Ichigo's house. Most likely sensing his and the Shinigami's Reiatsu (Spirit Pressure). Giving a brief thought if she should stop it, she decided that she would simply watch and only interfere if things got too out of hand.

She watched as the Hollow got to the house and destroyed a part of it and grabbing Karin while Yuzu ran upstairs. Tensing up and getting ready to jump in if the Shinigami wasn't successful in defeating the hollow. She wasn't expecting seeing Ichigo break through a Kido (even if it was just a level one) and rush the hollow like an idiot with a chair before getting smacked away by the hollow being sent bouncing across the pavement before stopping laying on his back.

As the hollow tried to catch him he jumped out of the way just as it slammed its hand down where he used to be and then the Shinigami sliced the hollow which made it drop Karin who Ichigo caught and then the hollow left to heal its wound.

Naruko watched as the Shinigami reassured Ichigo that his sisters were fine and then told him that he was the reason the hollow had attacked them because of his high amount of spiritual power.

She watched as the hollow re-appeared and Ichigo blamed himself and tried to sacrificing himself to the hollow. She saw as just before she was about to jump in to stop Ichigo from dying the Shinigami appeared in front of him and took the bite as she cut the hollow and broke one of its teeth before she collapsed.

Naruko watched as Ichigo called out to the Shinigami and she proceeded to reprimand him. The shinigami crawled over to a light pole and sat against it as she asked Ichigo if he wanted to save his family and then tell him to impale himself on her Zanpakutou (Soul-cutter sword) and become a Shinigami. She saw Ichigo accept and tell her to "Give me the sword, Shinigami."

The Shinigami replied saying. "I'm not "Shinigami". I'm Kuchiki Rukia." Making Naruko think 'A Kuchiki? I wonder if she's related to Byakuya, she sure doesn't act like it.'

She watched as Ichigo gave his name to Rukia before impaling himself on her blade just before the hollow reached them, causing a huge explosion of Reiatsu that managed to halt the hollow before its arm got cut off and Ichigo appeared behind it dressed in Shinigami clothes and welding a huge Zanpakutou.

"Damn." Naruko commented to herself, "He's got an impressive amount of Reiryoku (Spirit Power) for a new Shinigami."

Looking over she saw the Shinigami Rukia was no longer a Shinigami. 'Well….that might cause some trouble for him.' Naruko thought.

Ichigo proceeded to completely decimate the hollow easily before collapsing.

* * *

**AN: Fourth chapter of ****SnS: KKnB** is done.

**This chapter definatly took the longest to write, mainly cause i was watching Bleach while doing it to get it right, which is why most of it probably seems better then the other chapters. That and i kept getting interrupted. And as promised we have reached canon. Next chapter Ichigo starts his shinigami duties and Naruko and the rest of the gang meets Rukia. Oh and since im now basically copying the anime and altering it to fit with Naruko things like character personalities will probably fit better.**

**Till next time, Cuius of Caelum**


	5. Family disagreements and Shinigami work

Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no bōken

(Life in Death: The Adventures of the Thunder Fox)

(死の生活：雷狐の冒険)

Chapter 4: Family disagreements and Shinigami work.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Bleach or Death Note. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach and is owned by Tsugumi Ohba. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the three series.**

* * *

Naruko and Ichigo were walking through school and Ichigo was telling her about how a truck had crashed into their house and Naruko acted curious and interested even though she of course knew what actually happened.

"Well you were lucky none of you got hurt then, huh Ichigo." She said. Ichigo just grunted in reply right before he walked right into someone and knocked them over.

"Oh, it's just you, Inoue."

Inoue looked up and apologized before Naruko hit Ichigo over the head and told said. "Ichigo! You knock her over and that's all you say? Apologize!"

"Oh, uh my bad." He said said before turning his attention to Inoue. "You okay?"

Inoue nodded and made a "yes" sound. Ichigo offered his hand to her to pull her up but Inoue looked up at him and jumped to her feet saying she was fine before waving her arms around as her speech turned into jibberish until she turned and ran away.

"What's with her?" Ichigo asked.

"You've got a hell of a mean look." Tatsuki said who had been walking with Inoue. "Anyways, why'd you come so late? It's lunch time already."

"A truck crashed into his house." Naruko said helpfully as Ichigo sent her a little glare not having wanted to tell anyone yet.

"A truck crashed into your house?! Is your family ok?" Tatsuki asked worriedly.

Ichigo sighed and told her they were all fine, they didn't even wake up when it happened before walking away.

* * *

"Ichigo! I heard a truck crashed into your house." Keigo said as they were all sitting around waiting for class to start.

"Pretty much."

"Did you finish cleaning up?" Mizuiro asked.

"As if we could finish _that _fast."

"Want some help?" Ichigo turned to Chad and before having to look high up to see his face.

"Nah, that's ok." He answered somewhat apprehensive.

Naruko laughed as she told Chad he'd probably break more stuff then help before noticing someone familiar nearing the group.

"What's the next class again?" Ichigo asked not having noticed the new presence. "Modern Nations" Mizuiro answered.

Naruko grinned inwardly as the new person came up behind Ichigo and said. "Oh, so _you're _Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo turned to look who talked as she introduced herself as Kuchiki and said she would be sitting next to him in a really weird voice.

Ichigo freaked and stood up and pointed at her yelling. "Y-you!"

"W-what? What's wrong Ichigo?" Keigo asked surprised.

"You know her?" Chad then asked before Naruko "hmmed" to herself catching their attention before saying.

"Kuchiki….Oh now I remember! Wasn't that the girl you said you knocked up yesterday Ichigo?" Everybody stared at her with wide eyes stunned; however the funniest reaction was by far by Rukia who reacted jumped back a bit pointing at her yelling. "Wh-wh-wh-WHAT!?"

At that point Naruko couldn't hold it anymore and fell the ground from laughing but she managed to somehow state how they should see their faces.

Ichigo growled before screaming her name and lunging for her which she evaded still laughing. Ichigo and Rukia proceeded to chase her until the teacher came in and broke it up.

* * *

Later Ichigo was talking to Rukia about what happened to her and how she wanted him to help her with her duties and when he refused, launched him out of his body, at this Naruko thought she would finally introduce herself fully or atleast mostly.

So while Ichigo was freaking out about being outside his body she walked around the corner saying. "Hey Ichigo! Why is there two of you?" Before switching to a teasing tone and saying. "And what're you doing with Rukia huh? Having some alone time?"

"Huh? Naruko? What're you doing here?"

"Going to school of course, that and wondering how why you won't help Rukia with her duties"

At this point Rukia was suspicious and asked how she could see the Ichigo that wasn't lying on the ground and how she knew about her duties. Naruko gave a hum before saying. "Tell you what. Hit me with that glove and we'll take it from there."

Rukia wasn't completely sure but agreed and hit her with her glove. Naruko now in soul form stretched not having been outside her gigai in quite some time.

She wasn't wearing the school uniform anymore, now she was wearing blue cargo pants, a mesh shirt that didn't cover her mid-riff with medium long sleeves and an over-shirt that was somewhat smaller than the mesh. Her stomach now exposed you could see a strange and intricate tribal tattoo on it. On her back was a black and red katana with a fox-head shaped tsuba (Hand guard) and an oddly shaped blade inside a black sheath which was held on her back by a red sash.

"What the?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You're a shinigami?!"

Rukia was looking at her with suspicion and stated she had never seen her before in soul society and since she wasn't wearing the standard outfit she was probably a rogue.

"Well well well. Seems the little shinigami has a smart head on her shoulders." Naruko said as she put her hands in her pockets. "Yes I am a rogue shinigami but I doubt I'm wanted seeing as the fact I left that place was well hidden, if anything most would think I'm dead. But it's not like I'm the first rogue you've meet, I do believe you've meet Urahara, seeing as you have a gigai and around here he's the only one who has them."

"I've meet him yes. So what do you want?" Rukia said/asked.

"I simply thought it was time for me to introduce myself properly to Ichigo and maybe help you out."

"Okay hold on!" Ichigo yelled. "What the fuck is going on here?!"

Naruko sighed as she said. "Ichigo I've been watching you for a while. Me and some friends noticed that your power was stronger than most humans and decided that keeping an eye on you would be best. It's not every day you see a human with shinigami powers after all. And now that you've achieved some of those powers I thought I would help you out. I am quite experienced after all."

"What so you only became my friend to watch me? Have you lied to us this whole time?" Ichigo said as he glared at her. A glare that soon withered as Naruko glared at him with twice the intensity as she was clearly not happy.

"Yes I lied to you. But becoming your friend was never necessary to keep an eye on you. I became your friend not to get closer to you, but simply because I enjoyed my life for once and let things happen. I actually never planned to befriend you, it just happened. And I don't know about you but I am glad it did, because I got several good friends from it."

"Enough! Ichigo come with me and you uh…"

"Uzumaki Naruko"

"Uzumaki-san, if you want to help I guess you can come too."

* * *

"Hey, how far are you taking us?" Ichigo asked as they neared a park.

"It's near here." Rukia answered as she looked at her phone.

"What's that?"

"Orders" Naruko answered for Rukia. "From Soul Society."

"Most likely, a plus spirit inhabiting this park will be targeted." Rukia said before they all heard a scream and an explosion happened in the park as they saw a kid spirit being chased by a spider-looking hollow as he screamed for help. Ichigo went to go save the spirit before Rukia told him to wait.

"What?!"

"Why should you save him? That child is a total stranger, isn't he?" Bringing up what Ichigo had said before Naruko revealed herself. Ichigo turned around and responded that it didn't mean he couldn't just _not_ save him.

"Not when he's being attacked right before my eyes."

"DON'T BE SELFISH!" Rukia yelled surprising Ichigo. "Shinigami must be fair towards all souls. Wanting to save only those you can reach, only those you can see…This work isn't that convenient."

The plus yelled again and Ichigo turned again as Rukia told him to not save him. "If you want to save that child now, be prepared to save all other spirits as well! Be prepared to save them even if it means chasing them all around and sacrificing yourself!"

As Ichigo was at a loss of what to do Naruko thought to herself. 'Hmm, she's serious. Oh well if Ichigo decides to not save the kid I'll just have to do it. But I would be awfully disappointed in him if I do.'

As the plus fell and almost got taken by the hollow Ichigo appeared by it and sliced its front legs off making it fall on its back before disappearing.

"Are you prepared, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"No, I ain't!" he said shocking Rukia.

"_Be prepared"…_ I don't care about that! I saved this kid 'cuz I wanted to." He stated while Rukia looked at him still surprised. "Are you different?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked not understanding. Ichigo turned and faced her before telling her.

"Last night, you risked your neck to save me. At that moment, were you thinking about your _duty as a shinigami_? When you risk your life, that ain't the reason!"

As he talked the hollow re-appeared charging at him while Rukia look at him alarmed.

"Aleast, for me…." Ichigo said as the hollow lunged at him. "IT AIN'T!" He finished as he turned and stabbed the hollow through the mask, killing it.

Naruko applauded as she said. "Well said Ichigo. Now how about you send that little kid to heaven, I think he's suffered enough."

At that Ichigo walked up to the plus asking if he was alright. The spirit looked up at him before screaming a bit and falling backwards. As he knelt down Ichigo and prepared to perform Konso (Soul burial) he told the kid. "Hey kid. If you don't wanna be scared like that again go to heaven already."

As he finished speaking he put the pommel of his sword on the spirit's forehead perfectly performing the Konso.

"Excellent Konso." Rukia commented and Naruko told him he did well.

Standing up Ichigo only said. "I'm going home." And walked away.

Smirking Naruko told him he should probably go get his body first and to stop walking like he got fucked in the ass causing him to stop for a second before continuing walking, normally this time.

"Well I'll be seeing you Rukia, and don't do anything naughty to him while you sleep in his closet."

Before Rukia could ask how she knew that she disappeared in a blur.

* * *

Two days after school while Ichigo was being followed around by Rukia, Naruko had decided since he had Rukia around she could spare not keeping watch on him for a bit; therefor she was spending the day with Yoruichi shopping.

Right now they were taking a break sitting on a bench eating some ice-cream. "Hey Yuro-chan how about we go watch a movie later?" Naruko asked as she finished her ice-cream.

"Sure babe, what movie did you have in mind?"

"Well there is this movie which is apparently a movie version of an anime. I think it was called Death Note. It's about this student who finds a book that a shinigami dropped and uses it to kill criminals. From what I saw they made the shinigami monster looking, which is kind of hilarious." Naruko explained. Yoruichi agreed to go watch it and then they set out for more shopping.

* * *

A few hours after the movie they were walking home to Naruko's when they noticed a spike of reiatsu and looked at each other and nodding before transforming into a cat and fox and ran towards the source.

Getting there they saw the side of a building explode and Ichigo come flying out before sliding to a stop mid-air and a hollow that had Inoue in its grip telling him to not move before hitting Ichigo with its tail sending him crashing into the ground.

Rukia managed to get Ichigo up showing that he had a wound on his head. Rukia proceeded to tell him to not hesitate to slay the hollow even if it was Inoue's brother once.

As the hollow and Inoue talked and the hollow started choking her Naruko had moved into a position to catch the hollow's eyes and then stared into them slowly making the hollow slightly release its grip before Ichigo came from behind it and attack it stabbing his blade in its tail several times causing it to completely release Inoue.

The hollow lunged for Inoue only to have its hand cut in two by Ichigo who darted in front of it. Ichigo knelt down and checked on Inoue before standing and saying.

"Listen you; do you know why big brothers are born first?" He asked the hollow before turning and facing it. "To protect the little sisters and brothers being born later, dammit."

Rukia came rushing in yelling for Ichigo but he ignored her as he kept saying. "A big brother can never tell his little sister "I'll kill you", EVEN IF IT COSTS YOUR OWN LIFE!"

"Shut up, Orihime belongs to me! I raised her in place of the parents who abandoned us both. That's when she was three. Ever since then I've always protected her." The hollow responded before reaching out to Inoue while calling out to her.

"Orihime!" He said, making her look up. "Come here now. If atleast you listen to me, I won't hurt the others." Inoue stood up and turned towards him before Rukia told her. "Wait, it's a trap! He no longer has the heart of your brother."

"But…" She said before a hand touched her shoulder. Turning around she saw Naruko who had remained unnoticed and transformed back to her human form before showing herself.

"No Orihime. This is not him anymore; going to him will only cause yourself to be put in a hostage situation at best." Naruko said as Rukia gasped at her appearing from nowhere and Ichigo turned his head looking at her with wide eyes wondering where she came from.

As she had been speaking the hollow had seen Inoue's hairclips which caused a flashback in his mind before he cried in anguish and started to throw himself around hitting a wall.

"Onii-chan! (Big Brother)" Inoue cried out in worry and Rukia expressed her surprise while Ichigo and Naruko just looked on.

"Orihime…" The hollow said with a painfilled voice before yelling. "BELONGS TO ME!" As he lunged towards Ichigo trying to bite him, which Ichigo blocked with his sword.

"Bullshit! Inoue is Inoue! She doesn't belong to ANYONE!" Ichigo yelled before he threw the hollow out of the building and then charged at it as it came back.

As he was about to kill it he hesitated and the hollow took the opportunity to spit a burning acid at Ichigo hitting his hands causing him to let go of his sword and and fall down. The hollow hit him with his tail sending him to the ground but he managed to land on his feet crouched before standing up as the hollow charged at him.

He turned around just in time to see the hollow right in front of him about to bite him. His eyes widened as he saw Inoue standing in the way getting bit by her brother and hugging him.

"Inoue…" Ichigo exclaimed in disbelief before she feel down on her knees still hugging the hollow.

"Orihime…." The hollow said before Inoue said. "I'm sorry, Onii-chan. It's my fault. Because I said "Don't leave me alone" that day…That's why, you couldn't go to heaven."

The hollow again said her name before she continued. "I knew that you were always nearby. Even yesterday, when I was about to get hit by that car you protected me. You said "Look out!" and pulled my leg."

"So that was it." Rukia said as she understood why the bruise on Inoue's leg looked so weird.

"But if I relied on you forever, you couldn't rest peacefully. So I wanted to show you." She said as she looked up at him and started crying. "That I was happy, that you didn't have to worry. But that…made you….lonely." She said as she let him go from her injury. As Naruko looked on she felt her respect for the girl rise.

"No it- it's not your…" Her brother said as his mask started acting weird and he screamed in anguish again.

When Ichigo questioned what was happening Naruko told him. "Right now, he's struggling with the hollow within him." Rukia took over the explanation saying. "He didn't become a hollow of his own volition. He was probably taken by other hollows against his will."

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "You don't know? Their aim must have been you." Naruko said. "Souls taken by powerful hollows end up being manipulated by those hollows."

Again Rukia continued the explanation. "In other words, the hollow that's after you took a soul that you would find hard to fight, and sent it after you."

"But now, he's desperately fighting that hollow. For his sister's sake." Naruko finished.

"Orihime!" The hollow screamed before his mask finally shattered showing his human face. Inoue looked up at him with tear-filled eyes before finally collapsing from her injury.

"Orihi-" Sora (Her brother) exclaimed before being interrupted by Ichigo screaming. "Inoue!" And started running towards her.

"Calm down!" Rukia called halting Ichigo as she and Naruko walked up to them.

"The chain of fate on her chest isn't broken yet. As long as that's connected she won't die." Naruko explained.

"You're in the way of me treating her. Get back." Rukia said as she knelt down by Inoue. "I can still save her with my Kido." She said as she put a hand on Inoue's chest and a glow appeared around it.

Ichigo saw Sora look at Inoue's hairclips and said. "I heard those were a present from you. Inoue told me. She said that's why she wears them every day."

Sora turned around and picked up Ichigo's sword causing Ichigo to look alarmed before Sora said. "If I stay around like this, I'll eventually become a monster again. So now, while my mind is still clear. I want to disappear." He finished as he pointed the sword at his own throat.

"But that's – " Ichigo started before being interrupted by Naruko. "Ichigo! He made the right choice. Those who've become a hollow once can never return to normal. Let him disappear like he wishes."

"Naruko!" He said before again being interrupted, this time by Rukia. "Do not worry. Slaying a hollow does not mean you're killing it." She said as she kept healing Inoue before turning to face him. "It means you're washing away its sin and making it able to go to the home of all souls, Soul Society. And that's why we shinigami exist.

Ichigo looked up at Sora who nodded and was about to stab himself before Inoue's voice reached them. "Wait, Onii-chan." Causing him to stop and look over at her just as she opened her eyes and turned her head towards him.

"That day, when you bought me these hairpins, I fought with you because I thought they were childish. I didn't say anything to you as you went to work. And that was our goodbye. So, now let me say it properly." She said as she sat up with Rukia's help. "Onii-chan, see you later." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, see you later." Sora responded with a smile on his face before impaling himself with Ichigo's sword. As they watched him disappear and Inoue broke down and started crying in Rukia's arms.

Sighing Naruko asked if they could handle the rest and getting an affirmative waved as she turned and walked away as a black cat jumped on her shoulder.

* * *

"It's true, I'm telling you! A Sumo champion REALLY came to my apartment and blew a hole in the wall with a gun." It was the day after at school during lunch time and Inoue was telling the other girls about what she had experienced the evening before.

"You and that story again, try something with a bit more realism. Like a pro-wrestler came and had an out-of-ring grudge match or something" One of the other girls said.

As they continued talking Ichigo, Rukia and Naruko was standing some distance away staring at them listening to what they were saying with blank faces.

"This is what you did last night?" Ichigo asked Rukia who nodded her affirmative.

"So you used a memory modifier huh? I've seen it used before but I don't think I've ever heard such a crazy story before." Naruko said in wonder.

"You used that on my family too didn't you?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Yeah, I used it." She said before noticing Ichigo being very quiet. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I still can't say I'm "prepared." He said as Rukia came up to him. "After all, I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers."

"But," He said as he looked over at Naruko and Rukia. "Neither am I scum enough to sit quietly by while people are getting hurt before my eyes."

He put his hand out towards Rukia and said. "I'd like to help you. With that "Shinigami work." Rukia smiled before grabbing his hand and saying "Sure. I'm looking forward to it."

"Took ya long enough Ichigo!" Naruko said as she hit him on his back while grinning. "Now seal it with a kiss." She said pushing him into Rukia before running away being chased by a red-faced Rukia and Ichigo, laughing all the while.

* * *

**AN: Fifth chapter done! That took a little longer then the other ones, mainly because of one scene that i didnt really know how to do, and im still not happy with it. This chapter ended up being two of the anime's episodes too, as it didn't feel right cutting it in the middle of it. For Naruko's look if you haven't already seen it, it's on my profile, just add whisker marks and remove the flak jacket, it's actually the picture for the story now that i think about it xD. If you noticed Naruko hasn't really had any action that's cause that won't really happen until they go to Soul Society. Oh and two of Naruko's zanpakutou's abilities are shown in this chapter *hint hint* xD.**

**Till next time, Cuius of Caelum**


	6. The Giant and the Bird

Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no bōken

(Life in Death: The Adventures of the Thunder Fox)

(死の生活：雷狐の冒険)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

Chapter 5: The Giant and the Bird

* * *

"Man…I can't believe my injury healed in a day." Ichigo stated as he felt his forehead where he used to have an injury.

"Surprised? My grades in Kido were in the top level. Healing like that is a piece of cake." Rukia said with a proud smile on her face.

"Grades? So what? Shinigami's have a school?" Ichigo asked as he turned around. Before Rukia could answer Naruko came up and smacked him on the back of his head. "Of course they do baka, and be more careful when talking about that stuff ."

"More importantly, Ichigo…how does one drink this?" Rukia asked and held up a juice pack. Naruko just looked at her with blank face as Ichigo told her how to do it before Mizuiro came up to them.

"Oh? You're together again. You three are awfully friendly." He said while holding his lunch.

"Well, I hang with them because they're funny to watch, and I think they are together so much because they "like" like each other, they just won't admit it." Naruko said with a mischievous smirk.

"Wh-what the hell kind of nonsense are you talking Naruko!?" Ichigo said with a bright red blush on his face while Rukia was looking away to try and hide her blush.

"We don't like each other like that!" Rukia exclaimed. Naruko just tilted her head with the smirk still on her face.

"You don't? Well if you want to deny it, that's okay too." She said.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but you should consider what others think a bit more, Ichigo." Mizuiro said.

"You stupid? If I cared about that, I'd have dyed my hair black years ago."

"That's true." Mizuiro said before Rukia who had gone back to the mystery of the juice box and found the straw exclaimed. "Oh, so this is it?! But, where should I poke it?" Naruko once again just looked at her before face palming.

"Kuchiki-san, hello." Mizuiro greeted. Rukia looked up and instantly switched to that horrible "sweet" act and greeted him back. "Hello, uh…Kojima-kun."

"Right. I still haven't introduced myself, have I? Kojima Mizuiro, 15 years old. My hobby is-"

"Girl hunting" Naruko cut in.

"What?! No, it's not! That's mean."

"He looks innocent, but he's an incurable womanizer. Be careful." Ichigo said.

"Quit that! You'll ruin my image! Besides, I'm only interested in older women." Mizuiro told them.

"That's why I told her to be careful." Naruko deadpanned.

"Huh?" Mizuiro asked confused, as of course he had no idea that Rukia was a hell of a lot older than him.

"Nothing." She responded shaking her head.

"Hark! Lo there do I see our pretty new transfer student, Kuchiki-san! Why art thou here?" Keigo who had just arrived exclaimed.

Naruko just shook her head at his antics as Mizuiro answered. "Ichigo hit on her and lured her up here."

"Wha- No-" Ichigo yelled.

"What?! Ichigo you bastard!" Keigo exclaimed before completely switching and putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, giving him a thumbs up and while crying saying. "Good job!"

"Oh…You're happy enough to _cry_?" Ichigo asked, a little stunned.

Rukia looked up from her juice box mystery when she noticed a shadow, (which she STILL hadn't solved) and saw Keigo there saluting while still crying. "Thank you, Captain, for coming to this unique garden of manliness!" He exclaimed.

Rukia who was unsure of what to make of this simply greeted. "Hello…."

Still crying Keigo started to jump around and yelled. "Come on, everyone! Today's lunch will be a party! A huge party!"

"With coffee milk and yakisoba bread?" Mizuiro questioned.

"Shut up! It's the feeling that counts! Ah, yes, Kuchiki-san, if you need help with _anything_ at all, please ask me." Keigo said. Before Rukia could respond, Naruko walked up to him and hit him over the head.

"Don't think I don't know what you mean by that you lecherous perv! If I see you try anything I'm gonna fucking bash your head in!" She yelled at him.

"C-c'mon Naruko, I'm a gentleman! I would never try anything!" Keigo nervously replied while backing away, straight into Chad who was carrying a birdcage.

"Hey, Chad." Ichigo greeted. Chad just lifted his hand in greeting. "You're injured." Ichigo said from where he sat.

"What happened Chad?" Naruko asked.

"The one on my head is from a steel girder that fell on my yesterday." Chad replied before getting interrupted by Keigo. "A STEEL GIRDER?!" He exclaimed.

"The one on my hand and arm is from a head-on collision with a motorcycle." Chad continued. "The rider was hurt badly, so I carried him to the hospital and just got back." He said as if it was no big deal.

"So that's why you're late…" Naruko said.

"More like, I'm _still_ wonderin' what the hell you're _made of_?" Ichig said, astounded that he could still walk.

"Hey, what's with the bird?" Keigo asked as Chad put the birdcage down.

"Hello, my name is Shibata Yuichi. What is your name?" The bird said as Ichigo, Rukia and Naruko got a weird feeling from it.

"Whoa! This thing can seriously talk! My name is Asano Keigo. Say it." Keigo said as he leaned down to the bird.

"Chad, where'd you get this cockatiel?" Naruko asked.

"Yesterday….. I got it." Chad responded.

"WAIT ONE MINUTE! You got lazy in the middle and shortened the story just now, didn't you?!" Keigo accused pointing at Chad. "That's a bad habit. Tell us, tell us everything."

"I didn't shorten it."

"Nooo, you did!"

"Don't worry." Rukia said noticing Ichigo staring at the bird warily. "There certainly is something inside it, but it's nothing bad."

"It's probably just a lonely ghost." Naruko said.

"We can't just let it be, though. Sometime tonight, we should give it a Konso." Rukia continued.

"Roger. I'm gonna miss out on sleep again." Ichigo responded.

"Don't complain. You're better than that Ichigo, and hey, if you're lucky and continue doing such a good job, Rukia might give you a kiss in reward!" Naruko said teasingly with a smirk tugging at her lips.

Ichigo and Rukia didn't even bother replying, instead settling for trying to get rid of their blushes. 'But, he immediately began to worry about others at just the hint of a ghost. I suppose he's finally learning the mindset of a Shinigami.' Naruko thought to herself.

"Here." Ichigo said, finally having enough of Rukia's juice box problem and fixed it for her.

"Thank you." She said as she took a sip.

"When I was in eighth grade…" He said, getting Naruko and Rukia's attention. "…was when I first met Chad. Back then, 'cause of my hair, people had it out for me. I got into fights all the time. Then one time, things started to get really serious. I was getting beat up, and Chad came and helped me, he got their attention and just let them hit him over and over. Chad won't fight no matter how tangled up he gets." Ichigo told them.

"That's unusual." Rukia said.

"Yeah."

"This juice is _good_." Rukia said as Naruko again face palmed herself.

* * *

Having been invited by Ichigo to his home since his sisters wouldn't stop asking him to bring her home again, Naruko was accompanying him as he went home.

"I'm home." Ichigo said.

"Outta the way! Outta the way!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Karin?" What're you rushing-?" Ichigo asked as Karin rushed by.

"Onii-chan, welcome home. Oh hi Naruko-san." Yuzu said as she hurried past them.

"What's all this ruckus?!" Naruko asked.

"There was a traffic accident at a nearby intersection." Yuzu responded.

"A traffic accident?" Ichigo said before they heard Isshin.

"You can't take them?! Do it anyways! We've got patients we're not fully equipped to treat! Listen; tell your chief of staff it's a request from Kurosaki! Then you'll have as many open beds as you want! Got it?!" He yelled at the person on the phone before getting off it.

"Oyaji." Ichigo said as they stood in the doorway to his office.

"Dammit, freaking underlings dragging their feet!" Isshin exclaimed.

"Anything we can help with?"Ichigo asked.

"Nothing! Go hide in a corner so you don't get in my way!" Isshin told him.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting with his head between his legs sulking while Naruko leaned against the wall next to him, slightly amused by his misfortune.

They perked up as they heard Yuzu say. "Otou-san, here's another."

"That's a big one we got here." Isshin said as he watched his daughters struggling to hold him up."Ichigo, time to work. If you want to help its appreciated Naruko."

"Okay/Sure." They said before freezing, seeing who the patient was.

"Chad." Ichigo said. Naruko looked to the right and saw Karin stare at the bird Chad was still carrying with him. 'Seems she has bigger awareness then we thought.' She thought.

They helped Isshin move Chad to a place for him to sit down before removing his shirt showing a large purple wound on his back. Naruko frowned at the wound.'That's not a normal wound.' She thought.

"What a horrible wound." Yuzu gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"This is pretty bad. It seems like a burn. What could've hit you?" Isshin said.

'This feeling.' Ichigo thought as he looked at the wound. He glanced at Naruko and saw her give a slight nod. 'Thought so.'

"You'll have to take it easy for-" Isshin told Chad only to be interrupted by him. "No. I'm fine now." He said as he put his shirt and stood up.

"Yeah, right! No way you're fine with all that bleeding." Isshin said before Chad fell to the ground. "See, I told you so. Yuzu, Karin! Prepare a bed."

"Hai! Be good and go to bed, okay?" Yuzu told Chad.

Naruko walked up to Ichigo and gestured for him to lead the way to his room.

* * *

"Did you feel it?" Ichigo asked Rukia once they were in his room.

"Of course. I noticed it even from here. I didn't feel anything from the cockatiel. From his wound though…I smelled a Hollow's scent." Rukia responded from where she was sitting on his bed.

* * *

The next day Naruko met up with Ichigo and Rukia who was looking for Chad, fearing for his safety.

"How's it going? Have you picked up the trail?" Rukia asked.

"No, how about you guys?" Naruko said.

"We've got nothing, too." Ichigo said. "Zero information from Soul Society about the Hollow. And nothing on the radar." Rukia said.

"Even if it's after Chad, unless it comes to the living world, we can't know its location." Naruko said.

"Chad's being stalked by a Hollow. If we wait until he's attacked to act, it'll be too late!" Ichigo said. "Somehow…That's it! The cockatiel Chad was carrying. We can just follow the ghost that was possessing it!"

"That's impossible!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Here goes…" Ichigo said, ignoring Rukia. He closed his eyes and concentrated before something happened.

"Ichi…go..What is this feeling?"

"He's finding the ghost." Naruko said. "He's doing something that's classified as a captain level ability." Just then the reishi in the air seemed to merge and become like countless silk threads.

"This is…" Rukia said chocked.

"I found it! This one." Ichigo said as he grabbed one of the threads and started running. Before Rukia could ask Naruko said.

"Yeah, that was spirit threads. Something only top Shinigami should be able to see. He's grown a lot in this short time."

"Amazing." Was all Rukia could say before they ran to catch up with Ichigo.

* * *

As they ran they saw Chad come out from a passage. "There he is!" Ichigo said. Chad looked at them before turning and running away.

"Baka, why're you running away? You're in danger if you're alone!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ichi-nii!" They looked over to their right and saw Karin standing there, looking sick.

"Karin?! What's wrong? You look like you can barely stand." Ichigo said before Karin feel to her knees.

"Karin!" He called out as he ran to her.

"Ichigo! You take her home first. We'll go take care of Chad." Naruko told him.

"What're you talking about?! I can't ask you to…"

"Don't argue." Rukia said. "We can't have your concentration break in the middle of fighting the Hollow because you left her here."

Ichigo hesitated before Naruko said. "Get going already. I'll take care of the Hollow, it'll be a nice little workout. I haven't fought anything recently. Let me have some fun."

* * *

They had almost caught up with Chad when they heard. "I smell something good."

They stopped, Rukia with a tensed stance and Naruko standing relaxed. The Hollow appeared leaning over Rukia's shoulder saying. "You smell really tasty. Let me have a taste, of your soul!"

It tried to bite her but she jumped away before Naruko appeared in front of her. "Stay back Rukia, you aren't back at a level to properly fight a Hollow yet. I'll take care of this."

"Oh? You don't die from one hit? And it seems like you can see me, too. Who the he-"The Hollow said before being interrupted by Naruko.

"Hado no Ichi, Sho!" She said as she pointed her finger at the Hollow sending it flying backwards before it landed some distance away. The Hollow got up before saying. "Oh? A shinigami huh? You know, I've eaten two Shinigami who came to send that kid to heaven. They tasted so damn good."

"That kid" as in the ghost inside the cockatiel?" Rukia asked.

"That's right."

"So you've been stubbornly chasing that ghost around. Why?" Naruko asked.

"Let's see now, if you behave and let me eat you, I'll answer."

"Sorry, I'll have to pass on that. I'll just kill you instead." Naruko said before disappearing from view.

"Huh?!" The Hollow exclaimed before being launched into a wall by a kick from Naruko. The Hollow got up again before saying "Damn!" and jumping up in the sky were he folded out a pair of previously unseen wings attached to his arms and hovered in the air.

"Hahahaha! What now Shinigami?!"

Naruko just looked at it before again disappearing before appearing above it kicking it straight down into the ground.

"Geez, you think just because you can fly you're all that? Baka." Naruko said as she landed in front of the Hollow before noticing it chuckling to itself. "Huh? What're you laughing about?"

"That's why every one of you shinigami gets beaten by us! You damn shinigami underestimate us Hollows!" The Hollow said as it stood up before a mass of frog-like creatures jumped from out of nowhere and latched on to Naruko and Rukia, sending Rukia to the ground while Naruko just stood there looking unimpressed. With a sigh she pulsed her reiatsu causing the creatures on both her and Rukia to go flying.

"WHAT?! How the hell did you do that?!" The Hollow screamed before hearing Naruko say.

"Try not to get hit by this, if you do you'll die, and my fun will be over. Hado no Sanjuusan, Sokatsui!" She exclaimed pointing her palm at the Hollow sending a jet of blue fire to shoot towards the Hollow. "Dammit!" It said before taking to the air to dodge the Kido.

"If I'm this high up there is no way she can reach me, and anything she tries to hit me with I can easily do-WHAT HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" The Hollow started saying before screaming seeing Naruko stand before him in the air as if it was solid.

"I told you, don't think you're all that just 'cause you can fly." Naruko said as she walked towards the Hollow.

"Dammit, take this!" The Hollow yelled as one of the frog-like creatures emerged from him and spewed out some kind of leeches that latched on to Naruko, causing her to stop and frown. "Disgusting." She said as the Hollow laughed and sent out a signal with his tongue causing the leeches to explode, shrouding Naruko in smoke.

"Naruko!" Rukia called out.

"Hahahahaha, seems you weren't so tough after all huh? Shinigami?!" The Hollow yelled happily before feeling something stab him in through the back. "H-how!?" He exclaimed, looking backwards to see Naruko completely unharmed, with her sword stabbing him.

"A Hollow at your level doesn't even come close to being able to hurt me. Now go to hell!" She told him as she pulled out her sword flipped around him and gave a horizontal slash through his mask, killing him and causing the Gates of Hell to appear and drag him in.

Ichigo who had arrived in time to see Naruko stab the Hollow asked Rukia what the gate was getting the answer. "It's hell. A Zanpakutou can only wash away sins _after _death. For Hollow's who've committed mortal sins in life, the Gates of Hell will open."

* * *

A little bit later Rukia was checking on Yuuichi after they had caught up with Chad, who had seen what he could of the battle.

"How about it?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"It's unfortunate. His chain of fate has already been severed and there's no trace of it. He can't return to his body anymore." She said.

"But…" The ghost said.

"Don't worry. Soul Society isn't a scary place." Rukia told the distraught Yuuichi. "You never get hungry, your body's light as a feather, it's 80 to 90% better than here." She said. Naruko scoffed but kept her comments to herself.

"Oooh? That's a hell of a way for a moocher to talk." Ichigo said as he leaned over Rukia's shoulder causing her to gape at him. "But I guess you might be right. At least, if you go there, you can see your mom. Although we can't bring your mom back here, now _you_ can go _there_."

'Ichigo…' Rukia thought at how well he handled the situation. The ghost looked over at Chad and said. "Oji-chan, thanks for everything. I didn't get hurt because you carried me while running around."

"It was nothing." Chad said.

"Okay then, I'll go now. Thank you so much."

"Yuuichi." Chad said. "If I die and go to the other side, can I carry you and run around again?"

"Sure!" Yuuichi said happily.

"Well then, since Ichigo isn't in his soul form I guess I'll have to do the Konso." Naruko said as she pulled out her sword and tapped the ghost with the pommel.

* * *

**AN: Finally the sixth chapter of ****SnS: KKnB** is done, sorry about the absence, I don't really have an excuse, procrastinating is a bitch. Hopefully I'll get better at not doing that. Now, I have set up a poll on my profile, I'd appreciate if you voted, it's if Naruko should be a Vizard or not. I have an idea that i haven't seen anyone do if she is, however this might make her way too strong, since she's extremely powerful as it is.

* * *

**Some translation:**

**Shinigami = Death God**

**Baka = Idiot, Dumbass**

**Onii-chan = Older brother**

**Oyaji = Dad or Old man**

**Otou-san = Dad**

**Hai = Yes**

**Reishi = Spirit Particles**

**Hado no Ichi, Sho = Way of Destruction number 1, Push**

**Reiatsu = Spirit pressure**

**Hado no sanjuusan, Sokatsui = Way of Destruction number 33, Blue Fire, Crash Down**

**Zanpakutou = Soul-cutter sword**

**Konso = Soul Burial**


	7. The Mother and Pride

Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no bōken

(Life in Death: The Adventures of the Thunder Fox)

(死の生活：雷狐の冒険)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

**AN: This is Kitsune no Giman, i changed the name.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Mother and Pride

A stood behind a tree concealing himself listening to Rukia (very insensitively) question Ichigo about his mom's death before Ichigo got angry and claimed it was he who had killed her before running off.

"Geez, how insensitive of her, and Ichigo blaming himself for his Okaa-san's death…how foolish, neh…Shinigami-san?"

The man spun around in alarm, seeing Naruko standing behind him leaning against a tree. "Neh Shinigami-san lets go to a more open area." She said before moving quicker than he could follow and grabbing him and moving to an open area nearby.

Arriving she let go of him before moving a small distance back. "Now then, I assume you're here for Rukia yes? Well sorry but you'll have to leave empty handed."

The Shinigami was nervous, this girl moved faster than he could follow, and was most likely much stronger than him. Still he replied. "I wish I could believe me, but I need to know why she has been here longer then she's supposed too. And if I don't get an answer the higher ups won't like, take her by force."

At that moment a rustling was heard in the bushes before Rukia came running out. She froze when she saw Naruko and the Shinigami facing each other.

"Oh, here she is now….Kuchiki Rukia." The Shinigami said as he looked at her. Naruko cursed to herself wishing Rukia could've just stayed away for a bit longer.

"Who're you?" Rukia asked tensing at his presence, realizing what it most likely meant.

"He's Onmitsukidō, and here to get answers to why you are still here Rukia." Naruko answered.

"Oh, I'm Saidou Eikichirou. I was two years ahead of you. You remember my face at least, don't you?"

Rukia just stared at him so he continued. "Come on. I was pretty famous; they used to say I was really funny."

"Never seen you." Rukia said making him jolt and say "Oh I see. Oh well…I've got a few things to ask you."

Naruko walked in between them saying. "Just in case you don't like her answers, I'll stand here."

"Fine." He said, though feeling nervous that he might have to fight her. "Why doesn't she come back?" They ask."

Hollows appear and orders come. So I won't return, that is all." Rukia told him. Eikichirou clearly not buying it asked as he pointed towards her.

"Then why're you dressed like that? And who is this girl who clearly knows you but is obviously either a rogue Shinigami, or something else?"

"Finding out who I am…..isn't your mission is it? I suggest you let it be." Naruko stated as she looked into his eyes.

"Hmmm, I guess that's true. Still the question still remains, why're you dressed like that, Kuchiki Rukia?"

"It doesn't matter how I'm dressed!" Rukia exclaimed wrapping her arms around her body.

"Oh well, I guess Rukia-chan is just at that age now." Eikichirou said and giggled a bit.

"What are –" Rukia started asking before Naruko cut in saying. "Yes, she is."

"Oooh I knew it! It's him isn't it? The one whose mother was killed by a hollow? The one with the spikey hair." He asked happily.

"Yes, she got herself a boy-toy and is doing her duties. No problem is there? Just go back and tell them she's handling her duties and is simply taking a little reward, she'll be back within the next month." Naruko told him while glancing at Rukia catching her eye getting her to stay quiet.

"Okaaaay! I'll tell 'em. Hopefully they'll be satisfied with it….." Eikichirou said as he started walking away, happy he wouldn't have to fight the girl. "…or next time they might send someone stronger."

As he disappeared from view Ichigo and Kon (who had seen the Shinigami and ran to Ichigo) came running. Ichigo looked around before looking at Naruko and Rukia and asked.

"What happened?"

"A shinigami came to get answers to why Rukia hadn't come back yet. We answered him."

"YOU TOLD HIM I'M STILL HERE BECAUSE I FOUND ICHIGO AND USED HIM AS A BOY-TOY!" A red-faced Rukia yelled at Naruko who simply stood there calmly.

"Wh-what?!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise not expecting that at all.

"What!? If anyone is gonna be a boy-toy to nee-chan it's me!" Kon yelled, being completely ignored by the rest of them.

"Yeah I did, so what? It got him an answer, and kept you safe for now so don't complain. Besides, you live in his closet, there's no way you two haven't done it." Naruko told her calmly with a serious expression that changed into a mischievous one at the end.

"Sh-shut up Naruko! You know we haven't done anything like that! And now my reputation will go to hell. And not to mention my brother is going to kill me!" Rukia yelled at her extremely flustered. Ichigo just stood there trying to get the blush of his face.

Naruko looked at her blankly for a few seconds before busting up and starting to laugh. "Ahahaha I didn't even think about how Byakuya is gonna react to this! Oh my god I wish I could see his face! Hahahaha!"

"It's not funny Naruko!" Rukia yelled before being interrupted by her phone beeping.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as they all got serious…well, Naruko was still chuckling to herself a bit.

"A hollow."

"Where is it?" Naruko asked.

"Near….plus look at this. This reiryoku, it's an extremely large one." Rukia said as Ichigo and Naruko leaned over her shoulder to look at the phone.

"Neh Ichigo, seems you got a job to do. Your family might be in danger." Naruko said.

"Let's go!" Ichigo said as he grabbed Kon and took the pill out and changing to his shinigami form.

* * *

As they ran Ichigo asked Rukia. "You're not gonna ask me anything about my kaa-san?"

"If I asked, would you answer? It's your problem. It's a deep, deep problem. I have no way of asking about that. I have no elegant way of stepping into your heart to ask about that without tracking in filth. So I will wait. Someday, when you want to tell me, tell me then. I'll wait until then." Rukia answered as they kept running. Naruko who was running behind them just smiled and shook her head as she watched them. 'Fools, they've fallen for each other already and they don't even realize it.'

* * *

Arriving where the hollow was they saw Karin being held down by its foot and Yuzu being held by her throat with a tentacle and was about to be eaten. Ichigo jumped and slashed the tentacle, cutting it in half and freeing Yuzu before catching her. He glared at the hollow and the hollow tightened his grip on Karin causing her to cry out before lifting her.

"Karin!" Ichigo called out in worry.

"Very well. I still have a hostage. I've been waiting for you, shinigami." The hollow said as Ichigo put Yuzu down leaning on a tombstone.

"Karin!" Ichigo exclaimed again. "Ichi-nii…" Karin said before passing out.

Naruko and Rukia finally caught up with Ichigo landing by his side as they saw a person in front of the hollow. A flash of recognition crossed Ichigo's face as he looked at the figure.

"Whats….going on?" Ichigo said as the person and hollow chuckled. "Teme, you're the one who was one the bank that day, aren't you? Six years ago! Why are you _here_?"

"Six years ago? Ichigo, you don't mean…" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, that day, I tried to save this kid. But, when I woke up, he'd disappeared, and my Okaa-san was…..my kaa-san was…." He answered, trying to say it but failing.

"Six years ago? I don't remember anything that long ago. I see, that's interesting." The hollow said talking through the figure before chuckling and then its hair and skin on the top of its head split in two, revealing a blank white surface with hole with something red in it. Suddenly the red shot up out of the skull and attached to the head of the hollow and then it got pulled up shedding the rest of its disguise.

"The Grand Fisher. That's its codename. It hides itself and makes the appendage growing out of its head take human form. Then any human who can see it, in other words, any human with a soul of high spirit density, becomes fodder for its power. That hollow has evaded us shinigami for over 50 long years." Rukia said getting an impressed whistle from Naruko. "And its favorite meal is…women."

"Which means this thing killed my mom?" Ichigo asked. Rukia simply closed her eyes and nodded slightly. Ichigo gritted his teeth angrily.

"Ah, I see. You're a lucky kid to have survived after seeing me. At first, I may have been trying to eat you because of your great reiryoku. But women just look so tasty." Grand Fisher said as he laughed.

"You bastard." Rukia said angrily.

"This hollow is disgusting, and pissing me off." Naruko said with a frown on her face. "I'd love to kill it but that belongs to you Ichigo, just don't lose your head."

Gripping his zanpakutou tighter Ichigo let out a cry as he ran a few steps before jumping in the air and dived towards the hollow.

"Karin!" He yelled as he swung at Grand Fisher only for it to jump back and avoid it.

"Don't be careless, you fool!" Rukia reprimanded him as Ichigo turned and saw the hollow send a hand to grap him which he dodged, jumping back and landing on a higher ground. The hollow jumped into the air and sent out a mass of his fur ensnaring Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out in worry. Turning to Naruko she said. "Aren't you going to help him!?" Naruko just shook her head.

"You're the only one I'll NEVER forgive!" Ichigo told the Grand Fisher. Rukia seeing Naruko wasn't going to help, drew a symbol in the air as she prepared a kido to help Ichigo get free.

"Jikai seyo, rondaniini no kuro inu! Ichidoku shi, yaki harai, mizukara nodo o kaki kiru ga ii. Bakudo no Kyuu, Geki!" She said causing a red glow to encompass the Grand Fisher, paralyzing it.

"Don't disturb me!" It said before sending a tentacle of fur to attack Rukia, only for Naruko to grab her and pull her to safety.

"Now then, I'm going to eat this girl. What are you going to do?" The Fisher told/asked Ichigo.

"Karin!" Ichigo exclaimed as he struggled against the fur. The hollow laughed and got ready to eat Karin causing Ichigo to yell out "Stop!"

The hollow stopped, and asked him. "So, you'll be good and let me eat you?" Ichigo said nothing and gritted his teeth as the Fisher opened his mouth to eat him.

Then Naruko appeared and slashed through the fur and its arm letting Karin free and giving Ichigo the opportunity to cut himself free, before pushing off of the hollows mask and landing a small distance away.

"Yare yare, I really hoped I wouldn't have to cut in like that. Ichigo, what the hell are you doing? He's playing with you. Don't make me interfere again, this is your fight but if you can't handle it I will!" She said.

"NO! This is my fight, stay out of it!" Ichigo yelled at her. "Then show me you can handle it!" Naruko threw back. Then they noticed the hollow's fur moving around before shooting towards Karin to impale her.

"Karin!"

Before the sharp tentacles of could hit Karin, Naruko moved in front of them and moving faster than anyone there could follow, cut all of them off. Then she got back to Karin, picked her up and told Ichigo. "Ichigo! Don't worry about Karin and Yuzu, I got them covered, focus on the Fisher!"

Ichigo nodded and focused back on the hollow just as Kon came running. "Nee-chan! W-whoa, this is getting jacked up."

"Kon! Take the sisters and run away!" Rukia told him. Picking up the twins he asked. "What about you, Nee-san?" Rukia told him to hurry making him start running.

Rukia was about to tell Ichigo to not fight alone when Naruko put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. She wanted to protest but Naruko stopped her. "I know you want to help him, but this is his fight, he has to do it alone."

* * *

Seeing he would have no more interruptions, Ichigo charged the Grand Fisher. The hollow had jumped back into the forest and sent a mass of his fur tentacles at Ichigo who dodged them before he jumped and slashed at the hollows face only for it to disappear and reappear behind him. "Too slow, boy." It said

The Fisher sent out another wave of tentacles forcing Ichigo to dodge and eventually they ended up on an open field facing each other.

"With your abilities, I'm surprised you had the guts to tell me to stay away from your friends. Eh, boy?" The Grand Fisher said.

"Shut up" Ichigo told it. "After Okaa-san died, I couldn't imagine how sad Yuzu felt. I couldn't imagine how lonely Karin felt. I decided I would protect them. I'm going to beat this bastard!"

He rushed the hollow who only smirked before launching itself towards him and as Ichigo swung, disappeared and re-appeared behind him. "Didn't your friends tell you not to be careless?"

Turning around Ichigo was barely able to block the claw that shot at him. "How many times now have you lunged at your enemy without a plan? That's the definition of "careless", boy!"

Its claws extended at the last word stabbing Ichigo straight through with all three, one in the middle of the chest and one in each shoulder. It pulled back and Ichigo fell forward but caught himself by stabbing his sword into the ground and holding on to it as he spewed up blood.

"You're impulsive! On a fleeting emotion you lunge at your enemy. And in this way, you will perform for my amusement and die at the end!" The Grand Fisher said as he pulled out his second arm.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said and made to help him.

"Stay away! Keep away, Rukia! I'm going to beat him. Even if my arm gets severed, even if my legs get tossed, I'll beat him!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"That is why you will die. Because you are young, you anger easily. Because you anger, your heart is in chaos. And because your heart is in chaos, your blade is dulled. It's over, boy! You are far too young to fight with me!" The hollow told Ichigo before grasping his "lure" in his fist, hiding the face before letting go and revealing Masaki's face.

"Oh that's really low." Naruko said narrowing her eyes at the Fisher.

"Ichigo, is that?" Rukia asked.

"Teme!" Ichigo gasped in anger and pain.

"Even the most hardened of the shinigami have at least one person they could never kill. That is absolute. By finding that person, I have so far evaded the shinigami. And for you, that person must be this woman." Grand Fisher said before the lure said with Masaki's voice. "That's right, isn't it Ichigo?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out to him again, but was stopped by Naruko's hand on her shoulder. Looking at back at her she saw Naruko shake her head. "If we help him now, yes, we can save his life. But, at the same time, it will kill his pride for all eternity. Your taicho told you once didn't he? There are two kinds of fights. A fight to defend life, and a fight to defend pride."

Rukia's eyes widened as she remembered her taicho tell her exactly that. "That's right; this is a fight for Ichigo to defend his pride. A fight we musn't interfere with." She said while holding herself.

'Don't interfere.' She kept thinking to herself as she watched him ready himself again. 'Don't die, Ichigo!'

"Can you raise your sword against this woman?" The Fisher asked Ichigo as he laughed.

"Teme, do you have any idea what you're doing? Don't bring out my mom's image, in a place like this!" Ichigo told him before charging only to be stopped by the lure appearing in front of him.

"Don't Ichigo. Put your sword away. Don't kill mommy. Please." It said, then the hollow appeared behind her and shot a spear of his fur and impaled Ichigo's right shoulder.

'Dammit Ichigo don't lost focus!' Naruko thought to herself as she watched, Rukia giving a startled gasp.

"I told you. Anger dulls the blade. It will be over with my next attack, boy." The hollow said as he extended his claws again. "Let me pay my respects to you. Of all the shinigami I've encountered, you were the youngest, the most impulsive, and by far the weakest!" The Fisher thrust his hand out to impale Ichigo. Rukia called out in worry right before the lure lit up and lightning shot from it.

"What!?" The Grand Fisher exclaim in surprise.

"Is that?" Rukia asked, Naruko just grinned looking at the angelic vision of Masaki. 'Masaki…you would do something crazy like this for your son.'

"Okaa-san…" Ichigo said in disbelief as his mother looked down on him with a gentle smile.

"That's the mother's soma. Her wish has taken form." Naruko explained with a smile.

"Are you saying the lure remembered his mother's dying wish?" Rukia asked her. Naruko simply "Hmm'ed" a positive.

"Dying wish…?" Ichigo asked a little confused.

"I'd expect nothing less from Masaki, there's no way Ichigo won't win now." Naruko said.

"Ichigo. I'm so proud. Tou-san, Karin, Yuzu, and you Ichigo. I'm truly proud to have known you. Ichigo, live. Be strong. Be gentle. And smile. Ichigo, thank you." Masaki told him before disappearing, leaving him kneeling with his face aimed at the sky.

'Okaa-san, that's what you were thinking that time?' Ichigo thought as he gripped the spear of fur with his left hand and tightened his grip on his sword.

"Anger dulls the blade? You may be right." Ichigo told the hollow as he stood up. "But, you're wrong about one thing. To beat a loser like you, a dull blade is more than enough!" He ripped the spear out of his shoulder and thrust his sword into the Fisher's shoulder, and then he twisted the blade and pulled it to the right, causing a gaping wound in the hollow's side.

Grand Fisher screamed and writhed in pain. "Shit! I won't forgive you! Just a mere shinigami!" He screamed as he jumped into the sky and disappeared.

"Come back here!" Ichigo yelled at him before having to stab his blade into the ground to not fall down.

"Ichigo! Stop it! That's enough. Neither you nor he can fight anymore. The fight is over!" Rukia yelled at him as she ran up to him and held his shoulders.

"Not yet! He's not dead yet! I still haven't –" Ichigo said before collapsing into Rukia's arms from the pain and exhaustion.

"You survived. Ichigo, thank you." Rukia told the passed out Ichigo.

"He did well, he's learned a lot in a short time. If he keeps this up he'll be a powerhouse one day, kind of like me, hehehe." Naruko chuckled.

"You can take care of him now right?" She asked, getting the affirmative from Rukia she turned around and waved as she said. "See you around, in school if nothing else."

* * *

"Saidou Eikichirou report." Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, the taicho of the Ichiban-tai and sotaicho of the Goteijūsantai said.

Eikichirou did and got a few smirks, smiles and even a laugh from the captains. Of course Kuchiki Byakuya was furious but didn't show it.

"This girl that spotted you, what did she looked like?" Yamamoto asked him.

"She had blonde hair, pretty face and she was wearing blue cargo pants, a mesh shirt with medium long sleeves that didn't cover her midriff and an over-shirt that was somewhat smaller than the mesh. On her stomach she had a strange and intricate tattoo on it. On her back was a black and red katana with a fox-head shaped tsuba and an oddly shaped blade inside a black sheath which was held on her back by a red sash. Oh and she had whisker marks on her cheeks." Eikichirou described her.

Throughout the description Yamamoto had been suspicious and with the last thing he was sure. 'Uzumaki Naruko, why are you finally revealing yourself again?'

He wasn't the only one that recognized the description, Kyōraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jūshiro, Unohana Retsu and Chōjirō Sasakibe was shocked hearing that name again. They were among the few that knew about her and her connection to the sotaicho.

"Sotaicho-sama, I request to be allowed to go get the real answers to why my sister has not returned. It's clear that this stranger was lying and keeping Rukia from telling the truth." Byakuya said. The sotaicho was unsure, with Naruko there Byakuya might be killed, but as far as he remembered Naruko wasn't one for violence, even though she was the first taicho of the niiban-tai and Onmitsukidō.

"We will give her a month to come back on her own, if by next month she is not back you will take your fuku-taicho and find out why she has yet to come back, and if a good reason is not given, bring her back, by force if necessary. However be careful of the unknown girl, she may be dangerous. Dismissed!"

* * *

**AN: Chapter six done!**

**So I took a small break and thought about how this story should be and well I've changed some things. For one i completely changed Naruko's Zanpakutou, which is a big reason to the change in title. Also once this is done I will most likely doing a prequel to this story about Naruko's life before her death (though I'll probably do a different story in-between) that will most likely be called "Shi o mae ni jumyō: Kaminari kitsune no taitō" or "Life before Death: Rise of the Thunder Fox" . Um, I didn't really like that last part of this chapter, but i didnt really know how to do it in a good way. Also I'm going to say this now, Naruko will be extremely power, since i changed her Zanpakutou i made her much more powerful, and as it is it looks like Naruko will be Vizard, which will make her even stronger.  
**

* * *

**Review replies: (Thanks! :D)**

**Yuri-Hime-Chan: Backround will happen eventually, probably during the invasion arc. I try and deviate some from Canon, right now that's hard but im pretty sure later on it will deviate more. We will definitely be seeing Tayuya later on.**

**Phr33k: Yeah im well aware of that i didnt do that scene to well but, meh im to lazy to go back and change it and i dont really know how i would change it.**

* * *

**Translation:**

**Shinigami = Death God**

**Onmitsukidō = Stealth Force**

**Reiryoku = Spirit Power**

**(O)Kaa-san = Mom**

**-nii = Suffix for brother**

**Teme = Bastard**

**Jikai seyo, rondaniini no kuro inu! Ichidoku shi, yaki harai, mizukara nodo o kaki kiru ga ii. Bakudo no Kyuu, Geki = ****Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Way of Binding number 9, Strike**

**Yare yare = My my or something similar**

**Nee-san = Big sister**

**Taicho = Captain**

**Tou-san = Dad, Father**

**Ichiban-tai = 1st division**

**Sotaicho = Head Captain**

**Goteijūsantai = 13 Court Guard Squads**

**Tsuba = Hand Guard**

**-sama = A respectful title for your superior**

**Niiban-tai = 2nd Division**

* * *

**Till next time, Cuius of Caelum**


	8. A Ghost Show and a Quincy

Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no bōken

(Life in Death: The Adventures of the Thunder Fox)

(死の生活：雷狐の冒険)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Ghost Show and a Quincy

"The hell you're not going?! It's the most popular show in Japan! On top of which, it's coming to Karakura to broadcast live! As a resident, if you don't go to see it, you might as well be dead!" Keigo yelled at Ichigo when he said he wasn't going to see the ghost show that was coming to town.

"I'm fine being a zombie. Beat it." Ichigo told him.

"Aw come on Ichigo! It'll be fun!" Naruko said as she walked up to them.

"Huh? You too Naruko? I thought you at least would back me in this." He said.

"I thought I'd go with my girlfriend; I haven't had much time to spend with her recently. Maybe you'll finally get to meet her."

"I even invited Kuchiki-san Ichigo!" Keigo told him. Ichigo looked behind him seeing Rukia there.

"How do you do, Kurosaki-kun?" She said in her false sweet voice.

"Try this, Kuchiki-san. Bwahahahahaha!" Keigo told her as he crossed his arms in front of him and laughed.

"Oh dear, I'm so embarrassed. I just couldn't." Rukia said holding her hand to her cheek looking shy.

"She's getting better at that." Naruko chuckled as she watched them. Ichigo just looked on with a deadpanned face.

* * *

Naruko stood with Yoruichi in a big crowd at the ghost show watching as Kan'onji talked about how he could smell the horrible spirits or something like that. Currently Naruko was chuckling at Ichigo who stood a small distance away with the same deadpanned face he had earlier at school.

A smoke curtain clouded the stage and someone yelled "Going to commercial!" Then they were told to move to the exorcism area.

Naruko stopped when she heard her name being called. Turning around as Yoruichi also stopped.

"Hey Ichigo, how're you liking the show?" Naruko asked with a smirk as Ichigo caught up with them.

"I _HATE_ ghost shows." He said scowling before noticing the purple haired beauty next to her. "So is this your girlfriend Naruko?" He asked.

"Ah yes, Ichigo this is Yoruichi my girlfriend, Yoruichi this is Ichigo." Naruko introduced them.

"Hello Ichigo, pleasure to finally meet you. Naruko told me a lot about you." Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Yo." Ichigo simply said as he nodded to her.

Before they could do anything else they were interrupted by Inoue who came running. "Kurosaki-kun! Uh, I'm sorry about the other day." She said.

"What d'you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Tatsuki-chan told me you hate these kinds of shows. I didn't know…"

"It's fine. I'm not mad. Take them for example." Ichigo said as he nodded over towards Keigo and Mizuiro who were doing the "Bwahaha" pose. "They know I hate these, but they still act like that."

"If you hate these kinds of shows then why'd you come?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh, my imouto and oyaji are huge fans of the show." He explained as he pointed over to the rest of his family.

"That's why you came?" Inoue asked.

"Pretty much. It'd be kinda sad to make them go by themselves." He said.

"Awww KAWAII!" Naruko exclaimed as she put Ichigo in a headlock and gave him a nuggie. "Ichigo cares so much about his family that he's willing to go to something he hates!"

"Agh! GET OFF OF ME!" Ichigo yelled and broke free from the headlock before glaring at a laughing Naruko and a snickering Yoruichi.

"Oi, Orihime! I'm going without you!" They heard before Ichigo could do anything.

"Tatsuki-chan! Wait for me!" Inoue called back before running ahead to catch up with her.

* * *

"Man, look at all these people jamming in here." Ichigo said as they stood in the crowd waiting for the exorcism to start.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" A voice said behind them, turning around they barely had a second to realize who it was before she exclaimed.

"Bwahahahaha!" It was Rukia….playing a prank.

"Yarō…" Ichigo choked out in his shock. Naruko was shocked too, but for a different reason.

"Wow Rukia! I didn't know you knew how to pull a prank! I'm so proud!" She exclaimed, causing Rukia to face vault.

Getting up Rukia walked up to them. "Hey now, why are you scowling so? Smell the roses. If you don't have fun, you'll lose out." She told Ichigo.

"Shut up! This is my normal face."

"If that's your normal face I feel bad for whoever gets you mad." Yoruichi said getting Rukia's attention.

"Rukia this is Yoruichi, my girlfriend. Yoruichi this is Rukia, Ichigo's girlfriend as soon as they confess." Naruko said.

"Nice to meet you." Rukia said before catching on to what Naruko said. "Wait what! Stop saying that Naruko!" She yelled at her with a scarlet red blush on her face.

"Why? I don't hear Ichigo objecting." Naruko said with a smirk. Ichigo who had tried to ignore them and getting rid of his blush turned back to them.

"Naruko! Stop insinuating stuff like that. We don't feel that way dammit!"

"Fine fine." She said with a sigh. "If you want to continue denying it I'll just wait. You know I'm right." She finished with a smirk.

Sighing Rukia gave up and tried moving the conversation in a different direction but hesitated remembering that Yoruichi was there.

"It's okay, she knows. She's kinda like me." Naruko said, as if reading her mind. Then again, that stare did make it feel like Naruko was looking straight into the deepest parts of her soul.

Nodding Rukia turned to Ichigo. "You must be tired from always having to juggle schoolwork and shinigami work. There will be more difficult fights from now on. Take this opportunity to stretch out and relax."

"Rukia, you…"

"She's right Ichigo." Naruko said. "If you don't take the time to relax once in a while you'll crash. And we wouldn't want that, if that happened you wouldn't be able to please Rukia during the night." She said with a grin.

"Dammit Naruko stop it!" Ichigo said once again flustered.

"By the way," Rukia said once she got the blush of her face. "What kind of festival is this?"

Naruko and Yoruichi laughed while Ichigo raged about her coming without knowing anything about it.

* * *

Naruko and Yoruichi now stood a small distance away from Rukia and Ichigo while Rukia explained to him about earth-bound ghosts.

"So what do you think huh? They make a good couple don't they?" Naruko asked.

"Hmm, they do. Let's hope they realize what they feel for each other before it's gone." Yoruichi responded.

Before anything else could be said a loud roar echoed from the abandoned hospital they were located at.

"Seems they awoke the ghost." Naruko observed. She saw how Chad, Karin, Inoue and Tatsuki all heard it. 'Hmm, they're getting better at hearing spirits, as I thought, being around Ichigo is affecting them, and soon they'll probably gain powers.' She thought.

Then an earth-bound plus appeared chained to the hospital. "A demi-hollow." Yoruichi muttered as it started screaming about how the building belonged to him.

The lights switched on and someone yelled "Roll camera!" and the crowd cheered. "Finally." Naruko said as Kan'onji stepped up on the stage and started the show.

They looked curiously towards Ichigo and Rukia when they heard him yell about something but was apparently quickly calmed by Rukia so they turned back to the show to see Kan'onji stab his staff in the ghosts not completely opened hole.

"Bakayarō." Naruko sighed at his stupidity as she held a hand to her face. "That's not going to exorcise it that's only gonna make it a hollow."

Suddenly Ichigo was running towards the earthbound ghost and Kan'onji screaming at him to stop before getting swamped by the security.

"Maybe you should teach him some intellect Naruko, that was idiotic." Yoruichi said as they watched Rukia try to get to him to send him out of his body only to get swarmed as well.

The demi-hollow screamed in anguish as the chains holding him down shattered. Ichigo struggled to get out before a cane came out of nowhere and launched his soul out of his body.

"Oh look!" Yoruichi said. "Kisuke and Tessai are here."

"Guess we won't have to do anything. How relaxing, now we can enjoy the show." Naruko said watching Ichigo kick Kan'onji back from the spirit. Then the spirit cried out before glowing and then exploded causing dust to obscure the view. Once it cleared there was no spirit.

Looking up towards the moon where she sensed it Naruko and Yoruichi watched as a ball of light drifted down to the hospital's roof before a cloth like material converge on it creating the frog-like body of the hollow. Then the face appeared before being covered by a white material which emerged from its mouth and eyes creating a white mask.

It roared and screamed about something hurting before charging down the buildings walls and jumped at Kan'onji. Ichigo intercepted the bite with his sword before pushing it back and turning to argue with Kan'onji. The hollow charged again and engaging Ichigo.

"This area is not one for fighting Ichigo, you better realize that." Naruko said to herself. The hollow once again charged Kan'onji but Ichigo dragged him out of the way causing the hollow to ram straight into the hospital wall getting stuck. Ichigo then dragged Kan'onji into the hospital before the hollow could recover.

'Good Ichigo, get the hollow away from the crowd.' Naruko thought to herself.

"Oh this is exciting; I haven't seen a fight in a while. What a shame we can't see what's happening in there." Yoruichi said with a feline grin.

* * *

After a few minutes they saw the hollow come crashing out of the side of the building with Ichigo hanging on to his blade which was stuck in its shoulder, the hollow jumped up to the roof and disappeared from view again. Then they saw Ichigo smash into the railing and get caught by some kind of sticky material before the hollow jumped at him. The hollow was however stopped by Kan'onji who had put his staff in between its teeth. Kan'onji then "fired" a very slow and small moving ball of reiryoku that exploded once it hit the material that Ichigo was caught in just before the hollow broke the staff and smacked Kan'onji out of the way.

Ichigo finally got his act together and slashed the hollow straight through its mask when it after knocking it back from Kan'onji.

"Yare yare, that took him way too long. Oh well, guess there isn't much of a reason to stay here is there? Let's go home and rent a movie or something Yoruichi." Naruko said as she grabbed Yoruichi around her waist and they started to walk away.

"I was thinking of doing something more…._intimate_." Yoruichi said with a sultry voice leaning her head against Naruko's shoulder. Naruko simply grinned and walked quicker.

* * *

The next day after getting out of punishment by blaming Ichigo with Tatsuki and Inoue, Naruko was walking with the rest of the group outside.

"All's well that ends well. It's all thanks to you, Kuchiki-san." Keigo said.

"Oh dear you flatter me." Rukia said in her sweet fake voice.

"Baka, don't praise her. She tried to sell me out." Ichigo said.

"But thanks to her acting, you were able to escape too." Tatsuki told him.

"She is right. That was a-c-t-i-n-g. How could I possibly do something like sell out my friend, Kurosaki-kun?" Rukia agreed before her phone started beeping.

"Now that you mention it, I have to speak with you, Kurosaki-kun. Everyone, please excuse us." She said before she and Ichigo took off running.

"What the heck?" Keigo said as they all stared after them.

"What if Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san are like, dating?" Orihime questioned.

"No way! Kuchiki-san, at least, isn't interested." Keigo exclaimed as they started walking again.

"Hehe, don't be too sure about that Keigo." Naruko said with a sly grin. "I saw them yesterday after the show walking to Ichigo's house and they were walking awfully close. And I'm pretty sure I saw them kiss earlier."

"No way! No way!" Keigo said, refusing to believe it.

"But something's suspicious." Mizuiro stated. Tatsuki worriedly looked over at Inoue to see how she reacted to the possibility of Rukia and Ichigo dating but she seemed strangely unaffected.

"Eh, believe what you will, I personally think they're dating in secret." Naruko said before noticing that Chad had stopped and was looking up at one of the school windows. Looking up she saw the shape of a figure looking down on them. 'Hmmm, did the destroyer finally notice? I wonder what he'll do. Probably make himself known to Ichigo, I doubt he could detect me.'

"Heh, looks like you got a stalker Chad." She said to him causing him to pale as that figure most definitely looked male.

* * *

Later on Naruko stood along with a crowd of other students looking at the student placements for scores. She saw that she had gotten eight place, which wasn't bad, seeing as she hadn't studied at all. Inoue had apparently got third. 'Not exactly something you'd expect from just looking and talking to her.' She thought to herself with a chuckle as Tatsuki congratulated Inoue for being so high up.

As Keigo and Mizuiro looked closer at the board Chizuru walked up to Inoue.

"Ah, Hime-chan." She said getting Orihime's attention. "I thought a lot about what Naruko-san said and realized she was right. So, I'm sorry for all the times I groped you and I was wondering, um, if you'd like to maybe go on a date?"

Naruko hearing this smiled while Tatsuki who had been ready to yelling at the girl was shocked frozen. Orihime smiled accepted saying she would like that. This seemingly unfroze Tatsuki while Chizuru said she'd talk to Inoue later about time and date before running off cheering.

"Wh-wha, bu-but what about? I thought you liked you know who?" She asked Inoue.

"I did, but lately I haven't felt the same way and I've come to realize that any feelings past friendship most likely won't be responded to. And since Chizuru apologized and asked properly I thought why not? Plus I've been having thoughts about other girls lately…" She responded. Naruko grinned at this since it most likely meant she was at least bi.

"Inoue, you should probably shouldn't be talking about that in the middle of school." She told her, looking over her shoulder at her. "But if you have questions about these thoughts or feelings you have, remember that you can come to me okay?"

Orihime blushed realizing what she had been saying and where she was before nodding. Meanwhile Keigo and Mizuiro had just ran away after discovering both Ichigo and Chad was in the top 30.

"Aaahaa, you made 'em cry." Tatsuki said as Naruko laughed at Keigo's "devil" comment.

"If _we're_ devils, what's that make the top ranked person?" Ichigo said and looked at the board. "Ishida Ametatsu? Never heard of that name."

"It's Uryuu. Ishida Uryuu-kun" Inoue told him.

"You know 'em?"

"He's in our class." She said shocking Ichigo.

"Forget it, Orihime. He can't remember a name or face to save his life. Let's go." Tatsuki said and grabbed Inoue, dragging her away while Ichigo stood with a contemplating face.

"Was there such a person?" He asked himself.

"Lanky, short dark hair, glasses. Strict uptight kind of guy, ring a bell?" Naruko asked him with an amused face.

"Ehhh, nope."

* * *

"Come on, let's go do karaoke." Keigo said, him and Mizuiro having come back from wherever they ran to. "Actually, one of the employees-"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

A shout interrupted whatever Keigo was going to say, looking to their right they barely had time enough to register that Rukia was running towards them before she grabbed Ichigo and pulled him away saying. "I need you, come with me for a minute."

"Kuchiki-san's so forward." Keigo said.

"See? I told you they were a thing, didn't you hear? "I need you, come with me for a minute." Naruko said. "I think that's code for "Come with me I'm horny and need you to fuck me." Naruko said and laughed when she saw their faces.

* * *

Later on Naruko was standing next to Tatsuki while she rested after having another sparring session, with Naruko not out-classing Tatsuki as much and actually helped her get better.

"Kuso…It's to friggin' early for petting! Damn ghosts." Tatsuki mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Naruko said pretending to not hear her.

"Oh! Uh nothing, just thinking to myself." Tatsuki replied nervously.

"Hmmm, okay if you say so."

"Oi Arisawa! Uzumaki! Break's over!" The coach called before anything else could be said.

"Yeah yeah don't get your panties in a twist!" Naruko called back getting a snort from Tatsuki.

As they started to walk back Orihime came up to them.

"Tatsuki-chan. Got a minute?"

"Sure." Tatsuki said, looking over at Naruko. "You mind?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah sure." Naruko said absentmindedly, being distracted by the unusual amount of hollow presence she could feel. She started walking again before a window on the first floor of one of the school buildings shattered. Taking the distraction she got out of her gigai which burst into light particles before using shunpo to destroy the hollow who had broken the window and then taking off for more hollows.

'The only reason there would be this many hollows is hollow bait. Foolish Quincy, very foolish. Normally i'd leave this to Ichigo, but with this many...' She thought to herself before seeing a group of hollows and stopping.

"Hado no sanjuunii, Okasen!" She said as she raised her sword horizontally in front of her and generated a yellow orb that widened itself along the length of her sword before firing and slashing through the hollows.

She was about to move on when she felt a very strong reiatsu behind her. Flashing away just before a sword slashed through the air where her neck had just been.

Reappearing a small distance away she looked at her opponent.

Facing her was a human looking hollow. In fact, if it wasn't for the reiatsu she almost would've thought she was human. She had dark skin, green eyes and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wore a white jacket with a collar that covered the lower part of her face, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket's sleeves completely enveloped her arms, terminating in black glove-like extension at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. In her hand was a broad, short sword that was completely hollow in the middle, and had a western-style guard.

"Oh? And who might you be? A hollow looking like a human, you must be an Arrancar. And powerful too, well aren't I lucky, I haven't had a decent fight in years." Naruko said with a grin.

The hollow said nothing but prepared to attack. However before she could do anything she felt a pain in her side. Reacting quickly she used Sonido to move away before checking and seeing a wound in her side, looking up she saw Naruko standing there with a grin and a slightly bloodied sword.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me Arrancar-san, it might kill ya!" Naruko exclaimed before disappearing again and reappearing by the hollow's side swinging. This time the hollow was ready however and blocked it before pushing her back and countering with a horizontal strike.

Naruko flashed away from the strike before chanting. "Sanzai suru, kemono no hone! Sento, kosho, kotetsu no sharin. Ugokeba kaze, tomareba sora. Yariutsu neiro ga kojo ni michiru! Hado no rokujuusan, Raikoho!" Before firing a massive beam of energy at her opponent.

The hollow quickly charged a Cero in her blade before swiping it and firing a wide Cero. The two techniques clashed and created a huge explosion. Before the smoke had dispersed Naruko shunpo'd behind the hollow and slashed. The arrancar barely had time to dodge before parrying several more strikes. Breaking of Naruko seemingly had decided to get some distance but while flashing backwards she upped her speed and got behind the arrancar and slashed at her back but the hollow managed to turn and block the attack before pushing Naruko back.

"You're pretty good Arrancar-san! You have gained my respect for being able to keep up with me at this level. My name is Uzumaki Naruko, might I know yours?"

Before the arrancar could say anything a Garganta opened up behind her and another arrancar stepped out. This one was pale and had black hair with a helmet-like remnant of his mask. His voice was monotone as he spoke.

"I have come to bring you back, our leader has seen enough."

The female hollow nodded and turned around towards him and got up to him, before stepping into the garganta however she paused and looked over her shoulder at Naruko. "My name is Tier Harribel."

"It was a pleasure fightning you Harribel-san." Naruko smiled at her before turning serious. "However, pray we don't meet again, for if we do I might have to kill you. Oh and by the way, tell Aizen hi and I'm waiting for the day I can kill him."

Harribel said nothing as she walked into the gaping maw before the garganta closed.

Turning away with a grin she flashed away towards where she had felt Chad's reiatsu spike earlier. Arriving she saw Urahara and Tessai taking care of him.

She flashed away again heading back towards the school to check on Orihime and Tatsuki. On her way she slaughtered any hollow that came her way. After the fourth group she was really getting tired of how many and weak they were. Seeing another group of ten or so hollows she simply appeared in their midst and spun slashing through them all before continuing on her way leaving the hollows to disappear.

* * *

Arriving back at the school she was just in time to see Orihime chant "Koten Zanshu! I reject!" And send a small bird-like black and red creature that created a sharp shield of reiryoku at a hollow, piercing it straight through before Tatsuki rushed it covered in a fiery shroud of reiatsu and punched at the hollow sending a concentrated blast of flame-like reiatsu at it and burning it to ash. Then they both fainted from exhaustion.

"Ah Naruko-chan!"

Naruko looked down and saw that Urahara and Tessai had caught up with her. "So I guess you can take care of the girls while I go ahead?"

Urahara smiled and nodded.

"Good…and no funny business you hear me you perv!" She yelled at him before flashing away again. Leaving Urahara to his fake excuses.

Stopping when she noticed the hollows gathering to one stop she saw cracks in the sky. 'Cracks? The teme is even sending Menos!? How fucking annoying, and from this distance…well I guess I can see how far Ichigo has gotten.'

* * *

Finally arriving by the crack in the sky in time to see it be ripped open by a Gillian and the Quincy and Ichigo fighting alone side each other against a horde of hollows.

"Well, they're doing quite good." She said to herself. Then seeing Urahara and the rest of the little family appear to lend a hand she thought. 'Guess I can lend them a hand with the small fry while they try on the Menos.'

She shunpo'd down just as they made their presence known and sliced a few hollows in half before landing by Urahara's side.

"Yo Ichigo, Glasses, Urahara." She greeted

"You! You're one too?!" The Quincy, Ishida exclaimed, shocked that he hadn't noticed.

"Why yes I am. And don't be disappointed, there are few in the worlds that could detect me." Naruko replied with a grin.

"Kurosaki-san, we'll take the small fry, so you can concentrate on fighting him." Urahara said, pointing at the Menos. "Go on, there's no time for flapping your gums."

"How insanely huge." Ishida said as they looked at the Menos Grande.

"Heh, there's no point in tryin' to think how to fight a monster like that. Things like that, you just slice and dice and cut it down the best you can! There's nothing else to do! Here we go, Ishida!" Ichigo proclaimed before taking off towards the Menos.

"Ichigo! Stop! It's too powerful for you!" Rukia called out at him as she and Kon in Ichigo's body arrived before being stopped by Urahara. Naruko wasn't really paying attention, since she was busy slashing her way through hollows, but he was probably telling her how this was a fight Ichigo had to do or something like that.

Having decided she had destroyed enough hollows for today, Naruko paused and looked over to see how Ichigo and Ishida was doing and nearly feel to the ground laughing. Currently Ichigo was holding his sword which was tied to the top of Ishida's head while he held a now extremely big bow. Then they had an argument and she overheard Ichigo asking how to control his reiryoku.

'Someone really should teach him that…not me of course, I suck at teaching.' She thought. Before actually falling to the ground in laughter when Ishida asked Ichigo how he'd been fighting hollows until now and simply got a "Spur of the moment?" in reply.

Then she saw the Menos charge a Cero and got serious again, ready to step in if it was too much. However she felt like face-palming when she saw Ichigo grab his sword and charge the Menos.

The Menos fired the Cero, directly at Ichigo, Naruko who was about to jump in paused when she felt Ichigo's reiatsu drastically expand before he started to push the blast back. She smirked when she saw him finally swing up, dispersing the Cero and cutting into the Menos's side, hurting it enough for it to retreat.

"Heh, good going Ichigo." She said to herself. Then noticing Ichigo collapse and his sword started to glow brightly and releasing more reiatsu. "Uh oh…"

But then the Quincy apparently had an idea, stepping on the sword he started firing huge arrows or reiryoku up into the sky. 'Oh? How clever, using Ichigo's reiatsu to fire arrows. Effectively releasing the reiryoku Ichigo can't control. The only question is, can he keep it up? Releasing all that power is hurting him pretty badly.' Naruko thought.

Just then the power tapped off and disappeared before Ishida and Ichigo finally gave away to exhaustion.. 'Well, that answers that question.'

* * *

**AN: Chapter Seven finally done.**

**Damn this chapter felt like it took forever. Well, that's probably the result of procrastination and that Harribel scene, which I'm still not that happy with and I'd appreciate any feedback on it.**

**Till next time I, Cuius of Caelum, leave you with this:**

**(0)**  
** H**  
** H**  
**/.|.\**  
**\.|./**  
** \/**


	9. Trouble and Confessions

Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no bōken

(Life in Death: The Adventures of the Thunder Fox)

(死の生活：雷狐の冒険)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Trouble and Confessions

Rukia was sitting by herself in a tree during lunch time at school looking solemn and thinking when Naruko appeared next to her.

"Oi Rukia, what're you doing up here all by yourself?"

"I was suspicious to begin with. I probably don't have any time left."

"Oh that..." Naruko sighed. "You're probably right, the excuse we gave them isn't going to hold them long, but you shouldn't worry about it right now, we'll deal with it when they come."

"Oh there they are. Kuchiki-san, Uzumaki-san, wanna join us for lunch?" A voice called from below and behind them. Looking back they saw Inoue, Tatsuki and Mahana

* * *

"Tada! Today's lunch is a Castilla sandwich. Sweet-bean jelly between slices of castilla. An irresistible creation for lovers of sweets." Inoue exclaimed as they all sat with their lunches and ate before taking a bite.

"You made another thing like that?" Tatsuki questioned Inoue's food preferences.

"How come Orihime can eat that stuff and never get fat?" A girl with brown, short hair named Michiru asked.

"Obviously all the nutrition goes to her breasts." Ryō, a girl with long black hair answered, getting a laugh out of Naruko.

"Kuchiki-san, do you have the hots for Kurosaki?" Mahana, a girl with curly brown hair asked bluntly, shocking Rukia who was in the process of drinking causing her to spew it out, forcing Naruko to dodge while laughing at the question so as to not get drenched.

"´Scuse me?" Rukia asked weakly.

"More to the point, what's your current relationship with him, honestly?" Mahana continued to question.

"Relationship…we're just-" Rukia said before being cut off by Michiru.

"Hey, Mahana! That question was too straight-forward!"

"What're you talking about? I'm asking for YOU since you guys were wondering, but couldn't ask." She defended herself. At this point Naruko had calmed down and was scrutinizing Rukia to see what she would answer, and if it would be true.

"_I_ wasn't wondering." Michiru tried to say but failed as Chizuru said. "Yes, it WAS _you_."

Followed by Tatsuki saying. "Yeah, Michiru doesn't get along with Ichigo."

"I don't hate him or anything, I just kinda think his face is a little scary."

"You think so? I think he has a funny face." Inoue said, getting a thoughtful look from Naruko.

"Funny? Hmm I guess it could look pretty funny, but it fits him, don't you think…Rukia?" She said with a grin effectively bringing everyone back on track.

"So? When it comes down to it, what's the deal?" Mahana asked Rukia as everyone leaned towards her. Cursing Naruko in her head she said as she looked down.

"Kurosaki-kun is…Kurosaki-kun is just a friend." She said bringing her head up with a smile. Naruko wasn't fooled however and snorted.

"Please if that's all then what's with the "I need you" and "Come with me" and all the things you've said before dragging him away from everybody?" She asked, she felt kind of bad exploiting it but she needed to get Rukia to come to terms with it and admit it to herself.

"Uh well, um…" Rukia tried to come up with something but couldn't.

"Just admit it Rukia, you and Ichigo like each other, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Naruko told her. Rukia tried to refuse but at this point the rest of the girls were convinced and hammered her with questions until she finally said.

"OKAY! Fine! I have some feelings for him, but we aren't anything more then friends, now please no more questions!" Naruko smiled happily, she'd finally got one of them to admit it, even if it wasn't a complete one, now she just had to get the other one to do it as well.

"I'm happy for you Kuchiki-san, and since you admitted that, I guess this is as good time as any. Chizuru and I are now dating." Inoue said as Chizuru sat behind her and embraced her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Congrats Inoue, Chizuru!" Naruko said with a grin, happy to see that their date apparently worked out fine.

"Yes…but Chizuru, if you hurt Inoue in any way and I'll make you wish you were never born." Tatsuki warned, getting a giggle from Inoue and a nervous nod from Chizuru. Naruko laughed, everything was fine for now…except for that very fake smile on Rukia and those reiatsu signatures she could feel in the distance.

* * *

Naruko watched from a distance as Rukia tried to tell Ichigo something after school only to be interrupted by Kon who came running and jumped into her chest before rambling about having run from home. 'Damn mod-soul, you ruined it.'

* * *

A black cat was sitting outside of Urahara Shop looking into the sky before meowing.

"What's wrong, Yoruichi-san?" Urahara said as he walked outside with a bowl and a bottle of milk. "Looks like it's gonna rain?"

"Don't give me that cheap acting, Kisuke." Yoruichi said. "You know, don't you? They are here."

Turning serious Kisuke asked. "Would you like to talk about that before or after your milk?"

* * *

"Rear appearance match, 113. Neural attachment ratio, 88.5. Are you _serious_? She's really in a gigai. And I thought the Imaging Agency's information was useless." A red-headed shinigami said, watching their target leave a house as he crouched next to another shinigami in the middle of the air. "Kuchiki Rukia, we found you."

* * *

Naruko paused while walking away from an old warehouse, feeling several reiatsu signatures flare. 'So they're starting.' She thought before blurring away and reappearing a small distance away in the air, now out of her gigai, in front of two shinigami. The first was a short, young looking male with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wore a sleeveless white haori over a shihakusho. Around his shoulder was a green sash, held together by a round, star-like clip, that held a sword in place on his back.

The second one was a woman with long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She has a curvaceous figure, the most distinctive feature being her very large breasts. She wore the standard shihakusho but let her robes hang loose, showing off her ample bosom. Around her neck she wore a thin golden necklace tucked in between her cleavage. And over her shoulders she had a long pink scarf. On her sash a fukutaicho badge could be seen and horizontally on her lower back she carried a sword.

"So, the Sotaicho sends a middle school student and a voluptuous beauty against me? Aren't I just the luckiest, though I could do without having to babysit a kid."

Glaring at her for the poke at his looks the white haired male said, "My name is Hitsugaya Tōshirō, taicho of the Jūbantai of the Goteijūsantai. My partner is Matsumoto Rangiku, my fukutaicho. We are here to confirm who you are and prevent you from stopping the others from retrieving Kuchiki Rukia."

"Ah so that's why you're here, well I don't mind, however I have to be there to make sure _he_ doesn't do anything dumb to get himself killed. But I guess you won't let me huh?" Naruko stated and reached for her sword. "I guess since you were so polite as to introduce yourself I guess I will too. My name is Nanashi Yūrei, and I am but a ghost drifting from place to place. Now let's get started shall we?"

As she finished talking she faded away shocking the shinigami, 'An after-image?' The taicho thought alarmed before feeling a presence behind him. "Try to keep up."

He shunpo'd, barely getting away in time from her slash. Rangiku came from behind her drawing her sword and attempting to stab Naruko only to hit air as Naruko evaded by spinning to face her and leaning to her right and then kicked her back.

Tōshirō came from the side with a swing only for Naruko to block it with her sword and redirect it to the side, sending him off balance. Naruko spun her sword along his sword to swing upwards and slash him in half but Rangiku appeared next to them and slashed forcing Naruko to jump back.

"You've got good teamwork, I like that. However, if you're supposed to stop me…you'll have to take it up a notch." Naruko said.

"Tch, don't underestimate us."

"Taicho, I think we should, as it is she's playing with us."

"Fine. Sōten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!"

Tōshirō's sword extended slightly, and gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt by a long metal chain. Swinging his sword he sent a Chinese dragon made of ice towards Naruko.

"Unare, Haineko!"

The blade on Rangiku's sword turned into ash which shot towards Naruko.

Naruko simply stood and watched as the ice dragon barreled towards her, just before it crashed into her she raised her hand saying something which was lost in the sound of the ice dragon crashing into her and before being scattered in every direction. The ash washed over her the second after only to seemingly be pulled towards Naruko before being blown back towards its user, revealing Naruko standing with her hand stretched out and an orb of pure reiryoku swirling in it.

"Rasengan." She intoned to the stunned shinigami before dissapearing. The captain and lieutenant of the tenth division looked around, tensing for an attack before sensing a gathering of reiryoku above them. Above them Naruko was pointing her hand towards them which glowed with blue energy.

"Hado no Sanjūsan: Sokatsui!"

In response to the kido Tōshirō send another dragon of ice and Rangiku formed her ash into a shield in front of her. As the forces clashed and exploded Naruko moved, appearing next to the white haired ice user who barely registered her presence enough to block, but it was for nothing as the swing broke through his sword and slashed him deep across the chest, sending him backwards.

"Taicho!" Rangiku called out in worry as she rushed to her captain's side.

"I'd recommend you get him back to Soul Society, that's a pretty nasty wound, if he doesn't get treatment he'll probably die. Besides, your job is done; it's too late for me to stop anything now." Naruko said. Realizing she was right Rangiku quickly opened a gate before dragging her captain with her.

* * *

"DON'T MOVE! Just try moving one step. Just try coming after me. I, I…will NOT forgive you! Eventually you'll die, so lie there and live as long as you will." Naruko arrived just in time to hear Rukia say.

"No, I will kill him now. No exceptions." Kuchiki Byakuya said and drew his sword. Swinging it he expected it to easily cut through Ichigo's neck, only to be shocked when a blade appeared to block it.

"Tut tut, Kuchiki-san. I really don't think that's necessary." Naruko said from her crouched position with her sword blocking his.

Byakuya's fukutaicho, Abarai Renji, watched with wide eyes as someone appeared from nowhere and not only block his taicho, but even push him back. Jumping back into a ready position he didn't expect the new girl to quickly snatch up Ichigo and create some distance between them.

"You, you are the one Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho were supposed to keep away." Byakuya said.

"I am, they are currently going back to Soul Society to make sure Tōshirō-chan doesn't die." Naruko responded, shocking them. "Now, I suggest you leave, you have no reason to kill this boy. Your attacks have shattered his chain link and soul sleep, even if he were to live he would no longer have any power and therefor does not pose a threat to you."

"Very well." Byakuya said after a moment of consideration. "Renji."

"Hai." Renji responded before walking in front of them and opened a gate to Soul Society.

Ichigo and Naruko watched quietly as they left, Rukia giving one last glance back before the doors closed.

Sighing Naruko stood as Urahara and Yoruichi came up to them.

"Don't worry Ichigo, you won't die today." Was all Ichigo heard before passing out.

* * *

Walking around a corner in Urahara's shop with Yoruichi on her shoulder she heard Urahara and Ichigo's voices.

"Only me, huh? What am I supposed to do? Rukia's gone back to Soul Society! How am I supposed to go after her?! How am I supposed to save her?! I can't. I _CAN'T_!"

Sighing Naruko walked in the room while Yoruichi jumped of her shoulder and stayed by the door, "You really think there's no way, Ichigo? No way to get to Soul Society? Baka."

"Is there? What do I do?! How do I get there?! Tell me!" Ichigo shouted as he stood up.

"We'll tell you, but we both have a condition." Urahara said.

"Condition?"

"Hai, mine is simple. Admit to yourself your feelings to Rukia, and promise me to talk to her about it once she's safe." Naruko told him. Ichigo looked hesitant and struggled for a bit before scowling.

"Fine, I'll talk to her about it."

"Good, now mine. For ten days starting now, study fighting with me." Urahara said.

"St-st-What the hell? You're telling me to train? We ain't got time for that! We don't know _when_ Rukia'll be killed over there! Forget that, we gotta get to Soul Society ASAP and Save Ru-" Ichigo raged before being sent to the floor when Naruko appeared behind him and swiped his legs from under him while Urahara pushed him in the forehead with his cane and crouched over him with his cane pointed at Ichigo's head.

"We're trying to tell you, the way you are now, you'll die there." Urahara said as his cane had a ghostly apparition of its real sword form nearly piercing Ichigo before letting it fade.

"Can you win a fight with them the way you are?" Naruko questioned. "This time, we went ahead and _let_ you fight them. We figured it'd be faster than telling you, that with your current strength, you wouldn't be the least useful in Soul Society."

"You're weak. When a weakling enters enemy territory, they call that "suicide". To save Kuchiki-san, you gotta grow up. Don't use other people as an excuse to die." Urahara told him before standing up.

"Soul Society usually takes a one-month grace period before execution of death row prisoners. That should be the same for Rukia." Naruko explained as she too stood up.

"Execute?!"

"The process is different than how humans die, though. Starting now, ten days to bully you. Seven days to open the gate to Soul Society. Then thirteen days once we reach Soul Society. Plenty of time." Urahara said, getting a snort from Naruko.

"_We_? Like you're gonna come with us."

"In ten days, can I get stronger?" Ichigo questioned.

"Of course, if you desire from the bottom of your heart to save Kuchiki-san. The power of love is stronger than any steel." Urahara confirmed.

"This is why I forced you to accept your feelings, never underestimate the power you gain from protecting someone you love." Naruko told Ichigo.

"Leave your doubts and hesitation out in the gutter. For ten days, can you handle a life-or-death situation with me?" Urahara asked him. Ichigo just rubbed his head before steeling his gaze.

"You have to _ask_?" He said, getting a smirk from Urahara and a grin from Naruko.

* * *

**AN: Ok chapter eight done. I know it's short but i wanted to get it out and it seemed like a good stopping point. I have come to realize that working on this story alone gets tiresome, which is why the updates are kinda slow. Therefor I'll probably start another story just to mix things up a bit, this would probably mean I'd update one story one week and the other the next week. However I am unsure if it should be a completely new one (which i have an idea for) or if i should start the prologue to this story, I'll probably make a poll for that. Oh and speaking of polls, the Vizard poll is closed and the result will be seen in the next chapter or the one after, probably. Oh and yes, Naruko does have some of her abilities from her life, Rasengan is obviously one of them, there won't be that many though.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**_BookLover2401_: Naruko wants to kill Aizen for what he has done, and what he's planning on doing. Her life didn't exactly leave a good impression with power mad, would-be world rulers.**

_**Unkown Being**_**: If you're asking about a Naruko harem, then no, i will most likely never do a harem fic. At the most the main character in one of my fics might have two girls. That or have several partners over different periods of time.**

_**Soutrick**_**: Yes, Harribel was sent by Aizen and left when Ulquiorra came to bring her back at his orders.**

* * *

**Some translations:**

**Jūbantai - Tenth Division**

**Goteijūsantai - Thirteen Court Guard Squads**

**Fukutaicho - Lieutenant**

**Sōten ni zase, Hyorinmaru - Sit Upon The Frozen Heavens, Ice Ring**

**Unare, Haineko - Growl, Ash Cat**

* * *

**Till next time, this has been Cuius of Caelum, signing out!**


	10. Times of training

Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no bōken

(Life in Death: The Adventures of the Thunder Fox)

(死の生活：雷狐の冒険)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Times of training

"Lesson?" Orihime questioned as she stood next to Chad and Tatsuki while Naruko stood before them with a black cat sitting on her shoulder.

"Are you willing to take it?" The black cat, Yoruichi questioned.

"But, this is so sudden."

"More like, the real issue is, a cat is…" Chad said, looking dumbstruck.

"Is what?" Inoue asked.

"Ichigo's begun preparations to go to Soul Society. If you three also want to make use of the power you've awakened, then you must that our lessons. And whether or not you go there can come later." Naruko said.

"I will go." Chad said, looking at the others.

"So will I, I want to figure out more on this power I've got." Tatsuki agreed. Orihime seemed a bit hesitant but nodded in agreement all the same.

* * *

"Oh there he is!" Inoue exclaimed as they found Ishida by a waterfall. "Ishida-kun! Yoo-hoo!"

"Inoue-san, Sado-kun, Tatsuki-san, Uzumaki! How did you three find this place?" Ishida asked as he turned towards them.

"Me and Yoruichi followed your reiatsu from your house." Naruko explained.

"Yoruichi?"

"What are you doing? Camping?" Inoue asked.

"No…" He said adjusting his glasses.

"He's training." Yoruichi said, sending Ishida into a fight position as he looked around for who was talking.

"Who's there?!"

"What are you looking at? I'm over here, over here." Yoruichi waved from her position on a rock next to Naruko. "I'm Yoruichi."

Seeing a cat talk was apparently not something Ishida was used to as he quickly freaked out. "AH a cat is…! A cat is…!"

"What? Just because a cat is speaking, there's no reason to lose it, boy." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah Glasses, don't go fainting on us, it's not a big deal." Naruko said, agreeing.

"Actually, I think it's enough of a shock to give someone a minor emotional trauma." Chad said.

"Men are such utterly un-adaptable creatures, aren't they?" Yoruichi stated, getting a nod from Orihime and Naruko. Tatsuki was more on the boys side however, still being a bit shocked at a hearing a cat speak.

"Ah, um, excuse me. Now, just why is it you're here?" Ishida asked after collecting himself.

"Actually…" Inoue said and explained what had been planned.

* * *

"Kurosaki is going to Soul Society?!" Ishida said after they finished explaining.

"We're going to save Rukia, Orihime wanted to at least tell you." Naruko said.

"Unfortunately, it has nothing to do with me."

"Kuchiki-san's life is in danger and you don't want to help?! What the hell Ishida?!" Tatsuki yelled at him.

"As a Quincy, I cannot forgive myself for losing to Shinigami. That is why I train; I don't care about Kuchiki-san." Ishida said. Naruko frowned before snorting.

"Pathetic, to think her heritage would turn into someone like you. Cannot forgive yourself for losing to Shinigami? That's why you train? How selfish, the First would be ashamed to hear you say that."

Everyone except Yoruichi looked shocked at Naruko, not expecting an outburst from her. "The First? Who are you talking about, Uzumaki?"

"I'm talking about the first Quincy! If she was here she'd be sending you to an early grave."

"The first Quincy?! What do you know about the Quincy?!" Ishida said as he stood up angrily.

"I've known many Quincy, and I knew the first one! Her name was Tenten, she was one of the most accurate ninja to ever exist. She was also my first friend, and I know she would have done anything to help a friend!" Naruko said as she glared at the boy.

"Forget this brat, let's leave him to his oh so important training!" Naruko said before turning and disappearing in a blur.

Sighing Yoruichi got the others to follow as they left Ishida. After they left Ishida sighed. "Gomen, Uzumaki-san. But I cannot let anyone see this training."

* * *

Naruko after having calmed down and left the others in the care of Yoruichi, decided to see how Ichigo was doing, she arrived at Urahara's "basement" just in time to see Ichigo, who was being sat on by Tessai, fall down a big hole with Urahara standing next to it pointing off in the distance.

"Hehe, were you surprised by my feint?" Urahara asked a falling Ichigo, getting no reply as he was busy screaming his lungs out. Looking over the edge Naruko whistled, she could barely see the bottom.

"It's rather deep." Urahara stated.

"I did my best." Ururu said pumping her arm, just before they heard Ichigo hit the bottom.

"You know doing this means he'll probably get _that_ right?" Naruko asked Urahara seriously. "You think he can handle it?"

"Of course I do, I have nothing but the outmost confidence that he can control it, and will only get stronger with it." Urahara replied, looking serious for once.

"I guess if he gets through training with _them_, I can teach him how to use it further." Naruko said with a sigh.

Looking down at Ichigo and Tessai she saw that Tessai was now in a corner while Ichigo's arms where now heavily restrained. "A level ninety nine, huh? That's pretty heavy, but I guess it might be necessary."

"Kurosaki-san! Please climb up here in that condition. That is the current lesson. Its name is "Shattered Shaft"." Urahara called down to Ichigo.

"Bakayarō, I _can't _do that!" Ichigo yelled back.

"You don't really have a choice Ichigo, it's that or become a hollow, Ichigo!" Naruko told him, pointing down at the end of Ichigo's chain of fate.

"Huh?" Looking down at it Ichigo freaked when he saw that it had started to eat itself.

"At the bottom of the Shattered Shaft, erosion takes seventy-two hours to complete. That's three days. Become a Shinigami and climb up from there, if you please. Otherwise, when you become a hollow, we will have to put an end to you." Kisuke finished the explanation ominously.

"Teme, you tryin' to kill me?" Ichigo yelled as he glared up at them.

"Yes…the moment you give up."

Naruko watched Ichigo try and fail to climb up the wall a couple of times before getting bored and turned to Urahara. "Oi, I'm going to check on the other kids. Cya in three days."

* * *

Walking into the building where Orihime, Chad and Tatsuki were "training" she came upon a funny sight, the three where screaming and tensing, or in Orihime's case stretching towards the roof, with Yoruichi looking on with a sweatdrop.

"Are they…trying to access their powers?" Naruko asked as she stopped next to her girlfriend-turned cat, getting a nod in reply.

"This is totally hopeless. At this rate, I'll never be able to send you to Soul Society." The feline said.

"What? Come on…"

"Don't "Come on" me. If you don't gain the ability to manifest your powers at will, then even if you go to Soul Society, you'll just die like a dog. It's not difficult to do. Just remember the first time and follow that."

"That's easy to say, but…" Orihime started but got cut off as Tatsuki's power spiked before she was enveloped in a fiery cloak of reiryoku.

"Hey! This isn't so hard!" She exclaimed before moving faster then she had ever before and punched a crate, sending a blast of fire from her fist which incinerated it.

"Wow, Tatsuki-chan that's amazing!" Inoue congratulated her as Tatsuki let her power fade.

"Well done Tatsuki. Orihime, what was it you wanted to protect when you first unleashed your powers?" Naruko asked.

"Huh?"

"When a person takes up arms, they are trying to protect something. It may be their own life, their status, their honor, someone they love, something they believe in, be it good or bad, there's no difference in their desire to protect. Recall what it was you wanted to protect that day." Yoruichi explained, Orihime and Chad looked thoughtful for a minute before Chad looked disgusted and slapped his hand over his mouth trying not to puke.

"I think he failed." Naruko stated with a chuckle before turning to Inoue. "What about you?"

"I…I…back then…I was just frantically…frantically…" Orihime said closing her eyes, remembering what happened that day, before her hairpins sparkled.

"It sparkled!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Really?" Inoue said happily before her hairpins glowed and split into six pieces that turned into small fairy-looking spirits, one of who apparently was very angry at being called out when there was no need for them and started to pull her hair as she ran around.

"Well done. Although, it looks like next she needs practice on how to train her power." Yoruichi said before turning to Chad. "Well then, how about you? For what reason will you go to Soul Society?"

* * *

Almost three days later Naruko returned Urahara's basement, the others had progressed nicely, Tatsuki had learned to incorporate her new power with her martial arts, Chad had learned how to consciously use his arm, even Inoue had made progress in defense and healing, though not so much in offense because of her pacifistic nature.

Coming up next to Kisuke she was just in time to see Ichigo's chain erode completely before a white substance appeared from his eyes, mouth, nose and ears that was slowly turning into a mask.

"Oh shit. He's really becoming a hollow!" Jinta said in alarm as he climbed out of the hole.

"Beginning rescue measures." Ururu said, pointing her arm at Ichigo.

"Hold it." Naruko said.

"Uzumaki-san…"

"Look closely at him. Normally, when a plus descends to a hollow, first the spirit form shatters and reconstitutes into a different form." Naruko explained.

"But he's totally out of sequence. The mask is being born first, while his body is still a plus. This is a sign of his resistance. There is a possibility he will return to being a shinigami." Urahara finished.

"Yeah but…even if he does, he will still have _it_, and eventually he'd have to learn to control it." Naruko said. "I'm guessing you're against telling him immediately?"

"Yes, he would have enough to worry about without knowing about it, but for now let's watch what happens a little longer…until he really becomes a hollow. Just a tiny bit longer." Kisuke answered over the agonizing screams by Ichigo.

* * *

A few minutes later the mask had almost completely covered Ichigo's face as he continued to scream. Then the bakudo restraining his arms started breaking.

"It's at the limit, Manager! Switching to suppression style!" Tessai called out before jabbing the ground with four fingers.

"Bakudo no kyūjūkyū type 2: Bankin!"

"First song, Shiryū!" From his fingers white energy released forming into a white fabric engulfing Ichigo and covering him completely.

"Second song, Hyakurensan!" Then several metal bolts stabbed into him.

"Oi, Tessai! If you hit 'em with that, he'll die!" Jinta yelled.

"At this point, I have no choice. I have already reached the limit of simply holding him. He must be eliminated before he becomes a hollow!" Tessai said before clapping his hands together.

"Final song, Bankin Taihō!" An immense metal cube appeared in the air above the hole just as a white glow came from the restrained Ichigo, causing smoke to appear.

"This is the end!" Tessai exclaimed just before the metal cube struck where Ichigo was, creating a huge explosion of energy. Urahara and Naruko were forced to protect Ururu and Jinta from the backlash as they looked at it.

"Something came out!" Jinta called out as he saw something fly out of the big pillar of energy. The thing enveloped in the energy bounced on the ceiling and roof a few times before crashing into the ground, creating a smoke screen.

"What the hell was that? Oi! Is it you? Answer me, orange boy!" Jinta yelled before a silhouette appeared in the smoke.

"If you're alive answer me!" Jinta continued, his answer was a pair of glowing red eyes, before the smoke cleared showing Ichigo, in his shihakusho, with remnants of the white fabric from the bakudo handing like a cape on across his shoulder and a little bit acting like a bandana over his mask-clad face.

"Shihakusho and a mask? Is he a hollow? A shinigami?" Jinta questioned before Ichigo drew his sword, revealing it to be cut at the base and getting Jinta and Ururu to drop into fight positions. Jinta issued a challenge only to see Ichigo smash the hilt of his sword into his mask, before pulling it off.

"He didn't become a hollow!"

Naruko grinned as she watched Ichigo stretch his fingers. 'So he did have it in him, guess that's to be expected, with his parents.'

Then she laughed as she watched Urahara congratulate him only to get a hilt to the face as Ichigo proclaimed he was going to kill Kisuke.

"Well that's perfect. Let's use that energy and go straight to lesson three." Kisuke said, standing up.

"Eh?"

"Lesson three has no time limit. Knock my hat off with your Zanpakutō and it's clear." He explained before Ichigo took the initiative and made an uppercut with his sword, cutting Urahara's hat just a tiny bit.

"Impressive. Such an attack with only a broken Zanpakutō…"

Getting full of himself Ichigo proclaimed. "Of course! If I got serious, I've got plenty more where that came from! Forget that laid back "no time limit" crap. Let's settle this in about _five minutes_."

Naruko could only shake her head at his arrogance before finding a place to watch Ichigo get trashed.

* * *

**AN: Haha! Bet you weren't expecting another update so soon were ya? I decided since the last chapter was so short to squeeze out another one, so now I'm kinda balanced, as this chapter with the last chapter becomes just about the normal length. I made a poll for what my next story will be, so far it's a close race, it will stay up until Monday 02-11-13 aka next week, so if you haven't voted yet go do that! As a final note, since I started this story, it has breached 100 in both follows and favorites, has 14.000 views and 29 reviews, that is awesome and much more then I ever thought i would get. So thank you very much to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed or simply read this story.**

* * *

**_setsuna1415_: Naruko has a past with Unohana, as well as Ukitake and Kyōraku.**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Bakudo no kyūjūkyū type 2: Bankin - Way of Binding Number 99 type 2: Great Seal**

**Bakayarō - Dumb Bastard  
**

**Zanpakutō - Soul Slayer**

* * *

**Till next time, Cuius of Caelum.**


	11. Finishing Training, Arriving and a Guard

Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no bōken

(Life in Death: The Adventures of the Thunder Fox)

(死の生活：雷狐の冒険)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Finishing Training, Arriving, and a Guard

Naruko and the shop employees watched as Ichigo ran and dodged Urahara's slash before stopping, thinking that Kisuke's blade wasn't a Zanpakutō. Of course he was shocked to when the blade was able to hit him and when Urahara proceeded to release his shikai and destroy everything but the hilt of Ichigo' sword, and then the running and dodging started again. Until finally Ichigo seemed to freeze up for a second before stopping, causing Urahara to stop behind him as well.

"Hey, what is it? They both stopped in their tracks." Jinta said as he, Ururu and Tessai hid behind the rock Naruko was sitting on.

Kisuke shifted into a ready position just before Ichigo crouched a bit holding the hilt of his demolished sword close to him and his reiatsu sky rocketed. Turning and swinging with an exclamation of "ZANGETSU!" he sent an enormous wave of reiryoku towards Kisuke, (which he simply leaned to the side off) while a pillar of reiryoku rose from around him.

As the smoke cleared they saw Ichigo crouched with what looked like an oversized elegant cleaver with no tsuba or proper hilt.

"What's up with that Zanpakutō? It's got no hilt or guard! It doesn't even have a regular sword's shape! Compared to that, the last sword was better." Jinta said. Naruko just shook her head.

"You may think so, but that sword's power is _much_ more powerful than his last." She told him.

"Well then…" Urahara said, "Now that your Zanpakutō's come out, let's _really_ start lesson three."

"I'm sorry, Urahara-san. Please be sure to dodge." Ichigo told him.

"Excuse me?"

"I probably…" Ichigo said as he lifted his arm, "can't hold back!" As he finished the white cloth remains still on his shoulder exploded of his shoulder, Kisuke feeling the change got wide eyes as he quickly brought his blade up horizontally.

"Nake, Benihime!" He called out just as Ichigo swung.

* * *

Sighing in relief behind his red shield Urahara said. "If I didn't have this Chikasumi no Tate, you'd have taken at least one arm."

"Oh man, my hat's all ruined." He continued as he picked up his hat from where it dropped. "But…I didn't expect _this _much from one swing."

Looking over at the very deep trench Ichigo had made with his attack Naruko whistled. "Damn Ichigo, you're a frightening child."

* * *

The day before the departure Naruko was in her apartment, sitting in front of a small shrine. As she lit the few candles she looked at the picture sitting in the middle of them, it was of her and a girl with long red hair and brown eyes with Naruko standing behind the girl holding her with her head on the girls shoulder, both with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey Tayu-chan, sorry it's been a while, I've been busy helping Yoruichi train a couple of kids for the journey to Soul Society…huh, Soul Society, when I left I thought I would never return there. Funny how things work. The kids though…I'm not sure they're ready, we taught them as much as we could in the limited time we had, but I'm just not sure it's enough…I won't let them die though, I promised myself I wouldn't let any of my friends die in front of me again, like you…I know, I shouldn't blame myself, but it's hard not to, even after all this time, I still wish I could have taken your place. I've got to go for now, till next time Tayuya-chan." With a sigh she stood up as she wiped a tear from her eye and started preparing herself for the next day.

* * *

At the day or night as it where, of departure Naruko (out of her gigai) sat on the sign for Urahara's shop with Kisuke standing by the door and Chad sitting on a box below her. Looking up as Ichigo walked into the yard she called out with a grin.

"Oi Ichigo, took you long enough, did ya like the message? I gave Kisuke the idea for it."

She pouted when she didn't get a reply as Ichigo was pre-occupied staring at Chad.

"Chad?! Why're you here?"

"Kuchiki Rukia saved me once. I'm going too."

"Hey I was there too you know, AND I did most of the work." Naruko interjected, being ignored.

"Huh what?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What? They didn't tell you?" A voice said behind Ichigo.

"Ishida?!"

"I can't let it end with me losing to those shinigami. I'll go too." Ishida explained. Naruko gave small smile, knowing why he really was going.

"Now we're all here." A female voice said. Looking to their right they saw Inoue and Tatsuki walking up to them.

"Inoue, Tatsuki?!" Again Ichigo was shocked.

"Pleased to be working with you." Inoue bowed.

"You didn't think we were going to let you go all by yourself were you?" Tatsuki greeted with a smirk.

"Huh? Wai…hold on, wha-wha-what?! What is all this?!"

"Geez Ichigo you aren't going to have a heart attack are ya? That would put a wrench in this whole operation." Naruko asked him.

"He's pretty slow, isn't he?" Yoruichi said as she joined them.

"Boy! You can't say you haven't noticed the bubbling of power within these individuals. While you were training to regain your shinigami powers, they were each training on their own, as well. Stop with the questions and bow your head to thank them."

"A…A CAT TALKED!" Was the only response given as Ichigo freaked out. Naruko jumped down and smacked Ichigo over the head sending him to the ground.

"Shut up already! Yes it's a talking cat now get over it."

"Okay, okay, enough of that!" Kisuke proclaimed clapping his hands. "It's not good to stand around talking outside, so let's just go inside first."

* * *

"W-wow! Such a huge space under the store, it's so cool! It's like a secret base!" Orihime said once they were all down.

"Meh, it's not that impressive, or maybe it is and I've just gotten used to it?" Naruko said, questioning herself as Tessai proclaimed how moved he was by what Inoue said.

"Hai, hai, your attention once again. Now here we go." Kisuke said getting their attention before snapping his fingers, causing a big gate to appear. "All right, this is the gate that leads to Soul Society. It's called the Senkai Gate, and it means, "realm-penetrating". Ready? Please listen _very_ carefully. But first…" He continued before slamming his cane into Ichigo, forcing him to separate.

"Teme, tell me when you're gonna do that!"

Kisuke and Naruko laughed a bit as the others were amazed at seeing two Ichigo.

"Let's continue. This gate is made by piling reishihenkanki atop the normal Senkai Gate."

"Reishihenkanki?"

"That's right. As you know, Soul Society is a world of souls. Entering it is impossible unless you're in soul form. However, the only ones of you who can move around in soul form is Kurosaki-san and Naruko-chan. So we use an exchange, to turn you into spirits and send you there." Urahara explained.

"Basically, even without pulling out our souls, if we go through this gate…" Ishida said.

"You can enter Soul Society in your current state." Naruko finished.

"Yosh, we got it. Now let's get sta-" Ichigo said, walking past Kisuke only to get his cane in the side.

"However, the amount of time we can open this gate and stay connected to Soul Society is…at the most four minutes." Urahara proceeded to explain, shocking the human group and Ichigo.

"Can we even make it in that time?!" Ichigo asked.

"Normally it's impossible."

"Huuuuh?!"

"This _is_ an unreasonable endeavor to begin with, so really you shouldn't be that surprised Ichigo." Naruko chimed in.

"If you can't reach the other side in that time, you kids will be permanently imprisoned in the space between Soul Society and the Living World."

"What should we do?" Inoue questioned.

"Go forward. I told you, your heart and your soul are connected. The important thing is the state of your heart. The will to move forward. Naruko and I will be your guides. Move forward, that and that alone. Only those who can do that will come with us." Yoruichi told them.

"Quit yer sleeptalkin'. That's the reason we gathered here." Ichigo stated confidently.

"You understand, don't you, Ichigo? If you lose, you'll never be able to return here." Naruko said.

"All I have to do is win, right?" He responded getting a grin from her.

"Exactly." She said as Tessai and Kisuke readied the portal.

"Everyone ready? Please jump in simultaneously as it opens."

"Yeah."

"Here it goes." Kisuke said and they jumped into the flash of light.

* * *

"What's going on? The wall's following us! The path we're running on is collapsing faster and faster!" Tatsuki yelled as they ran through the dangai.

"If you have time to look back, move at a faster pace! If you get sucked into the Kōryū you're done for!" Yoruichi told them before a part of the wall crashed down right behind Ishida, grabbing on this his cape and started to drag him backwards as he gave a shout of surprise.

"Ishida! Baka! It's 'cuz of those stupid clothes you're wearing!" Ichigo yelled at him as he went for his sword.

"Wait! Don't use the Zanpakutō. The Kōryū arrests spirit entities. If you swing the Zanpakutō, you too, will be ensnared!" Naruko told him before he could draw it. Then Chad got up next to Ishida and ripped his cape off, freeing him.

"Than-huh, wow!" Ishida tried to thank him before Chad lifted him and put him over his shoulder.

"Let's go!"

"Huh? Put me down, Sado-kun! I can run on my own!" Ishida yelled as they started running again before noticing something behind them.

"Hey, you guys, something's…something's coming." He called out before a strobe light appeared behind them and a big bullet train made of the same material as the Kōryū. "What is THAT?!"

"Shit, it's the Kōtotsu!" Naruko yelled from the front of the group as she looked back, "That thing still exists!? Guess I shouldn't be surprised but still, this place was still a penal colony last time I went through it!"

"In any case, run! That thing is frighteningly fast!" Yoruichi said. As they kept running they finally saw a light.

"Hurry! We're almost at the exit!" But the Kōtotsu was closing in on them.

"It's no good! We can't outrun it!" Ishida yelled.

"Fucking hell!" Naruko exclaimed as she turned and slowed down a bit. " Bakudo no hachijūichi, Danku!"

A translucent rectangular barrier appeared in front of her, the Kōtotsu rammed straight into it creating a massive explosion that send them all flying towards the exit.

* * *

A light appeared over the Rukongai district before several beams of light shot from it and crashed into the ground, creating a big cloud of smoke.

Naruko looked from where she had landed in a perfect crouch, before trying not to fall over laughing at Ishida and Ichigo's positions. When she heard Inoue tell Ichigo how artistic his landing pose was she gave up and fell on her back rolling around laughing.

"Shut up Naruko." Ichigo said with a blank face. Naruko sobered up until she saw Ishida pull out a new cape from his jacket, but managed to stay standing this time.

"It's good no one seems to be hurt." Orihime said as she looked at them.

"We were lucky, Naruko that was a risky move." Yoruichi said, jumping up on Naruko's shoulder.

"Hey atleast it was a better idea than letting Inoue use her Santen Kesshun and possibly kill herself." She defended herself.

"This is Soul Society?" Tatsuki asked before they could continue arguing, having started to look around.

"That's right. This place is commonly known as Rukongai. The place where souls led to Soul Society first reside. It is located on the outer edge of the Seireitei, where the shinigami lives. It's the poorest, most liberated place in Soul Society and it is where most souls live."

"Where we are it's not so bad, but the lower districts are a fucking dump." Naruko said as she looked around, finally catching up with the fact that she was back.

"What's that? The streets look way different over there." Ichigo asked. Naruko scowled when she looked over where Ichigo was looking.

"Seireitei, that's where we're going."

"Oh that's where the shinigami live right? Alright!" He exclaimed and started running towards it. Naruko just face palmed while Yoruichi yelled at him, getting him to look back but not stop. However the huge wall falling from the sky did.

"It's been a long time…since someone has tried to come through the Seireimon without a pass. Long time since I've had a visitor. I'll take good care of you, little boy." A voice said from within the smoke that had been kicked up by the gates before it cleared, showing a giant of a man. The giant smashed his big axe in the ground before saying.

"Now, come at me any way you like, little boy!"

Naruko looked at the giant whistling. "Damn, I forgot how big the guardians were."

"His name is Jidanbō. He is one of the heroes chosen from all of Soul Society, and the guardsman for one of the Shidai Seireimon, a.k.a the Hakutōmon." Yoruichi introduced the giant.

"So basically, in order to enter, we have no choice but to defeat him." Ishida said

"Yes. But it's not such a simple feat. After all, it's been three hundred years since he's taken this mission, and not once has the Hakutōmon ever been breached. He possesses a Herculean strength worthy of legend."

"He's strong; if you can defeat him you're one step closer to defeating a captain, though it's a pretty small step." Naruko added.

"For now, we should formulate a plan together. Hey Ichigo…" Yoruichi said and looked towards him only to see Chad, Inoue and Tatsuki running towards Ichigo. "HEEY! SADO! ORIHIME! TATSUKI! Come back! Come back, you three!"

Naruko chuckled as she addressed Yoruichi. "C'mon Yoruichi, there's no need to be such a worry wart. Ichigo can probably handle Jidanbō and if not, I'll step in. Just because you don't want to reveal who you really are."

Before Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki could reach Ichigo, Jidanbō slammed his axe down on the ground behind Ichigo, creating a massive stone wall.

"You three have bad manners. I bet you're from the country. Listen up! In the city, we've got things called "rules". Number One, when you come home from outdoors, wash your hands. Number Two, don't eat things that fall on the floor. Number Three, when you duel, come one at a time. My first opponent is the boy with hair like colored rock candy. Until that's finished, you three sit there quietly." Jidanbō said before turning away from them.

They tried to come up with a plan but apparently Jidanbō had sharp ears and heard them, foiling their plans. As Ichigo called out to them Naruko jumped up on the wall, raising her hands in a show of non-aggression when Jidanbō looked at her, she simply wanted a good position to watch the duel.

Shifting her attention over to the others she heard Chad ask Ichigo if he could take Jidanbō.

"Probably, yeah." Ichigo answered and rubbed his neck.

"_Probably?!_ What do you mean _probably_?! Don't you get it?!" Ishida raged at Ichigo.

"Oh geez, I'm tellin' you, don't worry."

"How can I not worry?!

"I'll tell you a secret. The plan was for me to use the full ten days to get my shinigami powers. But that was taken care of in five days. So what did I do for the _next_ five days?" Ichigo asked.

"W-what were you doing?" Ishida asked.

"I was fighting. For five days, straight through day and night, I fought one-on-one with Geta-bōshi."

I see. And you learned the essentials of combat-"

"No. That guy wouldn't teach me jack. But…stamina and guts came whether I liked it or not." Ichigo finished as he drew his sword, the cloth unwrapping as he did.

Watching the fight, Naruko got quite bored, it was just Jidanbō hitting Ichigo, who didn't budge one inch, until the giant finally did something different and attacked with a swipe from the right, destroying the wall behind Ichigo in the process and forcing Naruko to jump of it. When the smoke cleared it showed Ichigo, holding his sword with his right hand and bracing it with his left arm, once again blocking Jidanbō.

"How're…you…how're you still standin'?!"

"Kurosaki's standing!" Ishida exclaimed.

"Ichigo has far above average powers as a shinigami. However, he had and still has very few skills as to how to _use_ that excessive power. What Ichigo got from Kisuke …was _experience_. Something he needed, with it…he can become _frighteningly_ powerful." Naruko explained to the group. "I have no doubt he can one day match me, possibly even surpass me."

Turning back to the fight, they were able to just see Ichigo break Jidanbō's axes, and create a massive explosion, sending debris everywhere. Luckily Inoue was able to create her shield in time to block it from hitting them.

Jidanbō was sent flying back, hitting the walls of Seireitei.

"Wh-What the hell…" He said in disbelief.

"Freaking Kurosaki…what did he just do?! That huge guy just…got tossed through the air…" Ishida said, trying to wrap his head around it.

"I told you…Ichigo's powerful." Naruko told him.

"Whoa, that was close. I got distracted and let myself slip and fall on my can. Huh? What's with that look on your face? Oh, I bet you think you tossed me through the air. Hehe, what're you talking 'bout? There ain't no way I could get tossed through the air." Jidanbō said, doing a poor job of trying to save his pride. "Geez, that's why country hicks're such a hassle. Just you wait. I'll get you wit' my axes again.

He looked down at his axes, only to see nothing but the hilt remaining, before freezing in shock.

"Hey, say something…"

At Ichigo's command he started to bawl his eyes out, crying like a baby about how his axes were broken.

"…I liked the last guardian I met better…" Naruko deadpanned as she looked at the pathetic site.

* * *

Eventually, Ichigo managed to get the giant to calm down and grant them permission to enter.

"Is it really okay for us to go through too?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah, I lost to your leader. I don't have the right to stop you guys."

"Eh?! Since when is Ichigo the leader?!" Tatsuki yelled. Naruko nodded.

"Yeah, if anyone here is a leader it'd be me or Yoruichi."

"What're you all worked up about?" Ichigo asked with a sweat drop.

"You're named Ichigo?" Jidanbō asked.

"Yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Heh, that's a really cute name."

"Shutup! It's "Ichi" for "first prize" and "Go" for "guardian angel"! It ain't cute!" Ichigo yelled angrily. Naruko snickered.

"Strawberry."

"Shut it, Naruko!"

"Be careful, Ichigo. I don't know why you're entering this gate, but…inside is nothing but strong guys." Jidanbō warned.

"I know." Ichigo simply answered with a confident smirk.

"Okay, as long as you know. Let's see, I'll open the gate now so stand back." He said before turning and with great effort, lifted the gate.

"Amazing!" Ichigo said before noticing that Jidanbō had gone still and quiet.

"What's the matter? Why don't you say anything? Something happen?" He asked as he ran up to the giant. Naruko meanwhile was looking through the gate, at an approaching figure.

"Huh, who's that?" Ichigo asked as he spotted the man.

"S-Sanbantai taicho…Ichimaru Gin." Jidanbō stuttered. Gin simple gave smile as he looked at them.

"Hey look, a snake." Naruko said, referencing the captain's appearance.

* * *

**AN: Whew, that's what? Three chapters in one week? That's a new record! So the group has finally reached Soul Society. The story is gonna start shifting from canon in the next couple of chapters, as Naruko will go off by herself mainly and meet someone she thought she never would again. There might not be a chapter for a week or two of this since I'll be working on the other stories, as it is the poll is 50/50 so I'm doing the first chapter for both stories. I might also have to lengthen the time of the poll to the week after the next one but we'll see. Oh and what'd you think of that little scene with Naruko and the shrine? Never done anything like it before, so it was a little different, hopefully it gives atleast a small amount of insight into Naruko's character.**

* * *

**_kyro232_: She is very first captain of the second division and is not much younger than Yamamoto, so she's first generation. More will be revealed in the story soon.**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Reishihenkanki - Spirit exchangers**

**Kōryū - Wresting Flow**

**K****ōtotsu - Wresting-Surge**

******Sanbantai - Third Division**

******Shidai Seireimon - Four Great Pure Spirit Gates**

******Hakut****ōmon - White Way Gate**

**********Rukongai - Wandering Soul City**

**********Seireitei - Court of Pure Souls**

**********Bakudo no hachijūichi, Danku - Way of Binding Number Eighty-one, Severing Void**

* * *

**********Till next time, Cuius of Caelum**


	12. An Old Friend and the Firework Maker

Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no bōken

(Life in Death: The Adventures of the Thunder Fox)

(死の生活：雷狐の冒険)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

Chapter 11: An Old Friend and the Number One Firework Maker!

"Hey, that ain't right." Ichimaru Gin said before a huge gash appeared on Jidanbō's right arm, and a massive amount of blood gushed out of it, causing him to cry out in pain and the arm to go limp, sending him onto one knee trying to keep the gate open.

"Jidanbō!" Ichigo yelled while Naruko narrowed her eyes at the captain, who now was in a crouched down stance. 'That attack…it was his Zanpakutō, its fast.'

"That ain't right. The gatekeeper ain't here to _open_ the gate." Gin said as he stood back up.

'This isn't good. The kids aren't ready to fight a captain yet, and I don't want to step in more than I have to.' Naruko thought to herself.

"I lost. A defeated gatekeeper opening the gate makes perfect sense!" Jidanbō said, breathing heavily while trying to keep the gate open.

"What you talkin' 'bout? A defeated gatekeeper don't open no gate." Gin said walking towards them. "When a gatekeeper's defeated, it means death."

Then Ichigo was attacking, forcing Gin to draw and block with his Zanpakutō before they both pushed back.

"I-ICHIGO!" Yoruichi exclaimed in worry.

"Easy Yoruichi, if it gets too much for him I'll step in." Naruko calmed her.

"What the hell're you doing you sonuvabitch?! Don't come out afterward and expect to give orders! You fox-faced bastard!" Ichigo yelled at Gin and pointing his cleaver of a Zanpakutō at him.

"HEY! I take offense to that!"

"Any piece o' shit who attacks an unarmed man without a second thought…is mine to kill." He continued ignoring Naruko's comment.

"Heh, what a funny kid. Ain't you scared o' me?" Gin asked.

"Not one BIT!"

"Hey Ichigo! Stop playing around, we're backing off, we'll find another way in." Naruko called out.

"Huh?! What for?! The fight's just starting! I can't let this fool think he beat me! Don't worry. I'll end it in one sec-" Ichigo retorted before Gin spoke.

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"You know about me?"

"Oh, so it really is you." He said before turning and starting to walk away. Naruko's eyes followed his every move, she was sure he was up to something.

"H-H-Hey! Where're you going?! Hey wait!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Then all the more reason I can't let you through here." Gin said as he stopped and pulled out his blade.

"Why'd you go so far away? You gonna throw that wakizashi?" Ichigo asked.

"It ain't a wakizashi. This here's my Zanpakutō." He responded before spinning around and settling into a thrust position, holding his Zanpakutō close as a pressure came down on the area.

"Ikorose, Shin-" He started saying but had to stop as Naruko appeared in front of him, with her blade ready to cut him in two. Bringing up his sword he was barely in time to block.

"Mah mah, I really don't think that's necessary. You can relax; we'll back off for now. No need to risk your life quite yet, Ichimaru Gin. Rangiku-san would be awfully sad if you died and didn't keep your promise now wouldn't she?" She said, dropping down to a whisper at the last sentence.

Gin's eyes widened, showing his bright sky blue eyes, and his smile disappeared before he pushed her away. 'This girl…how does she know about that?'

"Ok then, as long as you don't try to get through here…" He said, his smile and eyes back to normal. Naruko simply nodded before sheathing her sword and turning back to Ichigo, who looked miffed that she'd taken his fight, kicked him, sending him flying back out through the gate, causing the others to exclaim their worry.

Passing Jidanbō she told him to lower the gate, which with a nod he did. Before the gate finished closing Gin walked up to it and bending down, waved. "Bye-bye!"

Naruko shook her head; Gin was someone she probably could have had a lot of fun with. "Heh, grinning, an act of intimidation." She said, commenting on his near constant grin.

"OWWWW!" Ichigo exclaimed as he rubbed his head, sitting some distance from the gate.

"You okay Ichigo?" Naruko asked with a snicker while the others crowded around him. "I didn't think I hit you that hard."

Ichigo just looked towards the gate while grumbling about "Blonde bastards who kicks too hard."

"Be glad you're alright." Yoruichi said. "If Naruko hadn't intervened you could have died, you aren't ready to face a captain yet."

Ichigo just nodded while standing up and asking Inoue to help him patch Jidanbō up, before everybody noticed people starting to come out of the houses around the street.

"What's with them?" Tatsuki asked.

"They're afraid of us. Souls that come to Soul Society improperly, without the guidance of shinigami, are called Ryoka and are thought to be the source of all sorts of disasters." Yoruichi explained as the souls looked at them, and causing Chad and Inoue to go into a alerted stances.

"Please wait." An old voice said. Naruko's eyes widened when she heard that voice, a voice she recognized even after so long. Turning, she froze as she saw an old man with short spiked grey hair and goatee. He was dressed in a yellow kimono with a dark blue vest over it.

"I am the chief of Rukongai." The old man said as he bowed to slightly to them before turning to Naruko and smiling sadly. "Hello Naruko-chan."

"H-Hokage-jiji." Naruko said, her voice cracking as tears sprung to her eyes.

* * *

After getting Jidanbō healed, which Orihime did splendidly and Chad went somewhere with Shibata, the boy who had been stuck in the cockatiel, Naruko was sitting with Hiruzen alone, having asked the others to give them a moment.

"Jiji I-"

"Naruko-chan, I know what you want to say, but that was a long time ago. And I do not blame you, and never have. You had every reason to act as you did."

"But still! The last thing I did to you before you died was yell at you!" Naruko yelled at him before breaking down crying. The late Hokage moved over and embraced Naruko who clung to him and cried out her sadness on his shoulder.

"It's okay Naruko-chan, it's okay."

Once Naruko finally was able to get her tears under control she sat back, chuckling slightly.

"Heh, look at me. Over two thousand years old and crying like a little girl."

"It's fine Naruko-chan, it's good to cry sometimes."

Naruko hugged him again, murmuring "I'm sorry." Before standing up and getting the others so they could plan, feeling much better then she had in a while.

* * *

"Say what?! We're giving up breaking through the gate?!" Ichigo asked as they all sat in Hiruzen's house.

"We're not _giving up_. The gate having been opened once, interior security must be tighter than ever before. That means using the same tactic again is _not_ a good idea." Yoruichi responded.

"I feel the same." Ishida agreed.

"What about the other gates?" Chad asked.

"There would be no significant difference from this one." Naruko said.

"Then what should we do?" Tatsuki asked.

"If the gates are no good, it just means we'll break in from somewhere other than the gates." Yoruichi explained.

"Elder-dono, do you know Shiba Kūkaku?" She asked, turning to Hiruzen.

"Yes, I know Kūkaku, quite the lively one that one. And please, call me Hiruzen."

"Apparently, Shiba likes to change residence at the drop of a hat. I can't figure out where the fool is now."

"So, you plan on using _that_ to get inside the wall." Hiruzen said.

"That?" Inoue asked before a loud sound was heard, sounding like a herd of horses galloping.

"What's that sound?" Ichigo questioned, before the door flew open and a man came flying in and landing on his face.

"Owwww." The man said

"Oh? Who's this?" Naruko asked, right as a big boar walked in.

"A boar! Why? How come there's a boar?!" Ichigo asked, seemingly stupefied.

"Man oh man, my Bonnie-chan threw me off again." The strange man said after he got up and dusted himself off. "Yo! Long time no see, old dude!"

"Ganju-kun? What are you doing at this hour? Shouldn't you be heading home?"

"What the heck? I visit you for the first time in ages and that's how you greet me? Your guests are shocked." Ganju asked before spotting Ichigo.

"What's this? Why is there a piece o' shit shinigami-sama in a place like this?"

"What?

"Don't _what_ me. I asked why is there is a piece o' shit shinigami-sama in a place like this?!"

"Oh look, two idiots butting heads, anyone have some popcorn?" Naruko asked with a grin right as Ichigo sent Ganju flying with a left hook, effectively starting a yelling match.

"Oh no, we have to stop them!" Orihime said.

"Stop them?! This is grade A entertainment Inoue!" Naruko said, now munching on some popcorn she found god knows where.

"Yare, yare. I knew it would turn out like this." Hiruzen sighed and sipped his tea.

"This is no time for sipping tea! Who the heck is that guy?" Ishida said heatedly.

"You bastards, you say you don't know me?" Ganju asked, getting affirmatives from everyone.

"Heh. No choice then, I'll tell ya. My name is Ganju! Self-proclaimed, The Deep Crimson Bullet of West Rukongai! Self-proclaimed, Number One Want-To-Call-Him-Big-Brother of West Rukongai for 14 years! And finally…Self-proclaimed, Number One Shinigami-Hater of West Rukongai!" He introduced himself, sending Naruko to the floor laughing and getting exclamations of disbelief for everything being Self-proclaimed.

"It…doesn't really…give you any credit…when it's all…self-proclaimed!" Naruko told him in between peals of laughter.

"Hmph! What a hopeless loser!" Ichigo said, effectively starting the fight again, with Ganju ramming Ichigo out into the street. Orihime, Chad, Ishida and Tatsuki tried to go help but were stopped by Ganju's gang, who were all riding boars.

"Stop that Ichigo. Don't waste your energy on a meaningless fight!" Yoruichi said after Ichigo kicked Ganju off him.

"He's the one who picked the fight. If you wanna stop it, talk to him."

"Stop this Ganju, he isn't a bad shinigami!" Hiruzen said as he and Naruko came outside to see Ganju pull out his sword, which was broken shortly after the hilt, similar to how Ichigo's sword had been.

"Uruse! A shinigami is a shinigami. There's no good or bad about it." Ganju retorted, getting a sigh from Hiruzen, and rushed Ichigo.

"Ichigo doesn't have his Zanpakutō." Tatsuki said, right before Chad came running up behind them and threw Zangetsu to Ichigo, getting a "Thank you." From him.

"That's big. That's your Zanpakutō? But…" Ganju said as he slashed at Ichigo, who blocked it by putting his sword against the ground vertically and bracing with his left arm. "…don't think you can beat me just with the size of your sword!"

Ganju drew a circle with his feet on the ground around Ichigo's sword, before pulling it down; causing it to sink like it was in quicksand.

"SINK!" He yelled, pulling it down to the hilt. He went to kick Ichigo while he was stunned, but Naruko appeared, balancing with one hand on the top of Ichigo's sword and blocking his kick with the other, before performing a split and kicking them both back.

"Okay that's enough kids, break it off." She said righting herself and pulling Zangetsu out of the ground and throwing it to Ichigo. "Ichigo, Yoruichi is right, save your energy, you're going to need every bit of it."

Seeing Ichigo look behind her and hearing footsteps fast approaching she tilted her head slightly to the left, dodging a fist from Ganju before spinning and swiping his feet out from under him. Then grabbing his arm while he was floating horizontally facing the ground she kneed him in the stomach before flipping over him and bringing his arm over her shoulder, flinging him down the street.

"Tch, bakayarō, don't try sneaking up on me. I learned stealth before you were even a glimmer in your great granddads eye. Oh and sorry if a broke something."

Ganju just groaned from where he was laying, while everyone else except Yoruichi and Hiruzen was wide-eyed, mouths agape. To them she'd simply been standing still facing Ichigo with Ganju running up behind her and then Ganju was flying back to where he started.

All of a sudden a clock on one of Ganju's goons back started ringing, causing Ganju to spring up asking what time it was.

"We're in trouble, Aniki! It's already nine!"

Freaking out Ganju called on his boar who jumped over Ichigo (Naruko had moved back to the others), barely missing him by an inch, and crashed to a stop, sending Ganju flying again, causing a big skid mark.

"Nice hit, Bonnie-chan. But we don't have time today. Hurry up and gimme a ride!" Ganju said, only for Bonnie to rush him and send him up in the air and land on the now running boar while he and Ichigo traded some final insults.

* * *

Ichigo went flying out of Hiruzen's house, crashing into the wall on the opposite side. He had told them to go on ahead and he would catch up after settling things with "that bitch-ass from yesterday" and Naruko had promptly grabbed him by the hair and thrown him outside.

"Did that kick I gave you yesterday rattle your head and make you forget why we came here to begin with?! But hey if you want to forget about that and have a dick measuring contest with that guy go right ahead, leave Rukia to her death!" She yelled at him, as he got up facing away.

"Naruko, I-"

"If you get it then get ready to move out!"

* * *

A while later they were walking, looking for Kūkaku's house with Yoruichi telling them if she'd recognize it immediately if she saw it, just before she actually spotted it.

"Oh, there it is. That's it."

The house they finally found was a normal Japanese house, just like any other house in Rukongai, however it differed in that it had a huge chimney behind it, and in front of it was two stones shaped into arms and hands that held a banner which said "Shiba Kūkaku".

"See? Instantly recognizable, no?" Yoruichi said while Ishida and Ichigo freaked about how it looked.

"Hmm, so this time it's a person's arms holding the banner. I like it!" Naruko said.

"Come on, let's go." Yoruichi said and started walking followed by the others while Ichigo and Ishida were seemingly frozen in horror.

"What's wrong? Hurry up!" Tatsuki told them.

Reaching the house a pair of voices sounded. "HALT!"

"Who are you infidels?!" One of the voices said, as two people appeared on the top of the fists that held the banner.

"What strange garb you wear! And I see one of you is a shinigami!" The other said before they jumped down in front of them.

"Suspicious strangers, I, Koganehiko and …"

"I, Shiroganehiko…"

"…shall never let you pass!" They yelled together.

"Oi, Ko, Shiro, no need to get violent." Naruko said as she walked past Ichigo.

"NARUKO-DONO!" They exclaimed before spotting Yoruichi on her shoulder. "YORUICHI-DONO!"

* * *

"Oh dear, we were so rude to you. We had no idea you were Yoruichi-dono and Naruko-dono's companions. Please forgive our insolence." Koganehiko said as he led them down the house while his brother stayed outside.

"It's fine. We're partly to blame for not contacting you beforehand." Yoruichi said as she led the way.

"As you wish. You're so great, and so thoughtful." Koganehiko said as they reached the ground floor and stopped outside a door.

"Please wait here a moment." He said before a thump and a couple of clapping noises were heard.

"H-Hai! Right away, Kūkaku-sama." He said and sitting down on his knees, slid the door open, revealing a near empty room with a woman inside, sitting on a pair of pillows.

She had green eyes and wore bandages over her long messy black hair that parted down in half at the small of her back. She wore a white skirt and a provocative red robe exposing a lot of cleavage. She had a tattoo on her left arm and her right arm was a prosthetic arm. She had bandages around her right shoulder and both ankles. She also had a katana with a pale orange hilt and a rectangular tsuba, the corners of which curve inwards, attached to the back of where her real right arm ended.

"Yo. Long time no see, Yoruichi, Naruko." She greeted.

"K-Kūkaku's a woman?!" The others exclaimed while Naruko and Yoruichi looked at them like they were stupid.

"No one said she was a man." Naruko said.

"Hm? What's with the kids?" Kūkaku asked.

"Actually Kūkaku, we've come today to ask a favor." Yoruichi explained.

"You generally do when you come here."

"Aw c'mon Kūkaku, that's not true! Atleast not in my case, we've had so much fun just getting drunk of our asses and sharing stories!" Naruko retorted.

Laughing Kūkaku agreed before asking. "Is it trouble?"

"Probably." Yoruichi responded.

"Heh, long time since we've talked like this, too. Okay, let's hear it. I _love_ trouble."

* * *

"I see. I think I get the situation." Kūkaku said and took a puff on her pipe. "A 'right. I accept."

"Yes I get to go in it again!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Yeah. And if Urahara's got his teeth in this, too, I couldn't say no if I wanted to. One thing though." Kūkaku said and stood up. "I trust you two, but, that doesn't mean I trust those kids. Among other things, as insurance, I'm gonna stick one of my minions with you."

"Minion?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yah. Well, I call him minion, but it's my otōto. He's still a useless brat, though." She said as she walked to a side door. "Hey, you ready?"

"U-uh huh, wait a sec." A voice said. A voice that made Naruko want to roll on the floor laughing, but she held it in, just to see the others faces.

"I'm opening it, be on your best behavior!"

"G-Gotcha."

Kūkaku slid the door open, showing…Ganju, sitting on his knees bowing his head.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am called Shiba Ganju. Please think of me if you need anything." He said before looking up and opening his eyes. Naruko couldn't hold it when she saw the faces of everyone and Ichigo and Ganju started screaming and pointing to each other and started laughing hard, falling on the floor.

"What? You two know each other?" Kūkaku asked as she looked confused between them.

* * *

After Ichigo and Ganju had fought, _again_, and broken Kūkaku's pipe, causing her to go ballistic and destroy a big portion of the house up with a kido and then giving them a lecture about "jacking the house up", they were walking down a long well lit corridor.

"Amazing. How come there's light even though we're underground? I didn't see any power facilities." Ishida marveled.

"We have firefly creepers in the holes in the ceiling and inside the frames on both sides." Kūkaku answered.

"Firefly creepers? Is that a plant or something that only exists in Soul Society?" Ishida asked, getting ignored as they arrived to a door.

"We're here. This is it." Kūkaku said

"Ano…" Ishida tried but got ignored again.

"Open it, Ganju!"

"Hai!" Ganju said and went to open the door as Ishida again tried to get Kūkaku's attention only for Ichigo to stop him and tell him to not upset her.

With a cry of effort Ganju got the door open, showing a large, dark room with only a big pillar-looking structure on top of a platform.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"This is how I'm gonna get you guys into Seireitei. From the sky, that is." Kūkaku explained.

"THE SKY?!" Tatsuki, Ishida and Ichigo exclaimed.

"My name is Shiba Kūkaku, Rukongai's Number One Firework Maker!"

* * *

**AN: Aaaaaand cut! Thats chapter 12 for ya! Bet you didn't think I'd make Hiruzen the chief elder huh? Well I did 'cause I'm a genius! *sage nod* I liked doing this chapter, both Gin and Kūkaku are fucking awesome and that "Bye-bye!" by Gin is one of my favorite scenes ever in an anime. Oh and to anyone wondering (since i haven't touched on it in the actual story), the Ichigo and the gang don't know that Yoruichi "the cat", and Yoruichi "Naruko's girlfriend" are the same, they simply think they have the same name. I also started the prologue for this fic, first chapter if up so go check that out if you're interested and haven't already, it'll probably be what i update next. I also MIGHT start the Shisui no Isan story, though I'd change the pairing from Naruto/FemHaku to Naruto/Ryūzetsu.**

* * *

_**Gemu no zakari**_**: I can completely understand and respect that and I thank you for reading as long as you have/will. Shikamaru will appear pretty soon but there won't be a relationship until after the Rescue arc.**

_**Yuri-Hime-Chan**_**: I wouldn't say Gin has the most underpowered blade, it's actually quite powerful, just doesn't have many abilities but then, Ichigo's doesn't either. If anything i'd call it underrated.**

* * *

**Till next time, Cuius of Caelum.**


	13. Breaking In

Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no Bōken

(Life in Death: The Adventures of the Thunder Fox)

(死の生活：雷狐の冒険)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Breaking In

"Fireworks maker?" Ichigo said.

"That's right." Kūkaku said with a smirk. "Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko." She yelled as she looked towards the ceiling. "Raise it up!"

A loud yell was heard before a chant of "Yes!" was heard from above and the room started shaking.

"Huh?! What?!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Inoue questioned.

"The floor is…rising…" Ishida said in disbelief. Then the ceiling split in two, opening to show the sky above. "Is this for real?" Ichigo exclaimed as the "Yes!" chant got faster before with a final "Yesssss!" They arrived fully outside.

"Wet your pants, kiddies?" Kūkaku asked with a grin. "This is Shiba Kūkaku's own personal giant fireworks platform-"

"The Kakaku Taihō!" Ganju cut in, only to get kicked to the ground courtesy of Kūkaku's foot. "Don't say it before me!"

"I'm sorry…" Ganju said, lying twitching on the ground. "Speechless, huh?" Kūkaku said when she noticed the group not saying anything.

"How can you joke at a time like this?! I don't know if you're a fireworks maker or what, but shooting us up in that thing is insa-" Ishida said, getting a ball thrown in his face for his effort.

"Don't worry Ishida, I've been shot from that thing before, it's safe, and very very fun." Naruko told him with a grin. Ishida got up before telling her. "Coming from you that's not very reassuring."

Catching the ball Ichigo looked questioningly at it before asking. "What's this?"

"It's a reishūkaku. Try touchin' your palm to it and puttin' in some reiryoku." Kūkaku explained. Ichigo did a pathetic try at it before asking how to do it.

"Huh? What're you talkin' about? You go like this…" Kūkaku said while raising a hand and creating a glowing ball of reiryoku under it. "If you're a Shinigami, you can use kido, right?"

"Well…" Yoruichi said. "As we told you earlier, he suddenly became a Shinigami."

"And therefore doesn't have any knowledge in using kido at all." Naruko finished. "Say what?!" Kūkaku exclaimed, watching Ichigo trying to figure out how to do it.

"Tch, freakin' useless. Ganju, show 'im how."

"Hai! Gimme that!" Ganju yelled as he tried to take the ball from Ichigo, only for Ichigo to move it out of his reach. They quickly started a game of Ganju trying to get the ball from Ichigo, who moved it away every time.

However before they could truly start fighting Kūkaku knocked them both over the head yelling at them to quit it while Naruko snatched the ball from Ichigo.

"This is how you do it." She told them, holding it in one hand before sending her reiryoku into the ball and creating a big bubble around herself. Kūkaku tapped the bubble before explaining. "This is the cannonball. Okay, listen up. You kiddies might think that wall's the only thing guarding the Seireitei, but you're wrong. That wall is made from a mineral called sekkiseki stone that's rare even in Soul Society. This is a piece of it." She said and put down a rock pebble on the ground before punching it, kicking up a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared they saw that a hole had been made in the floor, but in the middle sat the sekkiseki rock completely unmoved. "As you can see, it completely blocks reiryoku. So opening a hole in the wall with reiryoku is impossible. On top 'o that…" She said, picking up the rock and causing the small platform it was on to crumble. "…it puts out waves that dissolve reiryoku from its severed edges."

"In other words, the Seireitei has a spherical barrier around it from up in the sky to below the ground. And so, that's where this thing steps in." She told them. "This is a special hardening spirit-barrier-generating device I developed. In other words, if you all put reiryoku into this reishukaku, you can create a cannonball that can momentarily punch through the barrier. We'll take that and fire it up with my Kakaku Taihō and drop inside the wall in one stroke, simple as that." She explained before asking if they had any questions.

Ichigo tried to ask something but Kūkaku loudly told them they were dismissed and to go to the underground practice hall and well…practice. Snapping her fingers she commanded Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko to take them there, causing them to grab the gang, except Chad and Tatsuki, and carry them there all the while yelling about training. "Listen, if even _one_ of you breaks concentration, you'll go _boom_ on the spot." Kūkaku warned them as they were dragged away.

Turning to Naruko she thanked her for the help, getting a nod from Naruko who put down the reishūkaku and walked inside with Yoruichi.

"Go down and help 'em practice." Kūkaku told Ganju once they were alone.

"You know, nee-chan…are you really gonna help them?" Ganju asked her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm against it. Helping a Shinigami. I…wouldn't know what to say to our brother. Nee-chan I-"

"Ganju! I told you not to ever talk about that again." She told him sternly, before telling him to get moving.

* * *

Later in the evening Kūkaku was sitting on the wooden floor before the big cannon, pouring two cups of sake. "Sorry, Bro. I decided to help that Shinigami and his friends, like the Shinigami that killed you. If you were alive and you saw me not helping them, I know you'd yell at me, you who loved the Shinigami…and who died as one."

"Do you hold a grudge? Against her?" A voice asked. Kūkaku startled swung her head around to see Naruko standing behind her.

"What do you want Naruko?"

"Answer my question."

Kūkaku was silent for a while before saying. "No, I don't have a grudge against her. I know what happened, it wasn't her fault." Naruko nodded, satisfied with the answer. She turned to walk away but stopped to ask.

"Do you know who he is? Ichigo I mean."

"…Should I?"

"…He's Isshin's kid" Naruko told her, before walking away. Not having to turn to see Kūkaku's wide eyes.

* * *

Lying down on the roof of the Shiba's house and looking at the stars. Naruko started humming a tune, before starting to sing. **(AN: Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch, which I do not own.)**

"Another day in this carnival of souls  
Another night settles in as quickly as it goes  
The memories of shadows, ink on the page  
And I can't seem to find my way home

And it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything  
To keep me out

All the places I've been and things I've seen  
A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
The faces of people I'll never see again  
And I can't seem to find my way home

Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out

Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
To break me down  
To break me down

Your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down"

Naruko sighed when she noticed Yoruichi jump up on the roof. She padded over and stood on Naruko's chest, looking at her intently. "You need to let it go Naruko. It's not healthy."

Naruko sighed again. "I know, I just…sometimes I feel so out of place. Like I shouldn't be here, which is probably true. I wonder if Genryū-kun feels like this as well. Heh, probably not. But you're right of course. I should stop thinking about it, don't want to turn into Sasuke."

Yoruichi gave a snort. "You know I thought you were supposed to get wiser with age, and yet you're so stupid sometimes." Naruko narrowed her eyes at the feline. "Did you just call me old and stupid?!" Yoruichi grinned somehow despite being in cat form, before jumping away somewhere. Naruko watched her for a few seconds, before giving a huff and deciding to check on the human group.

* * *

As Naruko arrived at the practice hall to check up on the kids she paused as she was about to enter hearing Ganju and Ichigo talking.

"Is she that important? That Shinigami you're about to go save." Ganju asked.

"…Yeah, she is. Heh, I'd probably never say that if it wasn't for Naruko. But it's more than that, I owe her. She saved my life. I still haven't paid back that debt. In order to save me and my family, people she'd just met, she gave me her powers. Because of that, she got arrested and she's about to be executed." He said as he turned his back to Ganju, before looking back at him, startling him with the conviction in his eyes.

"I'm not gonna be the kind of worthless guy who'd sit by and let her die." He finished, before a clapping was heard. Looking back by the door they saw Naruko walking in, clapping her hands.

"For that Ichigo, I'm gonna help you out." She said as she took the ball from him. "You've been trying too hard. You need to be calm. Imagine. Draw a circle in your mind. As dark as you can, as heavy as you can, that's what works best. Then imagine yourself throwing your whole body in towards the center." She told him as a perfect bubble was formed around her. "This is the basic image that applies to all kido."

"Here, now you try it." She said and threw the reishūkaku to Ichigo. Ichigo held the ball up and closed his eyes concentrating. The ball quickly started to glow with reiryoku, and Ichigo started to expel a massive amount of reiatsu, enough to make the whole establishment shake and bathing the room in a blue light.

"Oi, Ichigo! Solidify your reiryoku or you'll bring the building down!" Naruko yelled to him. Quickly doing as she said he created a solid bubble around himself. Just as everybody else appeared.

"I did it!"

"Good! Now don't lose your concentration, or you'll go boom. Oh, and to dispel the bubble just stop sending reiryoku into the ball. Just in case you didn't know." She teased him.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at her and stopped sending reiryoku into the ball, before throwing it back to a gaping Kūkaku, smirking all the while.

* * *

A pair of massive doors opened in front of a silver haired man as an old voice said. "You've come. Sanbantai taicho, Ichimaru Gin."

"What's all this?" Gin said as he entered the room filled with captains. "I suddenly get called in and come to find such a big ol' hoot'nanny. The captains who run Soul Society all gathered here just for lil' old me?" He said as he looked up and down the row of captains. "I guess not. I don't see the Jūsanbantaicho-san. Did something happen?" He asked.

"He's on sick leave." Kaname Tōsen, a man with dark skin wearing an orange scarf around his neck and clear goggles and the Kyūbantai taicho, answered.

"Again? I hope he gets well." Gin said with seemingly genuine concern.

"Quit joking around. You think that's why you've been called here?" Zaraki Kenpachi the Jūichibantai taicho, a giant of a man with extremely spiky black hair and an eye-patch, said. "You bastard, I hear you went off on your own to play with some Ryoka. Not to mention the fact that you failed to finish them off. 'The hell's wrong with you? Someone with your skills wouldn't break a sweat over four or five Ryoka."

"Oh? They ain't dead?" Gin asked, faking surprise. "I was sure they was dead. I guess my intuition done got dull."

Chuckling, Kurotsuchi Mayuri the Jūnibantai taicho, a strange man with his face painted white and black, said "Cut the act. There's no way someone of captain class wouldn't be able to sense if an opponent's pulse has disappeared."

"Here we go again. Another stupid fight between stupid old guys." Tōshirō said.

"That ain't nice. It's like you're sayin' I let 'em go on purpose." Gin said.

"That IS what I'm saying." Kurotsuchi stated, before he and Kenpachi started arguing. "How absurd." Said Suì-Fēng, the Nibantai taicho and Yoruichi's former student, a petite woman with gray eyes and black hair worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large gold ring.

"Yare yare, so hot-blooded." Kyōraku Shunsui, the Hachibantai taicho, a man with long wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, said.

"Stop that! How shameful." Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni said, stopping the argument. "But I suppose that exchange explains one of the reasons you've been called here. Your recent independent actions and letting the targets escape. How about it? Have you any explanation, Ichimaru?"

Sighing, Gin said. "I do. I confronted the Ryoka at one of the gates, which had been opened by its guardian. I told 'im that ain't how it goes and punished 'im, it got one of the Ryoka, a boy with orange hair, mad an' he attacked me. Wasn't one bit scared o' me. I was gonna kill 'im fast with Shinsō here but, another stopped me. She was scary fast. She was stronger than me, could've killed me. But she said they'd back off. I wasn't feeling like dying and assumed they didn't have another way in so I let 'em go. I'll take any punishment you decide."

"Who was this girl? What did she look like?" Yamamoto asked him.

"She didn't give no name. But she was blond haired with whisker marks on her cheeks using a red and black katana"

"I see, Hitsugaya-taicho, I believe this is a good time for you to give your report." Yamamoto said. Tōshirō stepped forward and explained his mission that ended with him almost being killed and his Zanpakutō in two pieces. "She played with us the whole time. I've never fought someone as strong as her before." He finished.

"Nanashi Yūrei…no name ghost. How clever. It is as I thought. Her real name is Uzumaki Naruko, a former captain of the Goteijūsantai, and now she's here. I warn you now, if encounter her do not fight her alone. The only one here who can match her alone is me." Yamamoto told them, getting wide eyed looks from the rest of them.

"Sotaicho-sama, why have we never heard of this person if she is so dangerous? Also what division was she captain of?" Suì-Fēng asked.

"Any records of her existence were destroyed after she left, and her leaving was covered up. Only a selected few were supposed to know of her existence. As for her division…She is the founder and the first captain of the Nibantai and the Onmitsukidō." He revealed, shocking the captains, especially Suì-Fēng, before shocking them further. "She is also the wielder of the first Zanpakutō."

All of a sudden an alarm went off warning of intruders in the Seireitei.

"Intruders?" Sōsuke Aizen, the Gobantai taicho, a kind looking brown haired man with glasses, said.

"Don't tell me…Those Ryoka?" Kenpachi questioned before running off to find the intruders.

"'Tis unavoidable. The squad leader meeting is temporarily dismissed. I will notify you later of Ichimaru's status." Yamamoto said. "All squads, proceed to internal defense positions immediately."

The captains filed out the room, but as Aizen passed Gin he paused. "It seems the alarm sounds quite _conveniently _these days." He addressed Gin.

"I ain't sure I understand…what you're trying to say." Gin responded.

"Do you think that excuse will work? You had best not underestimate me." Aizen said before resuming his walk, revealing Tōshirō looking thoughtful after hearing the conversation.

* * *

Outside a glowing sphere appeared in the sky above Seireitei, causing the Shinigami to pause and look. "I can't imagine it will pass through the anti-soul shield." Aizen said.

"Just in case, I'll have everyone move back." His fukutaicho, Hinamori Momo responded.

The sphere hit the shield above Seireitei, stopping but not being destroyed. The shield and sphere battled for few moments, before the sphere pushed through.

* * *

The sphere burst once it had passed the big barrier, revealing the invasion squad, as they all floated in the air. "What's going on? It's good we got through the shield, but why aren't we falling to the ground?" Ichigo asked.

"Stay together! Right now, the cannonball has hit the shield and is dissolving, and they're only momentarily intertwined." Yoruichi told them.

"Which means…" Ishida gasped.

"Yup, this is the not fun part." Naruko grumbled.

"Soon, it will begin to whirl, then burst and be destroyed." Yoruichi explained. "If we're separated at that moment, the shockwave will send us flying in all directions!"

Then it started, they were all pulled like in a whirlpool. "It's begun!"

"Dammit! I ain't gonna fly away!" Ganju yelled as he "swam" to Ichigo and latched on to him. "Get off me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Everyone grab the person closest to you! Don't let go no matter what!" Yoruichi yelled at them. Ichigo and Ganju grabbed onto each other while Yoruichi landed on Ichigo's shoulder, Chad grabbed Inoue, and Naruko grabbed onto Tatsuki. Chad tried to grab Ishida, but he got too far away. With a determined look Chad let go of Inoue and lunged after Ishida, just as the ball started exploding, and threw him back to Inoue.

"Sado-kun!" Inoue and Ishida yelled as Chad went flying towards the ground like a meteor. "Don't worry; it'll take a lot more for someone like Chad to die." Naruko told them.

"More importantly, if you want to find them down there, first think about your own safety!" Yoruichi added. The three groups tried to reach each other, but failed as the whirling ball finally exploded, sending them all in different directions. From below, it looked like five comets falling from the sky.

* * *

"Dammit! It split into four and blew up." Kenpachi exclaimed, looking up at the spectacle. "Which one…is the strongest?"

* * *

**AN: This chapter took way too long, sorry 'bout that. Naruko and the gang is finally inside Seireitei, next chapter we'll see Naruko and Tatsuki making their way through the hordes of Shinigami. I won't be showing Ichigo's and everybody elses fights and such as they're the same as cannon. Some might not like that I put a song in here, but for one, it'll probably be the only one in the story. Plus I think it fits Naruko pretty well.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**kyro232: Her Shikai is extremely powerful and there's a reason it's a pair of hand claws, don't worry, there won't be a crispy Naruko, remember lightning is hotter then the sun.**

**setsuna1415: As of now there will be two more Naruto characters appearing. But it's subject to change.**

**Yuri-Hime-Chan: Ah, I missunderstood, my apologies.**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Kakaku Taihō = Kakaku Cannon**

**Reishūkaku = Spirit Orb**

**Sekkiseki = Spirit Reducing Stone**

**Sanbantai = Third Division**

**Jūsanbantaicho = Tenth Division Captain**

**Kyūbantai = Ninth Division**

**Jūichibantai = Eleventh Division**

**Jūnibantai = Twelth Division**

**Nibantai = Second Division**

**Hachibantai = Eight Division**

**Gobantai = Fifth Division**

* * *

**Till next time, Cuius of Caelum**


	14. Chaos in Seireitei Part I

Shi no Seikatsu: Kaminari Kitsune no Bōken

(Life in Death: The Adventures of the Thunder Fox)

(死の生活：雷狐の冒険)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Chaos in Seireitei Part I

"So we got separated huh? Well I guess we'll meet up with the rest on the way." Naruko said, standing atop a building hiding from the shinigami who were running around, with Tatsuki kneeling next to her.

"I hope the others are fine." Tatsuki said worriedly. Naruko glanced at her. "They'll be okay, as long as they don't run into a taicho. C'mon we need to move." She sensed around for a bit before dropping down. Tatsuki nodded and followed. They ran for a while before Naruko stopped Tatsuki by a turn. "Hold up." She said and peeked around a corner, seeing a group of shinigami run past.

Once the group was a good distance away they started moving again. "Where are we going?" Tatsuki questioned after a few minutes. Naruko paused before pointing towards a big building in the distance. "Over there, to the Senzaikyū. That's where they are keeping Rukia."

"There they are!" A voice yelled. Turning around they saw a squad of shinigami running towards them with their swords drawn. "Well it would seem we've been discovered. Atleast they're all unranked. It'll be good practice for you." Naruko told Tatsuki, who nodded and prepared for a fight.

The first shinigami who reached them attacked Tatsuki with a horizontal slash, Tatsuki ducked under it and hit the man with a flaming fist right in the chest, sending him flying back into several of his friends with a burn mark on his chest. The rest of her attackers were dealt with in a similar fashion, augmenting her martial arts with her fiery reiryoku.

While Tatsuki handled her attackers Naruko was dealing with the rest without drawing her sword, simply using her speed and unarmed skills to dispatch her opponents.

"Mendōkusei, I was trying to take a nap but all this noise is making it impossible." A lazy voice said as the last shinigami was beaten by Tatsuki causing Naruko to freeze in shock. Turning she saw him, Nara Shikamaru, wearing the standard shinigami outfit he looked slightly different from last time she'd seen him. He had grown a goatee and had a long scar on the left side of his face; he had also grown older, looking much like his father.

"Somehow I should've known you were involved in this, troublesome blond." He sighed, looking at Naruko. She snapped out of her stupor before giving a small sad smile. "So you did arrive." Shikamaru gave a questioning noise, while Tatsuki looked between them confused.

"I searched for you and anyone else for so long before I left and now I've met two people from my life in a few days." She explained and gave an ironic laugh. "And now we're on different sides."

Shikamaru sighed before crossing his arms and putting his hands in the opposite arm's sleeve. "I know you Naruko, or at least I did. Which is why I believe you're doing this for a good reason, however as much as I'd like to help you my duty is to Seireitei."

Hearing that Tatsuki assumed he was hostile and charged him. "Tatsuki don't!" Naruko warned but Tatsuki didn't listen. With a curse Naruko moved. The next few seconds happened quickly, yet to Tatsuki it seemed like the world was moving in slow motion. As she approached Shikamaru he separated his arms, swinging with his right arm, which was now holding a drawn tantō. Her eyes widened, at this distance she couldn't do anything, only watch as it drew closer ready to slice her neck open. Then Naruko was next to her, pulling her back while her sword blocked the tantō.

"Stay back Tatsuki, he's far too powerful for you to fight." Naruko told Tatsuki who nodded shakily, knowing how lucky she was to still be alive and got some distance from the two.

"Well, this is nostalgic." Naruko sighed as she watched Shikamaru get into a ready stance, with his tantō in a reversed grip. "It's like when we used to spar back when we were alive."

"Except this is much more troublesome than a spar." Shikamaru responded, getting a chuckle from Naruko. Then they flashed towards each other before clashing in a show of skill, Naruko using her agility to flip around and bounce between the walls to keep Shikamaru on his toes and attack from different angles. Shikamaru with his much smaller blade stayed somewhat on the defensive, mainly dodging and blocking while he tried to find a pattern to her attacks. Eventually they locked blades, Naruko acting quickly held her right hand out, creating a swirling yellow sphere of reiryoku in her hand, smirking at Shikamaru's shocked look. She thrust the sphere at Shikamaru, but he caught her hand by the wrist and pushed it down to the ground, causing an explosion and getting Naruko and Shikamaru to jump back from each other.

"Mendōkusei, you recreated that thing?" Shikamaru bemoaned, causing Naruko's smirk to turn into a grin. "Of course I did, it's a devastating technique after all." Naruko said before noticing something…she couldn't move, looking down at the ground she saw a shadow connecting her to Shikamaru. Then she noticed Shikamaru's tantō had changed, it had turned into a pair of trench-knifes, worn like brass knuckles, but each one has a sharpened zigzag "tooth" over each knuckle, and a blade coming out of one end.

"A voiceless release and those are…" She muttered, a mass of memories from her life washing over her from seeing those trench-knifes.

"Yeah…this is Taidana Kage, my Zanpakutō."

"So you decided to take me seriously huh?" Naruko asked before trying to recollect what she knew of Shikamaru's Kagemane. Shikamaru made a gesture with his hand and muttering "Kage Nui", causing the shadow to turn into a mass of sharp needles that attempted to pierce her arms and legs; however the needles weren't able to pierce her skin, simply bouncing off, causing Naruko to grin.

"Well, that's upsetting." Shikamaru commented as Naruko's reiatsu spiked briefly, dispelling the shadows holding her. Pointing her hand towards Shikamaru she exclaimed "Haien!" and fired an oblong blast of purple reiryoku from her hand towards Shikamaru, who stood still as the shadow underneath him rose and created a shield. The Kidō hit the shield, causing an explosion which created a cloud of smoke. As the cloud dispersed Shikamaru spun around, feeling something approaching from behind him. Seeing Naruko rushing him he slashed with his blades in an 'X' motion a trail of shadows following his blades before launching and tearing through Naruko, who shimmered before disappearing. 'After image?!' He thought in panic and tried to turn before feeling a hand on his back and agonizing pain as lightning coursed through his body. Then his body melted into shadows before disappearing.

Naruko ducked, barely avoiding getting her head chopped off. However the shadow trailing Shikamaru's trench-knifes managed to cut off some of her hair. Naruko kicked Shikamaru back, who recovered in the air and landed on top of a wall. "Mou, you cut my beautiful hair!" Naruko pouted at him as she checked her ponytail. "Now it's uneven!"

Shikamaru chuckled at her expression, giving a non-apologetic "Sorry" while Tatsuki who was watching felt confusion; they were fighting as if to kill each other but acting like they were simply sparring. Then they were fighting again, trading blows while progressively going faster, testing each other. Shikamaru jumped back on top of a wall, before lifting his arms in front of him, he muttered "Kageyose" forming tendrils from the shadows that started grabbing and throwing large chunks of concrete that had been created by Naruko's Rasengan.

Naruko dodged several before one hit her and sent her into a wall, seemingly crushing her between them. Tatsuki's eyes widened and she cried out her name. A disembodied laughter echoed out around them before Naruko's voice could be heard. "Hehe, got ya! You thought I got hit by that didn't you?!"

She shimmered into existence behind Shikamaru, aiming to impale him on her blade forcing him to move and break his technique. Spinning in the air he slashed with his blades exclaiming "Kage Saku!" sending two blades of shadow tearing through the air towards her. Naruko countered with a cry of "Ōkasen!" fired a horizontal blast of yellow energy. The two techniques collided and exploded creating a mass of smoke.

"Rikujōkōrō!" Naruko's voice was heard before six thin, wide beams of light slammed into Shikamaru, immobilizing him. "Tenran!" Naruko exclaimed and a tornado ripped through the smoke, clearing it, and sending him flying into a wall before she appeared in front of him and held her palm up to his face as it lit up with white light. "Tanma Otoshi" She muttered as he fell unconscious.

Naruko sighed and kneeled down next to Shikamaru and giving him a kiss to the cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered before she stood back up and walked to Tatsuki.

"Are you okay? That was intense!" Tatsuki asked her, amazed at the fight, they were so fast! And that guy wasn't even a captain, if this was what they were up against, she didn't know if they could succeed. As if reading her mind Naruko put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we won't run into many others as strong as Shikamaru, he's definitely high captain level from what I could tell, he's just too lazy to take up a higher position." She calmed her with a chuckle at the end.

Tatsuki nodded, feeling slightly better at that thought. "Now we should probably keep going, there's no way someone didn't notice that little fight." Naruko continued before grabbing Tatsuki and they both vanished from view just as a Shinigami squad turned around a corner.

* * *

Once they re-appeared Naruko let go of Tatsuki, who promptly dropped on all four and vomited, and looked around. "Well that's interesting; I subconsciously went to my old squad." She mused to herself.

"What the hell was that?!" Tatsuki yelled once she composed herself. Naruko glanced at her uninterested. "Hmm what? Oh that was Shunpo, sorry for not giving a warning, it takes some getting used to." Naruko apologized. Tatsuki grumbled a bit before calming down. She was about to start walking towards the Senzaikyū when Naruko stopped her, before a big group of people appeared and surrounded them.

"Oh? Onmitsukidō, keigun division. What a pleasant surprise." Naruko said sarcastically.

"Ryoka, for intruding in Soul Society, you are under arrest!" A voice said as Suì-Fēng and a large man walked past the Onmitsukidō. The man had black hair and wore the standard Shinigami robes with a large purple collar. On his arm was a Fuku-taicho badge, his name is Ōmaeda Marechiyo.

"So, I assume you're the taicho and fuku-taicho of the Nibantai?" Naruko questioned before smirking. "I expected a successor of mine to be taller."

"Successor? You're Uzumaki Naruko?" Suì-Fēng asked with narrowed eyes. Naruko didn't answer, instead doing a quick head count. "It seems you have us out numbered here Suì-Fēng-san. I'll have to correct that." She stated before disappearing for a second before reappearing on the same spot, then all the Onmitsukidō members seemingly got hit by an invisible force and were sent flying back, knocked out. Suì-Fēng's eyes widened in shock before narrowing while her fuku-taicho gaped. 'I could barely follow her movements; she's faster than…_her_.'

"Well now that's better, don't you think?" Naruko said with a smile before turning serious. "Tatsuki, I'll leave the fuku-taicho to you while I take care of Suì-Fēng-san. You should be able to handle him. He's not that strong."

Then she jumped back as Suì-Fēng came at her with a flurry of kicks and punches while Tatsuki charged Ōmaeda. Once Naruko felt she and Suì-Fēng had created enough distance from the other fight she sped up, putting Suì-Fēng on the defensive. She appeared behind her with a high kick, kicking her through a wall.

She paused, knowing that was not going to take Suì-Fēng down. A black blur shot through the opening towards her. Naruko moved her head to the right, barely dodging the blade trying to pierce through her skull. She slapped the arm holding the wakizashi away and hit Suì-Fēng's chest with an open palm causing her to stumble back. She tried to sweep the feet from under her, but Suì-Fēng jumped over it and twisting thrust her sword down towards Naruko. Rolling away and getting to her feet she exclaimed "Hainawa!" and sent an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns from her hand that wrapped around Suì-Fēng, immobilizing her and slamming her into a wall before pointing at her with her index finger of her other hand and muttering "Byakurai" shoot a white lightning bolt towards her.

Suì-Fēng flared her reiryoku, breaking through the bakudo and blurred away, right before the lightning bolt shot through the wall behind her. She appeared a small distance away from Naruko. Neither made a move as they stared each other down while Naruko took the opportunity to see how Tatsuki was doing.

* * *

Tatsuki dodged under Ōmaeda's Shikai, rushing up to him with her fist blazing with her reiryoku. She tried to hit him with an uppercut, only for Ōmaeda to catch her fist in his own hand. "Heh, such a weak punch wouldn't even scratch me, weakling." He said before pulling back his big Shikai, aiming to hit Tatsuki in the back with it as he pushed her back and pumped over her. Tatsuki stumbled back and noticed the giant spiked ball heading towards her, she jumped and flipped over it, dodging it but left herself open to an attack from above. Ōmaeda dropped down on top of her, driving his foot into her stomach. Blood flew from Tatsuki's mouth as she was smashed into the ground, then Ōmaeda picked her up and threw her into a wall, caving it in before she dropped to the ground.

Tatsuki tried to pick herself up but was pushed down again by Ōmaeda who stepped on her back. "What did you think you could accomplish with this level of power? You're weak and you and your friends are going to be killed for invading Soul Society. Now stay down."

"F-fuck you, you fucking fat ass get off me!" Tatsuki tried to push him off, but failed when he put more weight on his foot, causing her to cry out in pain. 'Is this it? Is this all I can do? Pathetic! Get up Tatsuki! You're better than this! I WILL NOT LOSE!' She thought angrily to herself. Ōmaeda had resealed his Zanpakutō and was about to start eating his favorite snack when the girl underneath him gave a cry of effort and lit up with fiery reiryoku. He jumped away from her and drew his sword again as a pillar of fire rose from Tatsuki.

Tatsuki stood in the middle of the pillar with her eyes closed feeling better than she had ever before. She felt so _powerful_! Her eyes snapped open as the pillar dissipated leaving her in a cloak of fire before she disappeared from view and appeared next to Ōmaeda and with a straight punch sent him through a wall.

* * *

"Heh, your fuku-taicho is going to lose." Naruko told Suì-Fēng with a smirk. Suì-Fēng simply held her Zanpakutō before her before responding. "If he does I'll be sure to punish him. Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi!" Her sword glowed bright white and shrunk in size before the glow died out, revealing the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of Suì-Fēng's fingers.

She disappeared from view with new speed, appearing at Naruko's side and hit her arm with her stinger before Naruko kicked her back as a mark appeared on her arm. "Huh, so this is Suzumebachi? I've heard a lot about it, a two hit kill ability, but I was under the impression you had to pierce the skin to leave a mark, but a mark appeared even though you didn't. How interesting." Naruko mused aloud as she looked at the mark. "Well, I guess I simply can't let you hit me again."

She blurred towards Suì-Fēng, drawing her sword and slashing at her. Suì-Fēng blocked with her gauntlet, redirecting her sword to the side and kicking towards her head. Naruko blocked with her right arm and grabbed the leg before spinning and throwing Suì-Fēng to the ground. She thrust her sword to impale her but Suì-Fēng rolled to the side before blurring away and creating some distance. She pushed off the ground with shunpo and then there were fifteen of her, rushing towards Naruko.

"Jisoku Bunshin, huh? Did you know? I created that technique." Naruko smirked before using her own speed and created her own clones, however she created double the amount that Suì-Fēng made. They clashed and clones all went through each other. Suì-Fēng stabbed at a Naruko, only to go straight through, before being kicked in the back. "Using a technique against its creator is not a very smart thing to do, Suì-Fēng-san."

Naruko aimed her hand at Suì-Fēng, as an orb of crimson energy gathered in her hand. "Shakkahō!" She fired the orb at Suì-Fēng, who had recovered on from the kick and dodged to the side. However Naruko was waiting for her, again with her palm aimed at her. "Hyōga Seiran!" She exclaimed, sending a massive wave of ice at her from her hand.

Suì-Fēng's eyes widened as she again dodged by jumping in the air, but this time she was grazed by the attack, getting a part of her leg frozen. "Raikōhō!" A blast of yellow energy rushed at her from the side hitting her dead on, being slowed down by her frozen leg and sending her down to the ground again, crashing through a wall.

"Raigeki!" Cursing she dragged herself up, spotting Naruko swinging her sword, sending a crescent wave of concentrated lightning towards her. She decided to finally use her own Kidō, sending a Sōkatsui that clashed with the wave of lightning. However Naruko's attack prevailed, barely being slowed down on its path towards Suì-Fēng, but the Sokatsui had done its job, letting Suì-Fēng barely get out of the way.

"Your speed is quite impressive Suì-Fēng-san, to still be able to dodge my attacks even with a frozen leg. However…" Naruko commended her before fading away from Suì-Fēng's view and appearing behind her. "…I'm faster." Pain erupted in Suì-Fēng's abdomen as Naruko's sword pierced through her. Her eyes widened as she fell to the ground and Naruko appeared in her field of view.

"Don't worry I didn't hit any vitals. Yoruichi wouldn't be very happy if I did too much damage to you." She said as she crouched before her. Suì-Fēng's eyes widened even further at the mention of her former mentor and she tried to get up but Naruko put her palm in front of her face and murmured, "Inemuri" dropping her unconscious.

Naruko sighed before standing up. "Damn, we really destroyed this district." She chuckled, looking around. Almost everything around her was destroyed, a big part having been frozen or wrecked from her Kidō. "Oh well." She shrugged before leaving a message for whoever decided to show up and investigate the fight and going to Tatsuki.

* * *

She got there just in time to see Tatsuki fly towards Ōmaeda with her fiery cloak forming into a spear-head shape and destroying Ōmaeda's flail-like Shikai before head-butting him, burning him and sending him flying through several walls, tearing a gorge in the ground before finally stopping.

Naruko whistled as she approached Tatsuki, who was swaying and breathing heavily. She would have fallen to the ground if Naruko hadn't been there to catch her. "Easy there, I think you have a few ribs broken. You did good though, you did real good." Naruko said giving Tatsuki a grin, which she returned before falling unconscious, the fight having been extremely taxing on her. "Well, I best get you to the healing springs, the others will have to wait." She said before wincing slightly. "I think I might take a dip too, I may be a powerhouse but all those Kidō in such a short amount of time takes its toll."

* * *

**AN: Wohoo! Finally got this out, 'lots of fighting in this chapter, hopefully it's good, I ended up re-writing it several times. As a result of the fighting you got to see some more of Naruko's fighting skills, as you can tell she's very proficient at Kidō, being able to use low to mid level ones silently, using it and her sword skill as her main fighting style. There was also a technique she used that wasn't a Kidō but a Zanpakutō ability, can you figure out which one?**

** Also got to see some Tatsuki, not quite as much though, I'm still working extending her powers more. And oh my god Shikamaru finally appeared! I've been waiting to finally put him in. For those wondering Naruko and Tatsuki landed around the tenth division and then after fighting Shikamaru, Naruko took them to the second division. Yes...in one Shunpo. Oh and the speed clones don't actually have a japanese name as far as I know, so I gave them one.**

**I put a poll up for the next story I'm doing, be sure to check that if you want a say in it.**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mendōkusei - Troublesome**

**Taidana Kage - Lazy Shadow**

**Kage Nui - Shadow Sewing**

**Haien - Abolishing Flames**

**Kageyose - Shadow Gathering**

**Kage Saku - Shadow Tear**

**Ōkasen - Yellow Fire Flash**

**Rikujōkōrō - Six Rods Prison of Light**

**Tenran - Orchid Sky**

**Tanma Otoshi - Time-Out Drop**

**Senzaikyū - Palace of Remorseful Sin**

**Keigun - Executive Militia**

**Hainawa - Crawling Rope**

**Byakurai - Pale Lightning**

**Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi - Sting all Enemies to Death, Hornet**

**Jisoku Bunshin - Speed Clones**

**Shakkahō - Red Fire Cannon**

**Hyōga Seiran - Glacier Vapor Storm**

**Raikōhō - Thunder Roar Sear**

**Raigeki - Lightning Stroke**

**Inemuri - Forced Sleep**

* * *

**Till next time, Cuius of Caelum**


End file.
